


How Did We Get Here?

by Yellowfoot



Category: Cucumber Quest, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Monster Design, Violence, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowfoot/pseuds/Yellowfoot
Summary: Blue, Cricket, Sundew, Swordtail, and Bumblebee got teleported to Dreamside and help the heroes just because.  (they got teleported near the beginning of the Poison Jungle)
Relationships: Almond/Peridot (Cucumber Quest), Blue/Cricket (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome to Dreamside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poorly written fic about two things I love. (Dragons are sized down for convenience. Swordtail is about up to Carrot's height, adjust the characters as how you wish)

Blue woke up and opened his eyes. He was tied up with ropes. There were yellow walls and blue carpet in the room he was sitting in. Cricket was left to him while Swordtail was right to him. Sundew was behind. _Bumblebee_ Blue's thoughts finally got together. He looked around frantically. 

"You're finally awake" A sword was pointed at Blue's throat. The one holding the sword was a... reading monkey? No, they had bunny ears. The brown fur on the creature was tangled into vines on the sides of the head. They were wearing a light brown dress with pockets.

"Almond!" an older-looking rabbit-thing with bright orange hair and wearing a green cloth grabbed the paw of the other rabbit and pulled it down. 'Almond' stared daggers at the rabbit. "Heh, sorry, I'm Cucumber," It said.

"Huh?" Cricket finally woke up. "Who are you-" she adjusted her glasses and repeated what she said but with a lot more vigor when she saw what were in the room. "OH, MY, CLEARSIGHT! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" She paused to take a breath and screamed again "WHO ARE YOU GUYS? ARE YOU READING MONKEYS? WHERE ARE WE?"

"Ugh just shut up" Sundew woke up drowsily, clearly woken up by Cricket's screaming. 

"Wha...?" Swordtail woke up to the noise as well.

"What is this nonsense?" said a tall orange rabbit who entered the room followed by a little blue-furred and brown-skinned rabbit with curved ears and glasses. The small rabbit was holding... 

"Bumblebee!" Swordtail got to it first. "Who are you guys? Does this have something with Queen Wasp?"

"Queen... who?" said the young sword-wielding rabbit.

"Queen Wasp? The scary evil queen?" 

The bunnies all looked at each other in confusion. 

"I don't know if this is some weird scheme the Nightmare Knight is up to or what" The rabbit pointed the sword back again, but this time at Swordtail's throat. 

"well, this was fun while it lasted." Sundew grumbled and the ropes around them came undone. The dragons stood up. 

"Impossible! How did you do that?" exclaimed the tall one. Sundew rolled her eyes and lifted up a talon. 

"I have _these_ "

"Oh, we should have checked on that" stated the blue one. 

"Yeah well, hope you guys have fun kidnapping other dragons because we gotta stop an evil queen." Sundew took a jar from one of her leaf pouches with a giant wasp inside and took hold of the top with one of her other talons "Unless you want to make this a problem" 

"Snudoo!" Exclaimed Bumblebee. 

"Wait!" Cucumber and Blue stood between the two. 

"Maybe they can help us out" stated Blue to Sundew. He couldn't hear what Cucumber was saying but he hoped they said something similar to the fiercer rabbit. He let out a breath when he heard the voice say "Ok fiiiiine" in a strained voice. Blue turned around to face Cucumber. 

"Sorry about that, Almond is kinda mistrusting of others"

"oh no, that's uh, ok, I just um, Sundew's like that too and uh,"

"Can you two dweebs stop it already? We reached Treblopolis" Almond scoffed. 

"What's a Trebl-?" asked Cricket. 

**"Attention Passengers: Welcome to Trebleopolis!"** Affirmed the robotic voice, cutting Cricket off. 

"What's that?" Sundew turned around and spun her head. 

"The speaker!" joyfully exclaimed the light-blue rabbit. 

"I think we should get off before we continue" the tall one suggested. 

"Yeah, I think so too," Cucumber walked in a direction. "Come on guys, we can talk later" 

Blue followed the creature.

* * *

The crew talked to the dragons and their lives were so interesting. They were fugitives from an evil queen who poison their eggs so that she can mind control them. The yellow one was asking so many questions it was hard to keep up. After they explained everything, the gang decided to tell them their story. 

”-and that is when I cut the squid right in half!” boasted Almond 

”Uh yeah right, but I don’t think we should fight them, I think we can talk through them” Cucumber responded, Almond rolled her eyes. 

”You always think that Cuco!”

”I think I agree with him” muttered Blue. Everyone stared at him. ”I-uh, mean, it _is_ a permanent solution so I mean it could help...”

”FLRPHH” Bumblebee spat in the arms of Nautilus. 

”Shut up, brat” sneered Sundew, glaring at the young hatchling. 

”FLEMAPORF? SNUDOO!” 

"Ugh- I hate this grem- AH!” a horn blared at Sundew’s face. 

”Happy Birthday!” said the clowns in front of the dragon's disgruntled expression. 

”Happy what?” questioned Cricket  
  
”Happy birthday! It's the city’s biggest bash yet! Everyone is invited, even these weird scaly guys!” they pointed to the dragons.

”a party??!” All the dragons said at once. Cricket was curious, Blue was nervous, Swordtail was excited, and Sundew was grumpy. 

”That sounds exciting!” exclaimed Nautilus. Bumblebee was moving her limbs happily.

”Yup!”

”Who is it for?” inquired Almond

”You don’t know?” asked the Green clown. 

The red clown started it ”the center of the jubilee...”

The green one continued it ”... Our biggest V.I.P. ...” 

”... The one that makes us say OHHH WEEE” 

Both Sundew and Cucumber whispered ”Can I please go home” 

”The one...”

”the only...” 

”Queen Cymbal!”


	2. What's All The Buzz About?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons and the bunny people have to defeat the noise boy, but there are so many questions to ask!

”That’s ME!” exclaimed the yellow rabbit. The mouth was so large Cricket wondered how it eats. A grey rabbit asked his wife to sit down, so she did. 

”Princess Nautilus! Are you here for the party?... Did you bring presents?” the queens face shined when she said the words. 

”Hail and Happy birthday, Queen Cymbal, we-” Nautilus was cut off by Sundew. 

”We think an evil underling is here to kidnap and or kill your daughter.” she announced. 

”Wha? Never heard of any underlings. As for Piano, as she is my only daughter, She’s in her room getting ready for the concert” 

”Concert? I never heard her perform in years!” 

”Then you guys are in for a treat!” 

”well if she's ok, then we kinda need her help.” Almond commented.

”What with?”

Sweet Blue replied ”Well, we need her to sign this sword so we can defeat the eldritch horror, so uh, may we please meet h-”

” **Absolutely not.”**

”huh?”

”Absolutely,

**NOOOOOOOT!!!**

"YOU CAN’T **MEET** HER BEFORE THE **SHOW!** ARE YOU **CRAZY!?”** the queen became crazy as the king tries to console her. 

”why can’t we?” Cricket blurted out. The king responded for the queen. 

”She would be very happy to see you... But that's why” 

The Queen continued ”My Piano’s calm most of the time... But give her any reason to start **hollering** and she can’t control herself! When she’s worked up, the **space** kingdom can hear her!” Cricket wanted to ask what's the space kingdom, but the Queen went on ” It’s **crazy!** I dunno where she **GETS IT FROM!”** everyone stared at her in silence as the king calms her down again. 

”So... That's it? Not much of a reason” grumbled Sundew. 

”But she might use up her voice!” 

”SO WHO CARES! Her life is more important than her stupid voice!” 

”Sundew!” Sir Carrot scolded ”We must respect her majesty’s wishes, it is her birthday after all” 

”Sure is!” 

”I don’t care about some stupid birthday or some stupid voice or some stupid-” 

”Sundew, ” Blue whispered. ”I don’t think we should fight about this. They have different perceptions, and I don’t think the Disaster Masters would _kill_ the princesses” 

”That’s what I would do”

”Well, yeah but, I think we should still stay” 

”I agree” Swordtail and Cricket spoke at the same time. 

” Well then, that settles it, enjoy the festivities until then!”

* * *

Cricket never wore anything she really liked. Yes, in Jewel Hive there were some things that interested her, but nothing really resonated with her. She wouldn’t say this was it, but it was the closest. The dressers wanted to clothe the dragons. Blue and Swordtail weren’t sure about the whole suit-thing but were ok with the butterfly looking bow ties in the colors of their wings. Sundew liked the midnight-blue dress with dark green vines growing on it. Cucumber and his friends told them that different rabbit ears mean that they were from different kingdoms. The dressers were from the flower kingdom, so they created a necklace for Sundew to wear. It was gold with a little sundew-shaped charm. Cricket didn't know what to choose so the dressers chose for her. It was a bright blue and purple dress. They measured Cricket’s whole body. She asked so many questions and was so glad that the dressers answered them without much push. 

She finally got outside. She noticed that her dress matched Blue’s colors. She didn’t know if it was on purpose or just a pure coincidence. Finally, Bumblebee had an earing of a bumblebee gently pierced on to her. They were scared about the choice but decide as a unit that it was ok. The seats were definitely not designed with dragons in mind so it made it a little uncomfortable, but they were ok with sitting in the aisle with the chairs up. Cricket twitched her talons in excitement. The dragon was holding Bumblebee in her hands and try her best to keep her quiet. She could hear their bunny friends arguing and sleeping on the chairs below them, but didn’t focus on them. 

”Cricket, you seem happy” whispered Blue.

”Well, of course, I am! I am in this new world with new friends and new answers to new questions and new technology and new everything!” she replied in the same hushed tone. 

”Oh, ” Blue’s expression turned solemn, ”I thought you would be worried” Cricket then got reminded of everything, the mind control, the Flamesilks, the book of Clearsight. Blue saw that her smile was gone and turned his wrist. Out of it was flamesilk. He tore a piece and put it on Cricket’s talons and hold. It was the type that doesn't burn. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments until Sundew nudged them. 

”Pshh, I think it is starting”

Cricket quickly turned to see it. She puts Bumblebee on her head and hopes that she doesn’t fly out. Cricket puts her two talons on the seats in front of her and stood up her hind legs so it was easier to see. The curtains opened up to a yellow thing. She doesn't know what it is. The stage was empty. A loud voice came out. 

”EVERYBODY SAY ”OHHH”

Cricket, Blue, Swordtail, and even Bumblebee copied it with everyone else except Sundew. 

The voice rang out again ”EVERYBODY SAY ”OH, OH” 

They copied again. 

” NOW SCREAM!” The background then showed some grey bunny girl screaming. Cricket was impressed with the technology. If it was anything else, she would focus on that part instead. 

”Piano!” cried Cymbal. 

”What’s up Trebleopolis, what is **up?!”** a multicolored hand blocked Piano’s face. 

” It's ya boy **NOISEMASTER** comin' up on you **live** from **rhythm ridge!”**

It was a multicolored, thing. When it appeared, Cricket felt more vibrant, more colorful. Every sentence she turns from bright yellow to orange, to green, to blue, and any other highly saturated color. She knew Sundew probably hated this guy already, but he seems so interesting and she wants to ask him so many questions! What is this feeling I'm getting? Why are you evil? Why do you talk so weird? What are those things on your head? 

Cricket got disrupted from her thoughts when Blue clutched her talon tightly. She paid attention to the screen. Her eyes widen. It was a machine. She heard Noisemaster’s words. He was talking about how this was aimed at Trebleopolis and how it was gonna destroy them. But how? Was this device so powerful that it could destroy an entire city? Everyone was terrified but Cricket was in awe. She really liked the cute little pictures that go with it. 

Piano was screaming. When she screamed louder, there was a low but intense ’MMMMMM’ sound. Noise master seemed to dislike the sound. She heard a loud ”Thud!” and the screen turned blank.

* * *

"Oh, my poor PIAANO! I can't BEARR it!" Cymbal was crying her eyes out. 

”Hey, saving princesses is kinda our job” Almond noted. 

”We will save that girl!” cried out Swordtail.

”Hey, where is Rhythm ridge?” Cricket asked. 

”That would be on the other side of the **wall** **”** The king explained. _Wall?_

"which means there's only one way to get there” The yellow rabbit murmured under her breath.

* * *

”It’s **Huge**!” exclaimed Almond in shock after the poem the clown spoke. 

It's weird being so high in a place she can’t control. Cricket felt nervous. The technology of this place gets more advance the farther she goes in. She blocked all the outside noise as thoughts and questions flooded her mind. 

”-Down?” that bolted Cricket awake. 

”What is ing on he ?” she heard Sundew. She looked at the direction of her and saw a big gray mass.

”what is t ?” was all Cricket could say before being submerged into the grey.

* * *

”Whew! You're alive! I was getting spooked for a second there” 

She opened her eyes and saw a door in front of her, a _talking_ door.

”Huh?” that was Almond

”Heya kids! I’m Mezzo! Welcome to my wall, I guess”

” Waa... You're a door, a talking door! How is that possible!” Cricket was amazed by this place. 

”Uh, magic? Anyways, that crash was pretty rough, - you sure your ok?”

”I think so!” Cricket flared her wings and flew just to make sure ”yeah I am” she looked around and saw Blue, Carrot, and Sundew taking care of the clown and... Bumblebee! 

Cricket flew straight towards them.

”I guess...” Replied Almond ”Except were STILL ON THE WRONG SIDE! What do we do now!?” 

Cricket muted out the rest as she looked at Bumblebee. They were badly injured in the crash. 

”I-im sorry” Sir carrot began

”No need, not your fault” Blue replied. 

Bumblebee stirred. Sundew took the dragonet out of Carrot’s hands and shoved them gently into a leaf pouch.

”Guys, we need to do mundane tasks and defeat monsters!” it was Almond’s voice. ”Who’s coming? We need to be as quick as possible” 

”I’ll go” Swordtail came out of the rubble. ”ugh” 

”I will too” Sundew decided

”I will as well!” it was Carrot ”If anyone can do mundane tasks in record time it would be me!” 

”wait,” Sundew gave the unconscious Bumblebee to Blue ”Let's go” and she flew ahead of the others with swordtail in a close second. Blue wrapped Bumblebee in the safe flamesilk until the head. She wriggled again. 

”This is crazy! There's no way they will be able to do it in time!” Cucumber cried to Nautilus. The two rabbits finally saw the dragons that were left, holding Bumblebee. They glanced at each other first then walked towards the dragons. 

”Is she...” Cucumber suggested

”Not yet, ” Blue wrapped the silk more tightly against the young dragonet. 

”Hopefully she will be all fine once we defeat Noisemaster! Miracles tend to happen when you least expect them!” Nautilus noted. 

” **I** **s that so?”** a voice boomed behind them. Cricket looked in the direction of the voice. 

”AAAA!” they all screamed simultaneously. There was a big black figure in front of them. With yellow eyes and a stary cape. He looked even scarier than Wasp. 

” **We have met at last, legendary hero. I have heard many things about you and your new ’companions’** ”

”THE NIGHTMARE KNIGHT IS SAYING WORDS AT ME!” Cucumber screamed. No words left Cricket’s mouth. She wanted to ask him questions, but she just can’t, all the words dried up. 

” **... And it appears that all of them are accurate. Perhaps this was meaningless after all** ”

”Th... The nerve of you!” Nautilus stepped forward.

”Nautilus!” whispered screamed Blue, but Nautilus continued anyway. 

”Did you just come here to insult us?!”

 **”Nerve” indeed. Do not think a signature on that sword will be your salvation, princess. And don’t you think being different will be yours either, dragons.”** chills went down Cricket’s spine. **”Once Trebleopolis gets destroyed, I will come to the Ripple Kingdom myself”**

Cricket saw Blue hugging Bumblebee tighter than before. She wondered what Blue was thinking. Was he trying to get into the mind of the Nightmare Knight? Maybe. 

”I think not! As long as Cucumber and the others are with me, I have no reason to fear you!” 

Everyone looked at her in shock. 

”Optimism guys” she whispered to them. ”Hear this, Nightmare Knight: I believe that if we work together, we have the power to do anything! And that **includes** defeating you! FOR GOOD!” 

” **Amusing. In that case, show me this _power_** **of yours"** The Nightmare Knight created a big fireball out of thin air. _How did he do that?_

"Nautilus!" Cucumber and Blue shrieked at the same time. 

**"Farewell"** was the beast's last words before barreling the ball at them. This was it. she was gonna die in a strange new land trying to save a doomed city. She had so many questions swirling in her head. She didn't even start reading that novel Nautilus recommended to her earlier. She didn't even say goodbye to Katydid, her mother. She knew she could die on this journey, but she thought maybe by execution or killed by a thousand talons, or even by her own claws, not by an eldritch horror way older than even Clearsight herself if the tale was to be believed, and she did. She quickly grabbed Blue who was still holding on to Bumblebee. She has only hatched a few days ago, and she was already done for. Everyone screamed even though they knew it was meaningless noise. 

**SMASH**

Cricket felt nothing. She thought there would be a burning sensation but she felt nothing. She felt someone nudged her so she opened her eyes. She was not dead. She looked around but the Nightmare Knight was gone. The place where Mezzo once stood there was a big gaping hole. 

"Huh?" it was Cucumber.

"Look!" Blue this time. Bumblebee was stirring and she opened up her eyes. 

"Snudoo!" was the words that left her mouth. 

"Hey! we heard something!" Almond's voice rang out followed by the wings of Swordtail and...

"SNUDOO!" 

"Ok please stop that" Sundew's expression frowned a bit more than usual. "Here is some yummy fruit we found" She looked through her pouches and grabbed a branch full of strange berries. She gave them to Bumblebee who gobbled them up. 

"What happened to the giant talking door!" Swordtail questioned. 

"Uuuuuuuggghhh" Cricket, Blue, Cucumber, and Nautilus glanced at the direction of the noise, anxiety clouding their heads. 

"MEZZO!" Nautilus called out of distress. She ran to the door. "Mezzo no!"

Blue followed the bunny. "How could we let this happen?" He howled. _He thinks it's his fault. Or at least he should've tried harder._ But it would be impossible to fight against the Nightmare Knight. 

The door hacked and coughed ”D-don’t sweat it! I can take a hit or two. But, hey, I guess this means you’re golden! Go wherever you want” When Mezzo said those words, Cricket’s heart dropped. He was completely right. The Nightmare Knight had _helped_ them, but at the expense of another. "Just, uh... If you see the Oracle, maybe tell her to patch me up later?"

"Of course" Blue soothed the wall. Everyone left Mezzo to himself.

* * *

"What a bummer! I was getting into that!" Almond complained. 

"I know right? It was so cool fighting those monsters then Sundew came and then she..." Swordtail continued on with the story until he reached the last part "Then we heard Mezzo collapse" 

"Yeah, how did Mezzo collapse like that?" interrogated Carrot

"W-would you guys believe me if I said the Nightmare Knight let us through?" Cucumber responded rather clumsily. They all opened their mouths to say something but didn't. 

"WHAT?" Sundew broke the silence.

"I dunno!"

Carrot continued "Have you gone mad?"

"I DUNNO!"

"No! Its the truth Sir Carrot, we saw it!" Nautilus defended him. She waved her arm towards Blue, Cricket, and Bumblebee. " We _all_ saw it, right?" the dragons all nodded in agreement, except for Bumblebee who just said "FLORP" 

"Insanity!" 

"Wait, why would the bad guy let us continue? I know Queen Wasp wouldn't let us go if she had the chance to kill us." Swordtail put a talon on his face.

"It is no doubt that this is a trap!" Sir Carrot clumped Cucumber, Nautilus, Blue, Cricket, and Bumblebee together "We must be vigilant children! Trouble is afoot!"

"Oh come on" strained Almond. 

"Yeah I know right. What a stupid thing to-"

"Villians **always** do this stuff" Almond continued, cutting off Sundew

"They do?" Everyone was shocked by this. Cricket didn't understand this fact. 

"It's supposed to scare you! "ooh, watch out for **this** guy. He's so tough, he's gonna wait 'til we're stronger and **still** beat us." Like that one Pumice episode where Galacticqueen Meteora let her attack first"

"What's Pumice?" Cricket asked.

"Oh, it's just a show she- WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Cucumber cried out.

"Maybe he **is** trying to make us nervous" Nautilus reasoned.

"But wait, hasn't this guy done this like over 90 times already?" Sundew reflected "If _I_ were in his situation, I would immediately kill all of my enemies" 

"I beg your PARDON, Sundew?!" 

"Yeah, I admit, I would do -" bells rang out of the quiet air "that...?" The heroes turned to see a bell tower. BING BONG. A middle-aged rabbit woman in a cloak was talking:

"A curfew is in effect, everyone! Return to your homes Immediately! Lock your doors! close your curtains! And-" She turned and saw the group. "Oh no," she muttered.

"All right," they turned to face the voice "I don't know where you weirdos came from or what you want here, But you're going back, NOW" The group made little grumbles of "what gives!" "I hate you" "but we need to!" as she pushed. _Why is she in such a rush? and what is this curfew?_

"look, I'm sorry, but if you don't leave..." The woman turned around to stare at the clock "... It's too late. Just come to my house- I'll explain it there. Hurry!"

She grabbed everybody and shoved them into her house and closed the door. "Do you all know where you are?" asked the rabbit. 

"No, can you tell us? and what with the curfew? are we hiding from something? Is Rhythm Ridge nearby? " Cricket blurted out. 

"Well, yes, to all of those questions. This is Organetta and I'm Lute, the mayor. We've got a problem on our hands, and until it's dealt with, I can't let you out after curfew."

"That still didn't fully answer my question, What's the problem?"

"A great evil has... Well, I'll spare you the details. To make a long story short-"

"NO!" cried Nautilus. "NO NO NOOO NO NO NOOOO NO! Miss Lute, **please** \- you are the **mayor** of a **village!** Is this **really** how you're going to tell adventuring heroes and ancient legend?"

"I don't really see the problem" marked Sundew.

"What!?"

"If you get to know what you need to know, then the job is done"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that people, where you come from just, tell people without making it fun?"

"Well," Cricket chimed in "It's true, never once in my school years did my teachers try to make _gardening_ fun."

"What! I hate your world! If nobody once did a fun monologue, no wonder this one's so grumpy all the time" Nautilus pointed at Sundew. 

"Hey!" The Leafwing exclaimed.

"You know what, Let me just do it to get this over with" Lute grabbed her lute and sat on a chair. Everyone sat on the rug in front of her. She cleared her throat. 

"There once was a named Legato" she began, playing a nice melody "A good sorcerer he was not... o. A hero came by and defeated the guy" She paused, trying to think of something.

"Uhh, something, something, Legato" She ended up saying. 

"aaaaaaaaaa" the crew said. 

"I don't think we should be too harsh to her, she is a mayor, not a poet" Blue added in kindly.

”He’s right.” the Lady stopped singing ”Listen, Count Legato terrorized our village over a century ago. And he's back, doing it again now! Every night, he appears in the town square and anyone unlucky enough to be there vanishes without a trace. They-” Lute paused for a moment to look behind her ”... They don’t come back” 

"H-how very frightening!" remarked Carrot. 

"That's why there is a curfew?" Cricket asked.

"Right" Lute answered, "I'm sorry to hold you up like this, but I can't let anyone else be made a victim."

"AHAHAHAHA!" The front door opened along with the cackling "Can't you?!"

"NO!" Screamed the mayor.

"Mayor Lute, I must say, I'm hurt." The voice started. They were green with a red eye and the other one was covered by their hair "Did you **REALLY** think a few locked doors would be enough... to keep **ME** out in the cold?"

" **THIS** guy? Seriously?" Almond was chuckling. Sundew elbowed her. 

"Keep your distance" Warned Lute, Cricket didn't know if she was talking to the group or to Legato. "You'll have to deal with me before a hand on these outsiders, Legato."

"Is that an **invitation?** My, My..." The shorter rabbit looked directly in the eyes of the taller one "You **are** eager to join your precious little boy, aren't you?"

"Then I mustn't keep you waiting, Run along!" He snapped his fingers, having a pinkish-red smoke envelope Lute. 

"Mayor!" They screamed, 

"Ah how terribly rude of me to overlook her visitors. I'll take you, and you, and you as well!" the smoke surrounded Carrot, Almond, and Cucumber. He turned to the dragons. Legato grabbed the jaw of Blue and turned it, first left, right, then lifted it up. " **My** story doesn't have **monsters** in it. I'll take you anyways, you **might** be useful" He did a slight chuckle as the pink smoke enveloped the dragons.

* * *

Cricket opened her eyes in a dimly lit room. It had lamps with... with _real_ fire, not flamesilk. 

"Guys?" Sundew broke the silence. Cricket tried to stand up but she noticed that her arms and legs were shackled to the ground. She only had the ability to slight raise them. The Hivewing was glad that she can still flap her wings as they were not chained up. 

"W-where are we?" Asked Blue. 

"I don't know!" Answered Cricket. 

"SNUDOO! CICET! SORDTAL! BLEH!" Whined Bumblebee on the right of Cricket. Even she was chained up. _Who would chain a young hatchling?_

"I think its the evil rabbit guy's place" chimed in Swordtail.

"Ahh, the **weirdos** are up" Legato's voice rang out in the air. Cricket winced at the nickname. _Weirdos, Monsters._ "I can't think of anything for you guys, I thought at first bushes, since the green one could fit it beautifully" He flicked a hand at Sundew. She scowled "But I already got **two** bushes, so that would be a bit redundant. So I am just gonna leave you guys in here." He waved his arms and bowed. "Hope you enjoy the show! ta ta!" _show?_

Suddenly curtains opened up to show a big stage. They were on a balcony with glass separating them with the open air. She opened up her eyes.

"This-this is amazing! It is so _big!_ How did you build this? What kind of wood did you build this with?" Cricket was in awe.

"Thank you for the compliments, but if this is an attempt for me to let you go, it's not working" He turned and left.

"Wait no! Please answer my questions! Please answer them!" but he left before he can answer them. 

"So... we are being forced to see a play?" remarked Sundew.

"I think so" answered Blue. 

"Ahh great."

"I wish we can escape" Swordtail yanked on the chains. Cricket looked at the chains. They were a thin, shiny, greyish metal. It was long and reached near her inner elbow to her wrist. It reminded her of the one Blue wore when they first met each other... then it hit her.

"Guys, I think I have an idea" Cricket whispered quietly.

"What is it?" Blue pressed.

"Remember that time in my school's library I got the bracelet out using flamesilk?"

"yes? What about... oh, OH! you want me to use my flamesilk to free us?" 

"Yeah!"

"I can try"

"Wait, how would he do that? The metal is different." Swordtail asked.

"This is pretty thin" Cricket tugged her arm forward, "I think it could work"

Sundew butted in "and it doesn't?”

"Its the best we got" 

Blue nodded then twisted his wrist. The armbands were pretty loose. Golden flamesilk came out of his wrist. He tugged at the string and threw it at the metal. He moved his arm so that the silk moves to the end of the metal. The band came off. He smiled at Cricket and looked at his other arm. It was easier since he has a free talon this time. Blue tried to stand up but got reminded he had chains around his legs.

"Get me first, then I will use my tweezers to free you" advised Sundew. 

"Oka-" Legato's voice interrupted Blue. Everyone looked at the stage.

"Citizens of Organetto, welcome! Tonight, you will marvel at the greatest story ever told! A tale of love... a tale of beauty... a tale..." He paused "Of **magnificence**!" _Is it really that great?_

"Stop gawking at the stage and focus of me!" scolded Sundew. Cricket swung her head to them. 

"S-sorry" apologized Blue. Sundew's anger slightly wavered for a moment, but she made her face into the same scowl she always wore.

Cricket looked back at the stage. The curtains got lifted, showing Legato. He was saying about how he might not be that beautiful. Almond dressed as a knight reassured him. A musical number suddenly started. She stared at the wacky story. It was literally about how beautiful the main character is. 

"What kind of character-building is this? He is not at _all_ relatable. The characters unrealistically swoon for this guy. The villain is the only character tha- wait, new villain? Who is she?" Complained Cricket. 

"BLAH!" Added in Bumblebee.

"I _know_ right? It has like, _zero_ action!" Swordtail lifted his arms. He realized what he just did and fully stood. Blue came to Cricket and freed her from the restraints. 

"Heh, it's _me_ doing this to _you_ this time" Blue whispered. Sundew got a sconce from the wall, blew the fire out, and threw it at the window. It shattered. The people outside quieted down.

"You guys!" Cucumber yelled in surprise.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Legato "How did you get free from the chains?!"

"Well, you shouldn't have chains that could easily be melted by fire" Sundew lifted up the tweezers that hold flamesilk. 

"Uh, may I have my flamesilk back?" Blue asked kindly.

"Oh yeah," she threw the flamesilk to Blue. Cricket grabbed Bumblebee and flew off the platform with the others. Everyone gasped when Blue opened his wings up. 

Little whispers of 'The blue and purple one is beautiful' and 'can _they_ be the main character? That's more fitting' flooded the auditorium. Blue was clearly embarrassed by this.

"C-cast pearls before swine and **this** is what you get." Legato put a hand on his chest. " **UNFORGIVABLE!"** He looked at the audience " **Look at this!** You bumbling oafs have made my masterpiece a joke!"

"It was **already** a joke, you creepy nerd" Almond scoffed.

"Well, yea and-" Cricket began but was cut off by Legato. 

"And **YOU!** You complimented me and now you are **RUINING MY PLAY!** "

"Was complementing the _ARCHITECTURE!_ If the play was about the origins of the building, I would gladly watch that! But the characters of _this_ play are awful and unrealistic! The part where Crescendo was doubting himself and saying that Concertina's love was the only thing that mattered to him could've been _great_ character development if Concertina denied his gesture of love, but you did _nothing_ with it!" 

"Wait, did this dragon bug say **actual** criticism?" a bunny said in the crowd.

"You- **insolent** \- **GET THEM!** " Musical instruments with flames on their heads came barreling out of the darkness. The items were attacking her friends but she didn’t know what to do. Sundew and Swordtail swooped in, fighting against the instruments. Blue grabbed her talon and they swooped down when they noticed the flightless rabbits surrounded.

"So uhh... what now guys?" Almond asked. 

"Maybe we can grab you and carry out to the platform?" suggested Blue. 

"Wait a second!" Cucumber searched through his leafy costume "I should've gotten my wand-"

Cucumber lifted a light blue star with a shiny blue circle in the middle. Everyone had a shock on their face, except Cricket, who had a face of pure curiosity. _didn't they show me Splashmaster's stone and the wand before? did they fuse? how did they fuse? why did they fuse?_

"Isn't this Splashmaster's..." Cucumber began but was cut off by Almond. 

"Hey! Gonna use it or what?"

"R-right" Suddenly streams of water came out of the wand, splashing the surrounding area. The droplets smudged Cricket's glasses. The flames on the heads of the instruments sizzled out. 

"What?!" Cried out Legato. 

"Sweet freedom!" all the instruments rejoiced. What Cricket guessed is a penny whistle, she wasn't good with instruments but might look in a book later, gave Nautilus her R.I.S.

"This thing's yours, right?" The penny whistle? said. 

Thank you!" replied Nautilus.

"NO!" Legato cried out and tried to grab the magical tool "S-stop this at once!" 

He knocked the item out of her hand and it broke with a SNAP once it reached the ground. Nautilus turned to face Legato, her face in pure rage.

"How," she slowly began " **DARE YOU!** "

"N-now, Concertina, this is only a -" Legato tried to calm Nautilus down and touched her, but he got cut off by her. 

"Don't **TOUCH** me! I am not your **character,** you insecure **weirdo!"** she quickly backed away " You can't get a **single person** to like you for being you? That's why you dress them up and make them sing about how "magnificent" you wish you were!"

Cricket heard Sundew quickly murmur "You go girl!" as Cricket looked at Blue. He saw that he was slightly sad. _he's being sympathetic to even_ him. _A person who chained us up and forced our friends in a bad play._ Cricket looked back at Nautilus continuing her rant. 

"It's pathetic! It's embarrassing! And most of all it's **CREEPY!** So **STOP IT!"**

There was an intense silence after, only broken by Legato crying. A red thing dropped out of Legato's left eye.

"Look!" the mayor whispered. After the thing left Legato's eye, everything became a pinkish, whitish, orangish color, the only ones not covered in it was the dragons.

"It's true... It's all true!" The color became long intricate vines that came out of the cast and Legato. _It's so beautiful!_ Cricket couldn't help but be in awe by this thing. _So many things are beautiful and cool in this world._ She wished she could be in this world forever. Everything got absorbed by the round disk-thing.

"I'M A LOSER!” shouted... Legato? He didn't look _close_ to Legato, the only similarity was the green hair. 

"Panpipe?" Cried out Lute "It's you, isn't it?" 

" **Go on, laugh!** That's what **everyone** does!" Panpipe pointed at what Cricket overheard in the play, Mandoline "Especially **YOU!"**

"Dude, what is your **BEEF** with me? I don't even know you!" Mandoline protested. 

"You mean you don't **remember me?** After everything you did to me?!" 

Mandoline paused for a second " **OH,** you're that nerd from school."

Lute grabbed his ears, he writhed in pain "His name is **PANPIPE,** Mandolin." She let them go "And if I'm about to find out that you **bullied** him..."

" **D-Dude, no!** It wasn't **serious** or anything!" 

"Not **serious?"** Panpipe argued, "You humiliated me in front of our whole **class!** I just wanted to be alone, so I ran up to the abandoned manor..." _oh, he didn't build it then_ "... and that's when I found it."

"This round disk?" Cricket reached out to grab it, but a French horn grabbed it before she can "WHOA! No touching unless you want an encore, kid!"

"What even is it?" 

"Oh, sorry Cricket, you might not know. It's a contact lens. You put it over your eye so you can see without glasses" Cucumber answered her. 

"Yeah, the count was... eccentric" 

"He made that so his magic wouldn't die with him." a cello said and what she thought was a harp continued it "Guess we should have hid it better, huh?"

"Geeze, dude, I'm **SORRY.** " Mandolin started "If I knew you were so sensitive-" He stopped as his ears got pulled by his mother. 

"I didn't raise a bully," She scolded him "and I **know** I didn't raise a bully who can't **apologize"**

The lady shoved him towards Panpipe "I-I'm sorry I picked on you" He started "Seriously. I said some stuff I shouldn't have. Forgive me?" 

Mandolin raised his hand to Panpipe. Panpipe grabbed the hand and shook. A few claps came from the audience. Lute put a hand onto Panpipe's shoulder.

"Your turn." 

Panpipe turned to the dragons "I shouldn't have said those names to you guys" 

"That's ok" Blue forgave him. Cricket nodded her head. Sundew and Swordtail just grumbled. "MMMOROPH!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Panpipe turned to Nautilus. She gave him a speech about being yourself. 

"Now..." Lute started " **We** need to have a long talk..." she faced the crew "... But I know all of you are in a hurry. Thank you for saving us."

"Hey, no problem!" Almond waved at her. 

"I just hope we still have time..." Cucumber murmured under his breath. 

"Then, this is where we part ways." The lady said. 

"We'll take all the villagers back home." The cello stated. "Now get outta here!"

* * *

The night sky had cool and colorful streaks in it. Cricket felt the same colorfulness here as when she saw Noisemaster. A tiny green thing was floating around in a panic.

”Oh my **GOSH!!”** The green thing exclaimed ”You’re finally here!”

”Chardonnay!” Cucumber replied back.

”I’m so sorry, but there's **REALLY** no time left! The Noise Blaster could fire at **ANY SECOND!”** _What!_ ”...Is... What I’ve been saying for a few hours...” _oh_ ”But the truth is, it seems to have stopped charging at 99%”

”Wait, what? How could that be?” asked Cricket.

”This could be wishful thinking, but even the princess sounds less panicked" Chardonnay explained "When I hot here, she was always screaming, but since the charging stopped, I haven't heard a single peep"

"Maybe the machine broke?" Sundew proposed.

"Of course!” praised Nautilus. 

”Chardonnay, when you put it like that, doesn't it sound like the Noise Blaster stopped working” Cucumber rationalized ” **because** the princess hasn't been screaming?

”wait, that would mean,” carrot started as Almond finished ”SHE’s the power source!”

”But-but that’s even-” 

”COOLER!” Cricket blurted out. Everyone stared at her with weird looks at their faces. The only one who didn’t make one was Blue. 

”Anyways, if she screams **one more time,** Trebleopolis is down for!” Chardonnay finally finished ”Please, you have to hurry!”

”On it, what's your face! Let's go!” Almond ran towards the oddly shaped building as everyone followed.

* * *

” **All right, Noise Boy!** Ready to go back in your rock yet?” Almond declared as they entered a dark room with multicolored squares. They all heard laughing.

 **”What's** **CRACKIN’** Heroes? C’mon and get this party **STARTED!”** Noisemaster’s voice rang out of a blue door, or was it blue? Color worked differently here. 

”Why is he inviting us inside?” criticized Sundew

”I dunno, but invitation **ACCEPTED.** ” Almond ran up the stairs ” **PARTY TIME!”**

”Almond don’t!” Nautilus warned ”If you startle Piano-” they saw the princess in a weird domed cage. She gasped.

”NO!” they all screamed at once. The princess puts her hands on her face and breathed out into them. She showed her face again 

"Hi everyone. Thanks for coming to rescue me. It's okay, I already figured out that this thing's using my voice. I'll stay quiet, so... y'know. Go get 'em." The princess gave them a thumbs up. Everyone gave a long sigh of relief. 

" **HA HAAAA!**! That's my girl, **PP**! Got it all worked **OUT,** Huh?" Noisemaster appeared in front of them with rocket boots. _Huh, thought they would be bigger. WAIT, rocket boots?_

" **Noisemaster!"** Shouted Sir Carrot. 

"Hope that wasn't your only plan, short stuff" Sundew grabbed inside her leaf pouch. 

"Wait!" Both Cucumber, Blue, and Cricket exclaimed at the same time. 

"Noisemaster, listen- I've been thinking about everything, and, uh... What if we just... Talked this out?" Cucumber started. 

"Yeah, You and the Nightmare Knight have done this 99 times, right? The same thing, over and over again? Blue continued. When they talked, it felt less vibrant, duller.

"You must be sick of it by now... right?" Both said in unison. Cricket's face was soft, but she was still kinda mad they didn't make her have the chance to ask Noisemaster questions. 

"Heh!" Noisemaster first chuckled, but the noise intensified. He was full-blown cackling, the noise filling the air. She looked at the rest of the crew. Sundew, Swordtail, and Almond all looked at Blue and Cucumber with eyes that screamed 'what do you think would happen?' 

"Yo," Noisemaster flew between the two of them and placed his hands on their shoulders "I hear what you're saying"

"You do?" asked Cucumber.

"Yeah" Noisemaster removed his hands and flew in front of them "Look, I'll be real with you. We gotta fight. That's just how it is. But I like your style, so yeah, we can chill for a bit."

"Blue!" Sundew scolded. 

"Cucumber!" Sir Carrot did the same. 

"Are you crazy?" Swordtail criticized. 

"Let's just see what happens, all right?" Cucumber defended, Blue nodded his head in agreement. 

"Hold up though" 

"WORRA!" Bumblebee said something in a long time. A giant foot slapped the ground. A big grey mass with the weird thing near their eyes appeared in front of them.

"Who is this?" Cricket asked.

"Oh...! Oh gosh, I'm such a silly! I can't believe I forgot the Melody kingdom has two Disaster Masters!" Nautilus explained as she bonked her fist on her head. 

"YOU FORGOT **WHAT?!"** Sundew screamed at her.

"This is Disaster Master #3, Mutemaster!... Isn't it?" Nautilus greeted. The Disaster Master answered in a low 'mmmm' _wait, that sounds familiar._

"Yo! What's up, man? I was just about to call you in." Noisemaster floated and greeted the hulking beast. A joyful hum escaped Mutemaster. 

"Wait, during the broadcast, that was you?" Cucumber noticed. 

"Y-yeah, about that. See, Mute, he can't handle all that screamin'. When Piano went off, tch... that was it. He was OUT.”

"Like... **knocked** out?" suspected Almond. 

"Yeah, it's real bad"

"But if he hates screaming so much, why does he hang out with **you?"** Asked Cucumber. 

"...You don't get it, huh?"

"According to my stories, Noisemaster and Mutemaster were created at the same time," Nautilus began "So they share a very unique bond"

"Couldn't you have remembered all of this a little bit soonevermindnevermindnevermindnevermind"

"Mute and me, we been through a lot together. I look out for him, he looks out for me. That's how it's been from day one" Mutemaster did a low 'mmmm' in agreement. 

"That's... quite touching actually" Carrot understood. 

"Yeah, it's like their siblings" Blue suggested.

"I guess you can say it that way" Noisemaster recognized. Cricket took her chance. 

"Hey, Noisemaster?" She began

"Yeah, Home-girl?"

"May I ask a question? or really a few?" 

"Go off."

Cricket took it as a sign to speak. Sundew's eyes enlarge as she realized what is going to happen. "Why do you talk like that? And what are those things on your head? What is this thing that happens when you are close to us?" Cricket grew the volume of her voice "Like, did you build this place? Did you build your boots? How did you _DO_ that? You're so small! Uh no offense, just like, WOW! You are also like, WAY older than the scorching itself! Where did the grey mass come from? HOW DID YOU CAPTURE PIANO? _WHY_ DID YOU CAPTURE PIANO?"

"Slow down-"

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVIL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WE GOTTA FIGHT, THAT'S JUST HOW IT IS'? IS THE NIGHTMARE KNIGHT FORCING YOU GUYS TO DO THAT? AND WHAT ABOUT THE NOISEBLASTER? HOW DO YOU CHARGE IT WITH SOUND? LIKE I KNOW SOUND HAS ITS OWN ENERGY BUT HOW!!! MANTIS KINGDOM IS LEARNING HOW. CAN YOU TEACH ME?"

A low hum filled the air, but Cricket ignored it.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN MAKE THE NOISE BLASTER? IT LOOKS SO BIG! AND IT CAN DESTROY AN _ENTIRE CITY?_ HOW CAN YOU MAKE A MACHINE LIKE THAT! HOW? HOW DID YOU BUILD IT?

**HOW DID YOU BUILD IT??!!!?"**

That was the last straw for Mutemaster. He fell unconscious on the floor. 

"We defeated half a boss without even trying!" remarked Almond. Cricket was guilty "How 'bout it Noisy? Think it's time for part two?" 

"I **think** you better finish up that first one" 

"What?"

Suddenly big white eyes appeared where Almond stood. A hand grabbed at Almond and slammed her to the ground as she landed with a grunt. Piano was covering her mouth as in not to scream. Grey shrouded the surrounding area like liquid filling a container. _Mutemaster? I guess that answered one of my questions._ Cricket succumbed to the grey once again.

* * *

Her awareness came back as the grey passed her. She felt bright blue. 

”What happened?” Swordtail asked groggily. 

”Princess? Are you ok?” exclaimed Carrot to Nautilus.

”Everything's fine!” Nautilus responded. 

A soft ’heh heh’ alerted the attention of the cast. It came from Noisemaster, his face broken like glass, only showing a mixture of white and black. The weird thing was gone from his head. The small Disaster Master’s cape was torn. The once colorful Noisemaster seemed to be red and black, but he probably stayed the same color. They only _see_ him as red and black. The soft ’heh’s became louder ’Ha’s and soon the loud insidious sound flooded the room. He was staring at something, a screen. It read:

”100” Cricket let out a breathless gasp. They stayed quiet for a while as the counter counted down. 

19.

18.

17.

”WHAT!” Sundew finally spoke something.

16.

”How do we stop it?” Asked Almond, pressing random buttons.

15.

”I-I don’t” Cricket began but was cut off by Noisemaster. 

”Too late” 

14.

”Heroes, man. They think they can mess around, maybe take care of some sidequests,” Noisemaster said, venom seething from every word.

13.

”roll in here at the last second like it’s all cool”

12.

”This ain’t new” the red and black now drenched everything. Red. Black. _Red_. _Black._ All the vibrant colors disappeared. The only ones remained were red and black. 

11.

  
"Know something, Cucumber and Blue?" They stared at Noisemaster.

10.

"You both are right." Blue's expression changed when he realized what he meant.

9.

8.

"I **am** sick of the same thing." 

7.

6.

"That's why this time,"

5.

4.

"There's gonna be some changes"

3.

2.

1.

The machine fired. A big laser came barreling towards the city. Cricket's heart dropped, but she didn't have any more time to think until...

A purple shield blocked it.

Noisemaster's face had no notable facial features, but Cricket still felt a wave of emotion in him. All the normal color rushed back. He stood there motionless for a few seconds, and finally spoke:

"So, it's like that."

"What?" The word left Cucumber's mouth.

"Look, you beat me, straight up." Noismaster began to become a bright, shining yellow. "I'm out." 

His cape formed zig-zagged lines as they formed into a ball. The stone dropped to the ground with a small _clink._ Mutemaster grabbed the stone and he started to transform as well. His body formed like strings as it became a glowing blue stone. Both of the Disaster Stones stayed there for a few seconds. 

"What..." Almond began "Was **THAT?!"**

"Well, that was anticlimactic" Sundew noted. 

"Wait, did we win? Did we defeat the bad guys?" Swordtail asked in confusion.

"I th-think so?" Blue shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't really feel like it." Cucumber put his hand over the two glowing stones, but a blue mist rolled over it.

"Greetings He-AH!" The blue person tried to greet "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" She pointed at the dragons. 

"Sorry, but we are people too!" remarked Swordtail. 

"They are our friends we found while going to Trebleopolis!" Cucumber regarded.

"Well then leave them at Trebleopolis!" 

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

" **Monsters** are not in the tale!"

" **MONSTERS!"** Sundew intervened. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY **MONSTERS!** YOU GUYS ARE THE WEIRD ONES!" 

"Please be quiet" Blue calmed her down. 

"QUIET!? _QUIET!?"_

"Fine fine! if you are gonna grumble you guys can join in. Here are the Disaster stones, to prove your bravery, et cetera! Just take them." Almond and Cucumber took the stones in their hands. Cricket felt like an invisible **Good Job!** Appeared in front of them. 

"Let's talk further in Treblopolis, okay?" The blue being waved a stick and they all disappeared in a swirl of blue.

* * *

Cricket looked over Cucumber's shoulders as he puts Noisemaster's Disaster Stone into his wand. Once he puts it in, the wand turned into a bright yellow with jagged ends of the star. Suprise plastered Cucumber's face while confusion plastered Cricket's. 

"WHY CAN'T WE GO HOME?" Sundew's voice erupted out in the air, Cricket ignored it. Cucumber took out the stone and grabbed Mutemaster's stone. 

"Psst. Now's your chance to ask about that, y'now" Almond butted in. 

"Oh no, we have _another_ person in mind" Cricket replied. 

"Hey, suit yourselves. Also, you dragons will be joining us." Almond turned around "So, Your Dreaminess, how do we get to the-... flower..." She stopped when she noticed that the Oracle was nowhere to be seen "Uh."

"Sh-she must be very busy." Defended Blue. He had Bumblebee in a silk baby carrier.

"Y-yeah!" Agreed Nautilus. 

" **HA HA HA HA!!"** A voice laughed "When helpless citizens are stranded... **Justice paves the way!!"**

* * *

" **Welcome aboard,** honorary Champions! Now that my ship has been refueled, Your 'Flow-er King-dom" Should be only a few short minutes away!" Captain 'Caboodle' stated. Cricket played with the floating map. She put a talon in it and it phased through. "wow" she whispered under her breath. She ignored the conversation for a bit but then turned back to Caboodle. 

"This is the **least** I can do for a fellow **ally of Justice**!" The captain remarked happily "or a test subject" 

"Oho! Well, we **ARE** certainly-" Carrot started then he realized what the captain meant. 

"Test subject?" asked Swordtail. Caboodle grabbed his head and lifted it up to show a dark purple rabbit with glasses.

"Nuuhhhh?!" screeched Cucumber.

"Cosmo?!" Almond exclaimed.

 _"This_ was the guy who tried to kill you guys, _twice?_!" Swordtail questioned in shock. 

"How? He looks so weak!" Sundew scoffed. 

"I don't think we sh-"

"Wait, we saw Caboodle at Panpipe's play!" Cucumber cut off Blue "Does that mean... he was **YOU** this whole time?!"

"Of course not." Cosmo pointed at a weird cat man tied up with ropes. 

"NOOOOO!" Shouted Nautilus as she ran to the original captain. Cricket knocked her over to ask her question, but not before she said a quick apology to the blue rabbit. 

"Sorry, but how did you build something so life-like, and what are we testing?" 

"Well, it was really easy actually, but before I can explain, well, you're about to help me test my **greatest** invention! If I were you, I'd consider it an hon-" Cosmo was stopped short when they noticed their arm was breaking apart into little squares "What?" 

**"NO!"** Their whole body started to break apart as a light blue light shined over them "Not **now** , Gli~" the rest was a weird mumble as they broke apart upwards in the light. 

"C-Cosmo?" Cucumber asked shyly.

"Well done, Heroes." Cricket felt a presence, but even stronger than Noisemaster's. A pixilated feel. Cricket didn't even know what the word meant, but it fitted so perfectly. "That you have come this far is nothing short of miraculous" The feeling shortly left, but now she felt, no, _saw,_ that she was like line art. No colors yet, just the outline of shape and details.

"That voice..." Nautilus looked in front of them, so did everyone else. 

"But make no mistake." The Nightmare Knight was in front of them, but they felt a little different. The cape didn't look free-flowing, but more artificial and, _pixelated. That word again! Maybe I should ask Cucumber or the others after this._ "You have nothing to celebrate." 

"Hmph! Almost half of your henchmen are finished!" Nautilus noted to the Nightmare Knight's bright red eyes. _Wait, red? Weren't they yellow before?_ Cricket shook her head. Noisemaster probably messed with how she interprets color. 

"Yeah, they didn't even _try_ to fight us." Remarked Sundew. 

"The Disaster Masters are but pawns." A yellow octopus? Squid? With one eye and a yellow crown appeared in the palm of the Nightmare Knight. It was also 'pixelated' "Insignificant. Dispensable" something felt off when the last word was spoken, but it was hard to pinpoint what. 

"I would be a fool to rest my plan on their shoulders." The creature vanished away. 

"What plan!?" Blurted out Cricket. She shut her mouth close with her talons. 

"After countless ages, it has begun." an image of Dreamside formed between his hands "Indeed, even as you 'save' these kingdoms," The image of the planet began to disintegrate "Dreamside's annihilation draws even nearer"

"Are you gonna **explain,** or do you just like hearing yourself talk?" ridiculed Almond. 

"Spoken like a hero. If only your blade were as sharp as your tongue" He lifted his hand. Cricket felt a weird push to the ground like a giant rock got dropped on the Hivewing. An extremely intense "MMMMMM" sound destroyed her eardrums as they were all covered in the similar red and black color scheme they had with Noisemaster. Cricket tried to lift herself up, but with a lot of struggle. Invisible lines covered her. The dragon felt like a rough sketch of what Katydid draws. 

"W-What's" Almond's voice sounded a little weird, yet another thing Cricket couldn't place. She heard Bumblebee whine against Blue's chest.

"Noise and Mutemaster held a fraction of my power. If I willed it, your adventure would end in an instant" The beast threatened as the torture continued. The hand fell limp as the weight was lifted "However. Your struggle has entertained me, and for that, I have brought you here. Let us see if you will survive to raise that sword against me"

"Wait-!" But the Nightmare Knight disappeared in the blue light before he could react to Almond's response. 

"W-What did he mean b-by that?" Blue asked nervously as he steadily rose.

"Look!" Nautilus pointed to a bright light "is..."

"that..." continued Carrot.

"... the **SUN?!"** Finished Cucumber. 

"THE SUN?!" Shrieked Sundew. 

"We are heading straight into it!" Almond noticed. 'WARNING!' Blared around them. 

"We've got to turn back!" Carrot cried. 

"The buttons aren't responding!" Cricket rapidly mashed the buttons, hoping something would happen. _Nonononono this can't be happening. We've gone so far! not yet not yet!_

"Wait, are we just gonna CRASH INTO THE SUN then?" Sundew pushed Cricket away to try it herself. 

[200 SECONDS TO IMPACT]

Cricket got an idea. 

"Everyone CALM DOWN!" Everyone turned their heads to Cricket. "Uh-uh" She tried to gather her words "Since us dragons can fly, m-maybe we can fly you guys out?"

"SORRY BUT-" Almond protested "SORRY TO SAY BUT WE ARE TRAPPED HERE!" She pointed at the door. 

"Oh"  
"Wait, got another idea" Sundew grabbed a pink sphere with green and brown blotches on it.

"What the heck is that?" asked Almond

"Dunno. Found it on the edges of Pantala, but I think these might be useful. Blue, I need your flamesilk" Blue looked at her with confusion but made his flamesilk as Sundew grabbed her tweezers and seized the fire-silk. 

"Uhh, CAN YOU GO ANY FASTER!" Swordtail rushed.

Sundew raised an arm to signal for them to back away. Sundew threw both the tweezers and the plant at a window away from the sun. Once the flame hit the plant, it exploded and shattered the window. 

"GRAB SOMEONE AND GO!" Sundew grabbed Almond and flared her wings so that there was a slower descent. Cricket grabbed Nautilus while Blue grabbed Cucumber and Swordtail grabbed Carrot. Cricket tried to flare her wings so that she was a parachute for Nautilus, but the shape of them made it hard so she had to flap a few times so that the fall was slower. She looked back and saw that the sun had a face. She looked at that with curiosity but ignored it for now. They slowly glided to the Flower Kingdom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! That was incredibly long! I noticed some loopholes but I'm too lazy to fix them, sorry.


	3. The Othercharacters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawthorn got teleported to a random castle full of villainous villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I put the Othermind in here because this book really needs two cosmic horrors.

Hawthorn woke up in a dark room. He was clutching the wooden seed, a dragonbite viper wrapped around his neck. He saw iron bars. _Is this a prison?_ He thought to himself. The walls seemed to be made of sweets and confections. _Where am I?_ Has Queen Sequoia find peace between the three tribes and decided to bring him here? 

_**Probably not**_ said the seed.   
  
”Don’t be so negative! Let’s see what is outside this place.” He mind-controlled the Viper. The viper carefully slithered down the dragon. They slipped through the bars and instantly met... stairs. 

”Oh that will be a problem” Hawthorn grabbed the bars, hoping to squeeze through somehow, but once he touched the gate, the door opened. ”Wow, whoever built this cage is irresponsible"

_**I agree.** _

Hawthorn smiled and he made the viper go back to his neck and went up the stairs as quietly as possible, clutching the seed. He opened another door. This one led to a big throne room. He gasped at the size. A couple of good-sized trees could definitely be able to grow here without trouble. The leafwing heard a sound and hid behind the throne. He used the snake to watch the voices. 

”But Cordeliaaa, I don't wannaaa sleep,” says a weird monkey bunny hybrid thing. They were floating on a long stick that ended with a bright green star. _Floating? How is that possible?_

”You have to sweety, we can’t dominate the world without a good night’s rest” That voice belonged to a weird monkey _cat_ hybrid this time. _Dominate the world?_ Did these weird creatures kill everyone and he is the last survivor?

_**No, I think this is a new world entirely** _

Reassured the voice. He clutched the seed tightly. He made the viper move closer. 

"But... But..." The green one began.

"Just sleep" 

"Okaaayyy" She glided the stick and flew away... in the direction of the viper. Hawthorn panicked and tried to move the snake away, but she got to it first. 

"WHAT IS THAT!" the stick got back from shock. The rabbit lifted a paw and in it formed a bright green star. She then threw it at the viper. Hawthorn got out of its head with a yelp and stumbled backward. He could hear cracking. 

"What was thaaaat?" Asked the voice of the cat lady. The Leafwing stayed as silent as possible. He knew the creatures are probably staring at the throne. He heard footsteps. 

"Who are you?" the voice of the rabbit came from his left silently. 

"GAHH!" he screamed, "Please d-don't hurt m-me." 

"Hurt you?" The cat laughed on his right " Oh come on, why would we hurt you? Wait, how did you even get in here? If you broke in, then we would actually hurt you"

"I don't know how I got here" Hawthorn stood up, towering over the two. He saw their faces in shock. He didn't realize how big he was compared to them, in the eyes of the snake, they seemed a lot bigger. 

"Wait, you look like the dragons during the play!" The small one noticed. 

"Other dragons? what do they look like!" 

"Three of them had four wings. Two of them looked like butterglies" _Silkwings_ " the other two looked kinda like bees or wasps, one of which was like, a **baby** " _Hivewings_ "And the last one looked like you!" She pointed at Hawthorn. _Leafwing! Wait, if there are these tribes working together, does that mean all the_ _tribes found peace?_

"The tribes found peace! They found peace!" Hawthorne opened his wings and lifted in the air but slowly got to the ground when he realized something "Wait if the tribes found peace, why did Sequoia haven't go and told me? Eh, she probably thinks I still deserve it, which is fair I guess" 

"Wait, deserve what?" The cat asked.

" **Cordelia, who is this?"** A surge of power appeared behind him. The dragon looked behind him and saw a giant purple-black mass. It had a purple cape made of fog and covered in stars. They had big, yellow eyes, which were staring directly at Hawthorn.

"Wa-wa- who- are, y-you?"

" **That is what I asked"** The beast moved his arm. A bubble of purple surrounded Hawthorn and the mass lifted it into his paw? No, that didn't really describe it but it was close enough.

"AHH!" Hawthorn banged at the bubble .

" **Doing that is pointless. Tell me who you are"** It bent it's arm so that Hawthorn was closer to it. 

"I'm u-uh I'm Hawthorn!" He kept an awkward smile on his face as he pointed to the seed he left behind "And my buddy there is uh, Seedy? How do you like the name, Seedy?"

_**It's ok... I guess** _

"Ok, that's Seedy. Never talked to someone else in a _long_ time, so I didn't need a name for them, heh"

" **Who are you talking too?"**

"Seedy! right there! The wood-carved seed!" 

"Uhh, are you feeling well?" asked 'Cordelia'

"Yes, I am! That's my best friend! Right, Seedy?"

_**You are correct** _

"See? Didn't you hear them?"

Cordelia and the rabbit looked at each other awkwardly.

 **"You are insane, I pity you. I shall let you go, but heed my warning, _Dragon"_** The monster lowered its arm and removed the magical bubble **"Next time you enter this castle, will be the _last"_** Hawthorn grabbed 'Seedy'

"What are you guys anyway? J-just wondering" 

"Well, **My** name's Peridoh. This is Cordelia" She grabbed Cordelia's hand "And we are trying to rule the world with THAT GUY!" She pointed a finger at the mass "The NIGHTMARE KNIGHT!"

**"He said _what,_ not _who"_**

**"** Th-that's fine, We're just gonna leave now"

**_Join them_ **

"What?" The leafwing held the seed in his talons

_**Join them** _

"Why?" He ignored the weird glances.

 _ **Just do it. It will benefit the**_ **both _of us._** The voice became more menacing than it normally sounded. Hawthorn turned his head to face the crowd, and in his most confident voice he said:

"M-may we join you guys?"


	4. Carnivorous Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sundew gets into princess R, and she hates this place already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to split up the team! Thank god I don't have to write so many characters at once anymore. Now I know why Tui keeps separating the protagonist from the main group.

Sundew dropped the bunny girl on the ground as the others did the same.

"So, we need to find the princess, right?" Sundew stated. 

"Yeah, the sooner we get that signature, the better..." Cucumber agreed. 

"Let's ask those guards there!" Cricket pointed to two bunny people. 

"Greetings fellow knights!" Carrot began "My companions and I seek an audience with the princess of this fair kingdom! Might you kindly direct us to... the... erm" He stopped when the guardsmen glanced at each other.

"Wh-whats wrong?" Blue asked them. 

"Uh, I don't know where you guys **think** you're going, but you might wanna make it a history class. The last time the Nightmare Knight attacked, our royal family was wiped out. We don't **have** a princess"

"WHAT!" The entire crew yelled at the same time.

* * *

"What is this about?" inquired Almond as they walked in the crowd. 

"I feel a bit underdressed," Carrot remarked.

"This place reminds me of Jewel hive" whispered Cricket to no one in particular. 

"I know right?" agreed Swordtail. 

"This place is so _shiny._ Why does the _plant_ kingdom be like _this."_ Grumbled Sundew. _Why do I have to be here? Why can't I go back?_ She knew why she can't. They haven't found a way to go back, but she _wished_ she could go back.

"Look," pointed out Cucumber. _Stupid_ _name_ "I think they're starting..." 

"Ahem..." started a purple and white rabbit "Mr. R is very distressed. A-As you know, the new face of R magazine will be chosen tonight... but he's lacking inspiration."

'Mr. R' was sighing in his chair when they spoke. Another rabbit, this time yellow and black, spoke "He needs a ’vision’, he says. Something, ’fab’."

"Wait, that's it!" Cucumber had a revelation.

"What is it?" interrogated Swordtail.

"What those officers said has been bugging me... How the royal family was wiped out ’last time’. We're the only ones who know the Nightmare Knight keeps coming back, which means they meant the first time. and if there were no princesses after that... Who could have signed the Dream Sword for every other legendary hero?"

"You make a pretty good point Cucumber!" praised Cricket.

"My guess is that there was a substitute - like some kind of honorary princess... and if Mr. R is ’king’ of the fashion world, the new face of his magazine would have to be..." Cucumber raised the volume of his voice so he could be heard "... a, um. A princess?"

The green rabbit in the chair stood up from his seat.

"Sir?” The yellow-haired rabbit asked.

"I **detest** that sweater. But I like the way you think." The male rabbit both insulted and complemented Cucumber. He looked at his sweater, clearly offended by the first remark "'Princess’... of course! That classic Parfait je ne sais quoi... or that mysterious Piano elegance..."

"It's fab, sir." the yellow one said.

"It's **SO** fab, sir" The purple one repeated. The pink one simply raised her hand in a gesture. 

"Call me ’R’ for revitalized, darlings. I spy with my stylish eye... 5 semi-finalists in this fabulous crowd!" He picked four girls from the crowd. One looked suspicious but Sundew said nothing.

"And... you! The green leafy dragon!" Mr. R pointed at Sundew. 

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"Oh come on, don't you think you would be good princess material?' Joked Swordtail.

"We're not even the same _species!_ _"_

"It might be a little unconventional, but it **would** make getting our signature rather simple" pointed out Carrot. Another _stupid name. This place is full of stupid names._

"Cut out the middle man!" cried out Almond.

"Yeah! Plus you would get your name on a _sword."_ Proposed Swordtail. 

"We can document this!" Cricket opened her wings and flew in the air out of pure happiness. 

"Ugh, fine, I'll be a 'princess'. I was technically one before, but now I guess this would be more 'official'" Cricket opened her mouth. "Don't ask." 

"The game is aloof, ladies" The green rabbit declared, "Azalea, do the honors."

The pink bunny was holding a rectangular prism and pressed the button on it. 

VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A building jutted out of the ground. Cricket's eyes widened and it was obvious she wanted to ask questions about it. A rabbit with green hair and pale skin walked out of the doors

"Evenin' folks!" The rabbit announced "Going **down?"**

* * *

"Huh...?" was the first words that left Nautilus' mouth. She was in a dark area with vines growing above her. She noticed her new R.I.S. on the ground. She grabbed it and summoned Liquus.

"Liquus! Oh, thank goodness you're with me."

"Thank goodness _you're_ with us!" A voice came out of the silence. She also heard an 'NYAA!' sound. She turned and saw Blue and Bumblebee.

"Blue!" she exclaimed in joy. She hugged them as he tried to hug her back. 

"Mrrph" Bumblebee whined. Nautilus pulled back. 

"I-" Her gaze shifted upwards. 

"Wow..." Blue gasped. They were flowers, **a lot** of flowers. All surrounded by weird bubbles. Nautilus tried to grab one.

"Honestly..." a nice, delicate voice rang out. "I ask them to keep you out of trouble and to bring **all** of them, but here you are with only **two** of the beasts."

"You're-!" Nautilus began as she turned around.

"They try so hard, I can't stay angry" A tall and green woman was the one speaking. Her hair was a rose, which covered her eyes. She had no bunny ears. The clothes she was wearing was a sparkly red that looked beautiful with her in it.

"A Disaster Master?" Nautilus finished. 

"Call me Rosemaster" 

"That...! Doesn't sound very disastrous at all, actually. It's a lovely name!" 

"And you look pretty beautiful as well! Really matches the name." added in Blue. 

"NA!" Bumblebee agreed, or maybe not, Nautilus wasn't sure. 

"My, aren't you the charming ones. I almost wish I could return the compliments."

"Wow!" Nautilus turned to Blue and Liquus "... I know that's an insult, but she makes it sound so pleasant! It's odd though. Now is when I'd usually try to remember what I've learned about you from my studies..." Nautilus realized "... But I'm certain I've never heard **anything** about a Rosemaster before." 

"How tragic, I imagine you must be familiar with Thornmaster, then." The look on Rosemaster's face saddened. 

" **Thorn** master- I know I've seen **his** name in the legends!" 

"And what do you think, now that you've met her?' 

"Well, she's much more elegant than I was expecting-" Nautilus understood fully "Ohh. You mean..." Blue opened his eyes in realization as well. Nautilus let out a gasp " **I-I'm so sorry!** "

"I'm not fond of legends. Never was terribly fond of that name either"

"It must be horrible" Remarked Blue "To always be remembered as someone you are not anymore."

"I don't want your pity." The words seethed out of her mouth. 

"O-oh! No! I j-just. Its a hobby of mine to see what others are thinking." Blue clarified. He grabbed Rosemaster's hand. "It's good to meet you, Rosemaster! I hope we can get along! Just... where are my friends?" 

"Oh yeah! They must be so worried!" 

Rosemaster turned around and laughed quietly "Oh no, I think they'll be just fine."

"Why did you take _us_ specifically?" asked Blue when he realized what exactly happened. 

"There's supposed to be more of you, but I think it will all be fine. But to answer your question" Rosemaster lifted her hand "I find you guys a nuisance..." big thorns came out of the ground. "for a very particularreason." The thorns were lifted high then aimed at Nautilus and Blue. Blue opened his wings to dodged it but Nautilus wasn't as lucky to have such a tool. The vines grabbed at her and knocked her glasses off her face. Everything became slightly blurrier. A branch of the thorns followed Blue. 

" **AHH!"** She screamed as the vines were tightening around her "Liquus! You have to-" She screamed again as the thorns squeezed her. Liquus came barreling towards the Master, his spines turning into electricity and his skin turning yellow. Rosemaster just grabbed him like it was nothing.

"Oh my. You didn't mean for this to **hurt,** did you?" She threw him to the ground. 

"No!" Nautilus cried out.

"Now then..." The vines squeezed even tighter "It's been fun, but let's say good night" 

That was when smoke filled her sense of smell. Rosemaster turned around. The vines that were meant to chase Blue were, orange and black? When she was distracted, a dark blur came out and loosened the vines. A blue and purple blur came out of the black and orange vines. The vines smothered themselves. It was hard to tell but she thought the dark one was Caboodle and the blue one was... well Blue. 

"A-Are you...?" 

"No time!" Might-be-Caboodle interrupted. They grabbed Nautilus and booked it. Might-be-Blue grabbed Liquus and her glasses. 

"Ha. It's never that easy, is it? Girls?" Nautilus looked back and noticed some small beings chase after them.

* * *

"I was forced into this." Sundew sneered. She was wearing a bright red dress spotted with glitter to loosely represent a sundew, fitted perfectly to fit her odd body shape. Vines covered her horns, sprouting from them. They were white and pink flowers that mimicked the way sundew flowers look. _Why am_ I _the only one who has to wear a stupid and elaborate dress?_

"Oh come on! Say something better than that!" The green-haired rabbit pressed. 

"Fine." She rolled her eyes "Because I am better and stronger than any of you and I will strangle your petals with my tendrils!" She flared her wings to make a point. 

"Oh ho ho! Fiesty! This hears it from Sundew: A plant that has a flower!" The man turned to bother Cucumber. Swordtail walked to Sundew.

"Hey" He whispered "Do you know where Blue and Bumblebee went? I haven't seen them anywhere."

"Who?"

"You know, Blue and Bumblebee? The other Silkwing and Hivewing?" _What are you talking about?_

"The only Silkwing I know is you and the only Hivewing I don't hate is Cricket" 

"What?" Swordtail took a step back "Don't you remember? Didn't we spend like almost a week waiting for Blue? And don't you complain about Bumblebee all the time?" 

Sundew searched her memory for these names and instances, but she couldn't remember "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" Swordtail looked at Sundew in pure confusion "Don't tell me you don't remem- maybe I should speak to someone else." Swordtail walked away. _That was weird._

"Anyway, we're here!" The announcer well... announced "Feast your eyes, kids! The Old Botanica Ruins!"

They came out of the base of a tree, a _giant_ tree. Waterfalls cascaded out from the top of the tree. Sundew listened to the plants here, these ones were weird. They seemed more contempt with everything. They seemed more like _Silkwings._ They chattered, not talking about meals, not that egotistical, just calm. Some talk about the bees that came to them or about how pretty they are. The Leafwing turned to see the tree. A rabbit person was carved into it. The flowers next to it talk about the tree like how the tribes talked about Clearsight. The tree didn't talk much, but it seemed extremely old. The plants spoke about how the branches separated the rabbits from this place and pointed them out.

" _Old_ Botanica? Did the Nightmare Knight attack this place? What are all these plants?" Cricket opened her wings and flew through the air alongside Swordtail. Sundew just walked to the 'tv screen' sprouting out of the ground like a plant. 

"Hello again, beautiful" The screen flicked on showing Mr. R. She looked at the contestants. They didn't look beautiful at all. _Willow is beautiful._ But Willow wasn't here right now. "True style is **fearless...** and this challenge will show us who has the **spark** to represent my empire."

The screen showed a golden flower "Your objective is to locate and secure this trophy. I've asked Cabbage to provide each of you with a flower pin" And right on cue 'Cabbage' gave Sundew a pin that looked like the flower of a sundew. Mr. R. continued "Gaurd it with your lives, girls, because if you lose it, you're **disqualified"**

"Wait, so we fight each other?" Sundew started to like this contest more "This will be easy then!" 

"Sundew, I fear that this violent attitude of your is **quite** unbecoming of a 'royal'" Carrot warned. 

"Oh no, Sir Candy Couture, she's got it. Can't be afraid to get your hands, or in this case **talons,** dirty if you want to be Princess R. And here's **Mr. R's** friendly advice... take out the weakest contestant first" 

Cabbage slapped a pin on Cucumber. Everyone, except Sundew, looked at him with hungry eyes, like predators finding prey after ages. 

"I'm... not even... **I'M NOT EVEN!!!"**

* * *

"Looks like we lost them" Blue breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness" Nautilus did the same. "And thank **you** guys for saving me! I owe you my life!" 

"Oh, that's-" 

"You owe **NOTHING,** Citizen! It's all in a day's work for..." The captain's voice overwhelmed Blue's " **COMMANDER CABOODLE, CHAMPION OF..."** He looked at what he was wearing "...underwear. Hmmm."

"Oh, you don't need to be embarrassed just because..." Blue tried to reassure him. 

"Justice Log #5709: So quickly did our Champion of Justice rush into action..." Blue's smile was getting strained after being interrupted twice "That not even a moment's thought was given to his lack of work-appropriate attire. **JUSTICE AWAY!** Momentarily." The cat-man ran away. 

"Stay safe!" Blue advised. He looked at Nautilus. She was holding her new R.I.S. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She answered "Just something with Liquus" She turned away.

"Caboodle..." His voice came out of the darkness "SUITED UP!" He was wearing something gold with a coat covered in sunflowers.

"WOW!" Nautilus praised "How did you **find** something like that?" 

"Take a closer look around!" Blue did and noticed that "We are standing in what appears to be some kind of enormous closet!" 

"Woo-aaahhh!" Bumblebee wriggled in her carrier. Blue looked at the clothes. They all were really pretty and flower-themed. 

"I almost feel like I've seen it somewhere..." Nautilus started "and this..."

* * *

"ISN'T FAAAIR!!" Tulip cried as Sundew swooped down and quickly grabbed her and Maple's pins. The girl was covered in ants. None of them were deadly, but Sundew knew someone like her would be disgusted by them.

"Better call pest control!" Cabbage proclaimed. He continued to talk nonsense. Sundew faced Dahlia. 

"WOOO!" Swordtail called out "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Give up that pin already, or you will regret it" Sundew grabbed her last dart inside of her pouch.

"After the **Darkness** consu-" She stopped short, still as a statue. Sundew puts down her blowgun.

"I said you'll regret it"

"WHAT!" A voice came behind her "I was here for Almond! Not some WEIRDO that has strange bugs and looks like Hawthorn!"

Another green-haired pale-skinned bunny that was on top of a floating stick was complaining about everything.

"Who's Hawth-" Cricket was cut off. 

" **H** **e** said it would be Almond! Not **you!"**

"Wait" Almond began "Peridoh? You said you came here for **me?"**

"The surprises don't stop on Princess R. folks!" Cabbage announced "This party crasher flew all the way from Caketown just to see Almond! **Now THAT'S desperate!"**

Her face was of pure embarrassment "Sh- SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT SHUT UP!" A green star formed in her hand and threw it at cabbage, turning him to stone.

"H-he's" Swordtail looked at the Cabbage-statue "YOU KILLED HIM! With just a..."

"What is **wrong** with you!" Almond cried as she grabbed Cabbage.

"It'll just wear off in 20 minutes, stop whining"

"Weak" Sundew scoffed. She didn’t really mean it. If she was ordered to kill Willow’s parent, she would say no or half-kill them like how she did. 

"What did you say?" the bunny turned to Sundew.

" _Weak._ You can't even fully kill him! You are supposed to be what we are up against? If that's so, then this will be easy."

"W-Weak! You call **this** weak?" Peridoh made a giant star in her hand and threw it at Sundew. She quickly dodged it. She shuffled through her pouch but couldn't find anything helpful. Most of these things would only help close-range or in a hive. Sundew flew and swooped to get at the bunny girl, but the girl swiftly dodged it. 

"Any last words?" Flowers encased in the green gem floated above her. Sundew tried to find a plant that could help her, but they were all too calm and not deadly. Then she found it. Sundew dodged the flowers. 

"Can't even fight back? I guess you are all bark and no bite."

A sundew. A small sundew was in the clusters of flowers. She didn't even know that plants like it can grow here. It gossiped with them. _Gossip? Seriously?_ Sundew whispered to the plant, which was hard while trying to dodge Peridoh. 

_Hello._ Sundew said in the plant's own language.

_Wh-who are you?_

The plant was in shock. Sundew guessed nobody that was not a plant has ever talked to it before.

_I'm a friend, and I can help you._

_Freind? Help with what?_

"Stop talking to the plants, weirdo!" The rabbit threw another star. "I get you **are** like Hawthorn!"

Sundew evaded it. She dove and tried to aim at the stick, but Peridoh just took it as a chance to throw another star. This one almost hit the green dragon. She could hear weird whispers amongst the crowd. Sundew spoke to plant again. 

_I can make you grow strong! Big and strong!_

_Big and strong? To protect?_

Sundew was taken aback with that answer. Plants in the Poison Jungle normally want to strangle out the competition and have it all for themselves, but Sundew rolled with it. 

_Uhh, yes! To protect!_

_Protect like Mother Tree?_

Sundew dodged another star. Sundew took this as an advantage to send the plant visions of the gemstone covering everything, killing everything. People trampling the plants and killing it all.

_Nooo! Can't happen!_

_But_ you _can stop it all from happening!_ You _can protect everyone and be the hero!_ You _can start by injuring the floating rabbit._

Peridoh threw another star. Sundew wasn't able to dodge it in time. It hit her wing and she landed to the ground. The rock was making it hard for her to move.

 **"Now** any last words?"

"NOO!" Everyone cried.

_Yes! Let me save everyone!_

"Yes," She struggled to get back on her talons. "Watch out."

"Huh?"

Sundew put in as much power as she could into the plant. It grew, monstrous amongst the other flowers. It sent a tendril to Peridoh.

"AHH!" the stick the bunny was on was glued to the tendrils of the plant "Wh-Wha-" 

_Save everyone!_

"Stop it!" She was crying "Stop it please!" The plant was surrounding Peridoh now, making her unable to move "I hate this! I hate you! I hate this plant!" She was choking. Everyone looked at Sundew and the plant in fear. 

" **I HATE THIS STUPID FAKE CONTEST!"**

* * *

After besting all the competition, Sundew has set out to get to retrieve her prize. She stopped in the middle of walking. 

"Wasn't I talking to someone before?" 

"Suuuundew!" Carrot's voice came out of a giant hill-thing. 

"What are you doing up there?" Sundew flew to reach eye-level. 

"D-dreadfully sorry...! You see, I climbed up here to hide, but... I can't seem to remember what **from,** exactly." Carrot paused, and pointed to somewhere "More importantly, I can see something in the distance!"

"What is it?"

"A light of some sort!" Sundew squinted as he continued "No... a figure... No, three figures!" She saw Almond, Cricket, and Cucumber.

"Stay here while I fly off"

"Erm, o-ok"

Sundew flew off the platform they were on. 

"You picked it at Saturday's. You told us!" Cricket's voice reminded Cucumber. They were in front of what Sundew think might be the 'Nightmare Knight' they met before on the ship. 

"S-Saturday?" Cucumber asked. 

"He didn't say anything about 'Saturday'" Sundew interrupted. She swooped down before the Nightmare Knight. 

"Sundew! You're here!" Almond ran to her "These bozos are trying to convince the Nightmare Knight into being on our side!"

"What." Sundew looked at them. Cricket opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh come on! Blue-" 

"Blue Blue Blue. Who is Blue? Why do you keep talking about them? They don't exist!"

"I believe her." Cucumber defended. 

"I never talked to you about Bl-" 

" **This was a mistake"** The beast turned around " **Head their warning, 'hero'. You have forgotten what I am"**

"But didn't you just-" Cricket began.

The mass interrupted the Hivewing " **If I must** **_remind_ you too, so be it.**" His hand glowed a crimson. He swung it sideways and... reality... itself... broke.

 **"AHHHH!!"** The bunnies cried as they fell.

Sundew and Cricket widened their wings and flew upwards. Almond was holding her brother and tightly holding on to the edge. 

"Let us help!" Cricket stood at the edge, but it broke easily from her weight. She flew up again.

"Suundeeew!" Sundew turned her head and saw that Carrot was running towards them. He stopped when he noticed the rip in reality. Cricket and Sundew were going lower and lower into the rip, no matter how much they flapped their wings.

"Carrot!" Almond yelled to him " **DO SOMETHING!"**

"But- the dragons!" 

"We aren't able to help!" Cricket explained, "I don't know how, but we can't fly upwards!" Sundew positioned herself so that she was under the rabbits. She was already pretty deep into the rip, and couldn't go upwards, but she hoped this would make it less painful. The ledge broke.

" **NOOO!!** " The kids fell right into Sundew. She was bewildered and tried to fly up, but it was like her wings weren't there, and she fell into the abyss with them.

* * *

Sundew opened her eyes. Cricket was next to her. 

"I **get** that we almost **DIED!!"** That was Almond. 

"What happened?" She stood.

"Nothing" Cucumber answered. He hugged his sister "Th-thank you for saving us by the way..."

"I didn't save you, I just became the cushion for you" 

"Let-let's just get the trophy, there's a contest to win, right?" Cucumber smiled. The others smiled too "Let's go!"

"Wait," Cricket stopped short "Anyone know where Swordtail is?"

* * *

"Let me **GOOOOO!"** Peridot whined.

"You mean, let _us_ go, right?" Sword-Guy 'corrected'.

"I mean let **me** go!" She turned back to Rosemaster "You DO Know we're on the same side, **right?!"**

"Loudmouthed little girls..." She grabbed the cheeks of the rabbit "...who compromise my plans... are **NOT** on my 'side'" 

"Well, she's not on _our_ side and there are like, only two so she must be on your side." Swordtail commented.

"You have no idea what she could have done."

"You're gonna be sorry for messing up Miss Rosie's plan!" the little rose beasts warned.

"Oh, the thought is so dreadful, I could cry..."

" **YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY FOR MAKING MISS ROSIE CRY!!!**

"Oh yeah? You wanna fight?" The over-sized butterfly clawed at the vines with his talons. The Disaster Master laughed.

"If you hate the cage," The vines swirled and tightened around Swordtail and Peridot "I can make a few arrangements" 

"I like jail!" Peridot said.

"Oh me too!" Swordtail agreed, nodding his head. The vines went back to being bars.

"Keep them entertained, girls. I'll deal with them later" Rosemaster walked away. 

"Ugh, this is somehow worse than Misbehaviors Way," The bug mumbled. _What's Misbehavior's Way?_ but the rabbit didn't want the big oaf to begin talking to her so she just sat there in silence with them.

* * *

"I-I just can't" Cricket walked next to Sundew. 

"Remember, Bumblebee, Swordtail, Nautilus, and most importantly Blue don't exist" 

"I don't know why they are in my head. It's like they actually exist. I have so many memories of them."

"I think something happened on the ship, do you remember anything weird happening?" 

"No, but I remembered that after the sundew incident little tiny Rose-like beings came out and took the green-haired bunny."

"I don't remember anything like that happening. I kinda remember the sundew but not anything else."

"Hey..." Almond spoke, "Isn't that the trophy?" 

Sundew turned her head and saw giant leaves surrounding the flower. It shined like no other. This plant seemed powerful. Not strong, _powerful._ The leaves around it were whispering a melody, a kinda half chant, half song.

_Her highness..._

_...graceful..._

_...powerful..._

_...must be protected..._

_...by the gardener._

Sundew tilted her head. 

_Who's the gardener?_ She asked them

"Looks like it." Cucumber pointed at a chest "What's that, though" Sundew muted it all and listened to the plants.

_A being..._

_... a terrifying being._

They continued in the sing-song fashion.

"Who are you talking too?" Cricket butted in the conversation "Are you talking to the plants? Is THAT what happened with the sundew?"

"Its called Leafspeak, no more questions."

"Bu- fine" She walked away towards the rabbits. 

**"GET THEM!"** Voices rang out. Sundew turned around. Plant beings ran towards them. They grabbed at the limbs of Sundew and tightened around her, immobilizing her. Carrot was holding a piece of paper but he lost his grip on it and it got stomped on by a cloaked figure.

"Two attempts in one week" It talked "Truly... the greedy know no shame..."

"Who are you?" Cricket blurted out.

"I am the caretaker of this garden"

Sundew finished it for them "The Gardener." She growled.

"Well, that's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Cricket asked.

"I mean, of course he's a gardener" Cucumber reasoned. 

"NO, IT'S LIKE THE WORD 'GUARD AND... Wait, how did you know my name?" He turned to Sundew.

"Let's say... a hunch." 

"Well then" The 'Guardener' continued "You stand in the garden of Queen Lotus... Trespassing upon such sacred ground would be heinous enough in itself... But I know exactly why you're here..."

"The trophy?" Cricket guessed.

"The Hocus Crocus."

"Wait! **That's** what the trophy is?!" Cucumber exclaimed "A flower rumored to multiply anyone's magical power... by the number of years it took to bloom... except it usually blooms every year, so it's useless. It's just a funny story."

"Wait, if it's useless, why guard it?" Sundew interrogated. _And why does it still feel powerful?_

"All sorts of **SeEdY** characters."

"No way" The little plant beings mocked.

"Now that a two-year crocus has"

"Are you kidding me"

"Does he do this on purpose"

" **has bloomed."**

"Two years?!" Cucumber gasped. _Two years? Double the power?_ Sundew thought about double the power of her Leafspeak. She thought about the hives and about them crumbling down. New trees growing through them. Carnivorous plants devouring all the Hivewings. Except for Cricket of course. _And 'Bumblebee' apparently._ Crushing her parents with... _No. Not aloud._ She shook her head.

"Tell me... did she send you?"

"She?" Carrot asked.

"That servant of the Nightmare Knight... Rosemaster. Her vile magic changed my Guardlings into her mindless slaves-her 'Roselings'. But even she failed in the end..."

"You fought a Disaster Master?" Almond was in shock.

"And won?" Cricket was amazed "You don't look that strong!"

The plants whispered:

_Powerful_

_Terrifying_

_Fearful gaze_

_Not like others_

_Fearful gaze_

_Terrifying_

_Powerful_

"What kind of being _are_ you?" The leafwing growled. The cloaked figure chuckled.

"I am far more fearsome than any 'Disaster Master'... One look into my eyes was enough to send her fleeing to her lair." He turned sideways "The Nightmare Knight himself would be horrified by what lies beneath this hood..."

"What?!" Cricket exclaimed.

"Here is a challenge, young thieves... I will show you my face..." He turned back to them. "Gaze into my eyes without fear... and you may have the Hocus Crocus"

"A-all five of us?" Cucumber and Carrot asked nervously. The 'Gaurdlings' let them go.

"Oh, c'mon, I don't scare easily," said Almond "Bring it!"

"Heh hehhh... Very well..." The Guardener lifted his hands to his cloak. He pushed down the hood and revealed...

A regular rabbit. Not like the other rabbits here, but a normal rabbit. He looked like what Sundew heard about the forest. Rabbits that looked like him used to roam the lands of the forests back then, over 50 years ago.

" **AAAAAAAAA!!!!!"** The less normal-looking bunnies ran away about of pure terror. Only Cricket and Sundew remained.

"That's it?" Sundew was underwhelmed.

"You-you guys aren't terrified? Almost everyone who looks at me runs away out of terror!" 

"You _do_ look weird compared to them, but where _we_ come from, you look like a regular rabbit." Commented Cricket.

"I-I" He took a step back. He raised his arm in the direction of the Hocus Crocus and bowed. "Well, I kept a promise. Here is the legendary Hocus Crocus of legend!"

Sundew and Cricket looked at each other. Sundew reached out an arm to grab the flower. 

_Wha-who?_

The flower said in surprise. It was like it was woken up from a deep slumber. Sundew tugged at the roots and finally got the plant out of the ground. 

"Goodbye, sir." Cricket said her farewell, and they both took off in flight, catching up to their teammates.

* * *

"I hate you. I hate her!" The young rabbit exclaimed, "And I extra hate this-" She was about to kick the vines, but noticed the sharp thorns. She laid down on the ground. Swordtail had nothing else to do so he laid next to her. 

" **UGGHHH!** Why can't she put me in a **normal** cell" She pointed at Swordtail "And **you** stay in this cage."

He looked at her, clearly offended. She shrugged her shoulders "Just don't want any confusion."

He moved to another part of the cell to gather his own thoughts. _Luna._ She penetrated his thoughts like normal. He wanted Luna to be alive, she _has_ to be. Maybe she teleported to somewhere like here! Or maybe somewhere _worse_ than here. He shuddered at the thought. 

"Fear not, child!" A jolly voice came from the direction of Peridoh. Swordtail swung his head in that direction "The guardian spirit of doors, Boltergeist has heard your plea!"

It was a talking door. _How many talking doors does this place have?_ It was bright blue with gold accents. 

"Wh-" The dragon began but was cut off by the guardian spirit.

"In your darkest hour, did you not cry out for a doo? rejoice, for it is now yours!"

Swordtail looked at Peridoh "You asked for a door?"

"No! But I think this might help us." She looked at the door "Now, are you gonna unlock yourself so I can get out of here?" 

"Get... **out...? Un...** lock...?" The voice of the door was devastated that _anyone_ could _ever_ think about unlocking a door. "Does my gift displeases you...? Does the beauty of a locked door mean... NOTHING to you...?"

"What's the point of a door that doesn't open?" Swordtail complained.

"Door haters. Blasphemers. May you gaze upon this door..." Golden bars covered the door from where they stood " **FOREVERMORE!!"**

"Hey-!" They cried out. 

"Not so fast, Boltergeist!!" A young feminine voice came from outside.

"Why punish this innocent girl..." An older, more masculine voice came after the girl.

"And... uh, my friend as well." It was definitely Blue "He is not really innocent, but we lived in a dystopia so I don't really know how much of that counts."

"...when a **REAL** door hater is on the loose?!" It was the girl again.

"Explain yourselves!"

" **Surely** the guardian spirit of doors knows Intermezzo Wall?"

"Oh Mezzo. He's a good kid." 

" **WAS** a good kid until the Nightmare Knight demolished him!"

"N-NO!!" The door cried. 

"It was gruesome! **Chilling!** And he seemed to **ENJOY IT!!** Right, Blue?" 

"Oh uh well..." He began "Yes! It was uh... awful! He was such a good door." His voice grew solemn. _Don't tell me he is feeling guilty for a_ door. Blue continued.

"We- _I_ could've saved him maybe if I... if I just-"

"Hear us out, Door of Justice!" The louder voice interrupted him."If you let them go, they'll help us take that criminal down for good!"

The young voice spoke, "Isn't that riiight?"

"YES!" Swordtail exclaimed. "The Nightmare Knight, uh, killed all the doors in my family lineage?" Swordtail tried to roll with it.

"Yeah, I can't wait to beat **that** guy." Peridoh tried to run along as well, but with a lot less effort "He burned down my village or whatever. **SO** many doors"

"Hm." The door contemplated the thought " **HMMMMMMMM.** Sounds good."

The door shined a bright yellow light. "Then, my duty here is done. Go forth, brave dooriors, with the blessing of Boltergeist! May we meet agaaaaaaaaaaa" the 'again' continued until it was too quiet to hear.

He saw Nautilus and what Cosmo showed was 'Caboodle'. There was also Blue with the _Hivewing_ baby. He glanced at Peridoh and saw that she didn't want to be with these guys.

* * *

"We found them like this." Sundew lied.

"Tell them to stop it. 'Frozen in terror' is not a good look for spring" Mr. R directed. She looked at her rabbit friends. _He was just a normal rabbit, how would anyone react like this?_

"So you made it back, 'A plant that has a flower'!" Maple spoke. "Took you long enough, eh?"

"Well?" Tulip exclaimed. "Where's that trophy you totally wrecked us for?!"

"Here." Sundew looked through her pouches and lifted the trophy. 

"Oh, magnifique, darling. You've won the first round." The pink lady came next to Sundew "Next is the runway show. Just let Azalea hold on to that while we get you to hair and makeup. Or whatever we can do with a creature like you" 

"Okay..." She gave the shiny flower to the lady. 

"No time to waste. Right this way, girls" Sundew walked with the rabbit and everyone else, but not before she took one last glance at Cucumber, Almond and Carrot, giving chase after the lady.

Cricket stayed in the crowd. 

* * *

"So what's this all about" Peridot grumbled "Did you forget I'm on the **EVIL** side, or are you having a mid-quest crisis?" 

"We helped you **because** you're on the evil side. Also, Swordtail was with you." The princess looked at the bunny. They were on Caboodle's arms while the dragons walked on the ground. "Peridot, correct?'

"Hmph."

"You've got to know what's going on. The officers in town told us the royals were wiped out- but that's **impossible!"**

Peridot laughed "Wow, you haven't figured **THAT** out? At least everyone else had an **excuse** for being clueless."

"And what, pray tell, is **that** supposed to mean?"

"Use your brain cell, Goody-Goody. How'd you think we ended up here? Of aaall your ' **hero'** friends, why do you think Rosemaster singled **YOU** and the **weirdos** out?"

* * *

The lady still nagged at the edges of Sundew's mind. There's something weird going one. The way Cricket talked about those people, and _believe_ in how they are real, makes it seem like something else is going on. Alarm bells were going on in her head. She _has_ to get to them. Sundew opened her wings, signaling the artists doing 'makeup' on her face to go away.

"I'm leaving" She turned around.

"NO! You can't! the competition is still going on!" A random lady cried. She grabbed the dress of Sundew. 

"Too bad, I don't care about this competition!" She used her talon and ripped the dress so that it was off her. She barreled to the door and opened it. The Leafwing flared her wings and flew to the place she last saw the lady.

"Wh-" Cricket began but before she could finish, Sundew grabbed her talon and flew off. 

"Why are you in a rush?" The Hivewing asked, now flying side to side with her.

"I think something bad is going to happen." 

"Wha-" Cricket was cut off when they reached a wall of thorns. 

"Let me handle this" Sundew looked at the plants and spoke:

_Hello_

_Hmm. Who are you?_

_I need to get through here. Please move._

_No._

_Why? Please move._

_No. The rose tells us not to. The rose tells us not to._

_Who is the rose?_

_The rose tells us not to._

_We need to get to the rose. We can help the rose._

_The rose tells us not to._

Sundew looked at Cricket "We are not going through these." 

_The rose says you are not gonna help her._

"Maybe we can cut through these?"

_The rose says you are dangerous._

"No, I think these are too thick" 

_The rose says you are the enemy._

Suddenly the vines came barreling towards the dragons, making an entrance. Sundew grabbed Cricket's talons and flew past the vines. One of them grabbed the hind leg of Sundew and pulled, drawing out blood. _I really wish I had fire right now._

They dodged and reached Almond and Cucumber. Cucumber turned to them "Sundew! Cricket! Weren't you-?"

"I think something bad is going to happen." Sundew explained. "And it seems I was right."

"The creepy lady was going to give that flower to someone!" Almond described. "Dunno who though."

"Yeah, Sir carrot went after-" Cucumber turned around and saw Sir Carrot, not giving chase after the lady "N-never mind that," He pointed in a direction "That's where she went! Hurry!"

* * *

"So this is where the vines come from!" Cricket buzzed around the thing. It looked like a tree, but with deadly thorn branches and a bright red rose at the base. _So this must be 'the rose'._

" **C-Cucumber!"** A blue-haired but brown-skinned rabbit came from one of the halls. They hugged him. Two Silkwings and a Hivewing baby came towards her and Cricket. Her eyes lit up.

"You guys are here!" She looked at the blue and purple one, their tails intertwining. 

"Wait." Sundew took a step back "You guys are real?" She tried to get memories of these guys, but she came up empty taloned.

"Of course!" The one with blue and orange scales scolded "I _told_ you!"

" **I HATE THIS!!"** A young green-haired rabbit threw a green star at the thorn tree after talking to Almond. The base was covered in a green stone when the star hit. It spread through the thorns. Everything came back to her at rapid speed. Blue, the one who helped her steal the book of Clearsight. Swordtail, the stupid one that keeps saying how cool Sundew was. Bumblebee, the clingy hatchling that Cricket basically stole. _How could I forget about them?_ But she could, and she did. 

"I-I just forgot who you guys were!" Sundew confessed.

"How is that possible?" Cricket asked, but a noise erupted from behind them.

"You guys!!"

"That's" Nautilus turned to face the talker, which was Azalea, or really "Princess Azalea!" The pink rabbit was breathing heavily "I **KNEW** you couldn't be-"

"No time!" The princess cut off the other princess "Rosemaster- she **used** all of us to get her hands on that Hocus-" Thorns covered her, leaving only petals left. Sundew felt everything around her in mixtures and shades of pink, red, grey, white, and black. That color scheme would've been cute if the black and grey weren't the overwhelming colors. 

"Mother of Justice!" A cat person which Sundew _knew_ she hadn't met before, or at least formally, cried "What's going on?!" 

"Beats me!" Swordtail chimed. Slow laughing was heard above them. A tall being rose in front of everyone. 

"Who's there?!" Shouted Almond.

"Isn't it obvious?" The being ridiculed "Rosemaster."

That's _the rose the thorns were talking about._ Sundew thought with sudden realization. Rosemaster was mostly black, except for some places like her completely white face and the rose on top of her head. The most striking part of her was the shining white Hocus Crocus on her chest, with white veins coming out of it. She spoke:

"But what does **my** name matter? Nautilus. Peridot. Caboodle. Blue. Swordtail. Maybe even that little **brat**. If the five of you had fallen under my spell, you'd never have made it this far. Not that it makes a difference now."

" **Cut the monologue!"** Almond ran at Rosemaster "What'd you do with the prin-" Vines that were behind Rosemaster surrounded the little rabbit. 

"I rather like my monologue, actually. No need to be rude." The black vines threw Almond at the group "That's always the way with you heroes, isn't it? So impatient. So arrogant. So cute."

A grey mass reached Rosemaster, but it did nothing. The Leafwing looked and saw that it was Cucumber that caused it. "Why, that's Mutemaster's power! How exciting... But I think that's quite **enough** excitement for you." She grabbed a flower that Sundew guessed was Azalea and blew on it, scattering the petals. A thorn from behind the Disaster Master grabbed at Sundew by the stomach as she tried to claw her way out. Everyone below them fell to sleep. 

She continued to bite and claw at the vine.

"That will do nothing." The vine moved so that she was facing Rosemaster "I was planning on the girl, but I saw that you were susceptible to my little spell, so I thought it would be fun if I chose you." She put a finger on Sundew's chin, lifting it up as she bared her teeth in dissatisfaction. The thorn lifting her swung to one side.

"Now, we mustn't do this here. I have a far lovelier venue in mind."

The vine threw Sundew. She landed at the edge of a cliff, almost falling off the edge. While the leafy dragon was lifting herself up, she saw that Rosemaster grew even larger in size. A tree with white bark and roses on the branches replaced the big rose on her head. She smiled, as a white tree erupted from the ground. Sundew opened her wings and dodged the branches. _I'm supposed to like trees!_ A branch grabbed the hind leg that was bleeding from the thorn before. She grunted from the pain as she fell. She looked at a rose bush and saw Sir Carrot hiding. 

"Oh... I'd forgotten all about your other friend. Awfully good at hiding, isn't he?" Carrot was murmuring little apologies, but they were overwhelmed by Rosemaster's voice "Was he simply going to watch you die? How insidious. What a coward. He would probably roll with any situation, not thinking about how unjust it is."

_Coward._

_Let me die._

_Coward._

_Let me die._

_He would let_ me _die just to protect_ himself!

_Let me die._

Her mind swirled with everything. Anger fueled her limbs like with everything else she does. It's their fault we were on this adventure, to begin with. If they didn't tied them up, they would've found a way to get back by now. Willow. She is there along with everyone else. Sundew was the hero of the Leafwings. She's the way to destroy the hives for good. Everyone will die by Wasp without her. 

_Their fault._

_Their fault._

_Their fault._

"Don't you think so, Sundew?" Sundew stood up, ignoring the pain screaming from her leg. 

"Erm... Sundew? Are you liste-" Carrot started, but she launched forward before he could finish. He dodged. "Sundew... Sundew!" He was at the edge of a cliff.

"Take care of him, won't you?"

The dragon pounced again, this time successful. She had her talons right over his chest, slightly curled. His eyes were full of fear. 

_Coward._

The ledge he was on crumbled. Sundew pulled away her talons and let him fall.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" She stared with no emotion as he fell to his death.

or she thought.

* * *

Sundew woke up in a plain. She looked around. She saw Sir Carrot, except he didn't look like him. No, he did look like him, but he didn't _feel_ like Sir Carrot. He seemed to resonate with confidence. He also had new shiny armor. He looked back at her. She stood up and the dragon winced from the pain in her leg. She remembered the fight. She slowly walked to him. 

"You fight well." She lowered her head and brought it back up.

"You do too" He commented.

"Sundew?" Cried out Cricket.

"Sir Carrot?" Cried out Almond. 

"Ah- **there** you are!" noticed Cucumber "Are you alright?" 

Sundew looked at the group "Yeah." She turned her head to look at Carrot "Carrot did a good job. Without him, I don't think we could survive" 

Everyone walked to Carrot and complimented him. Suddenly a bright blue light burst in front of them. 

"Well done, Legendary Hero, et cetera!" The _Oracle_ greeted. She had what Sundew guessed was Rosemaster's Disaster Stone. 

Chardonnay said a quiet "Hello."

"Another evil triumphed-" Then the Oracle saw the dragons "-Oh, you guys are still here?!" 

"YES!" Every time she appeared, Sundew's blood boiled " _You_ still haven't found a way to get us back!"

"I forgot about that. I kinda thought you would leave by yourself"

"To WHERE exactly?" 

"I don't know! Just somewhere!"

"Um... Your Dreamship." Nautilus began "I hate to bother you again but I'm worried about Liquus, and-"

The Oracle interrupted her. "Well, that's enough chit-chat. You know what's next! Accept this prize...umm. What?" the stone in her hands disappeared. Behind her was the Nightmare Knight, holding the stone. His cloak mixing with her dress. Fear struck her face. 

"BYE!" The Oracle left in a swirl of blue. Sundew remembered both instances with him, both ended terribly. She hoped this might be different. He turned away from the crowd.

" **A prize. Another trophy.** " He gave the stone to Cucumber. " **Another _ornament_ for your weapon. How heroic." **The hulking beast looked at Peridoh "Peridoh. Come."

"I-" She began "I'LL GO HOME WHEN I FELL LIKE IT!! YOU CAN'T-" A bubble of purple surrounded Peridoh. "Um, you can't" She disappeared. He swirled his cape and disappeared as well. 

"...Is she really on his side?" asked Almond in dispair. Suddenly leaves erupted from the ground.

" **Roselings!"** Cried Nautilus 

"Wait, are they still brainwashed?" Questioned Cricket. The Roselings looked at each other in confusion.

"What? Is **that** what the Guardener told you? Miss Rosie didn't brainwash us... We were the ones who went to her." A Roseling explained "At first, we only did it to get back at **HIM** for taking over our garden and treating us like his toadies. But she was kind to us... She actually cared for us... That was why we stayed... And now..."

"What? Do you want me to cry or something?" It suddenly burst from Sundew "Because **surprise- I don't care HOW nice she was to you guys!** She still-!!" 

A talon touched Sundew's shoulder "Sundew... Stop." It was Blue.

The Roselings looked at them.

"Here." Cucumber had Rosemaster's stone and got to his knees "This is what you want, right? Take her."

" **WHAT?!"** Almond and Sundew both shouted at him.

"Cucumber..." Sir Carrot object. "You can't be serious."

Swordtail decided to chime in. "They're the _bad_ guys!" 

"If you give away the stone, we can't experiment and find the answer!" Cricket tried to reason. "I also wonder what that stone will do." That part she muttered under her breath. 

"I get it, okay? I don't think we were wrong to stop her." He still talked to the Roselings. "But..." The rabbit looked at the Disaster Stone "I don't know."

"Um-I agree. W-With Cucumber. It's probably unprecedented but I... I don't think there's any harm." Nautilus spoke up.

"Me too. We don't even need it, right?" Blue coincided with the two. Bumblebee was still napping, somehow. 

Nautilus looked at the flower beings. "As long as they promise not to cause any more **trouble."**

"...We lived here too, you know. We don't want this kingdom destroyed any more than you. We just wanted to make Miss Rosie happy." They looked at the stone "Miss Rosie..."

Cucumber gave the stone to them. 'Good Job'. She felt it again, but this one was a lot more solemn.

* * *

"Seems everything's in order, beautifuls!" A voice came out of nowhere, Sundew guessed it was Mr. R's but she wasn't sure. "If I may present... King Sunflower, King Aster, and Princess Azalea!" 

Everyone clapped. 

Almond walked to Azalea with the Dreamsword.

"We need you to sign this..." She gave it to the princess. Blue, Cucumber, Cricket, and Bumblebee were talking to Mr. R.

She got a round cylinder out of nowhere and signed it. 

"What's that?" Swordtail asked.

"A... marker?" The princess looked at him in confusion. 

"Oh, never saw a marker in Pantala. But why are you using that instead of your own talons? Or in this case, fingers."

"Because... I don't want them dirty?"

"Oh, ok." 

"Anyways," She looked at the sword with suspicious eyes. "It's the real one, huh?"

Sundew looked at her "What do you mean-" suddenly a cloud of dust and petals came out of nowhere. Sundew coughed. 

"Almond!" Sir Carrot was holding her as she was having a coughing fit from the smoke.

"Look!" Cucumber cried "They're-" He coughed "Getting away-!"

The group ran to the main entrance. They noticed a giant pink round thing with a basket attached.

" **SATURDAY!!"** Cucumber called out " **Get back here!!"**

" **Sorry, y'all!** Looks like I win this round!" She waved at them as she laughed.

"No, you won't!" Swordtail opened up his wings and lifted off the ground. 

"Swordatil!" Cricket grabbed the tail of him, and she was almost lifted off the ground because of the older dragon "Didn't Cucumber say that they had weapons before? What if they have them now and they hit you! We would have to search for you!"

"B-b-but- fine." He put his talons in the ground. 

"Need a riiiiiiide, kids?" They looked at the direction of the voice.

* * *

The dragons were sitting in the back of the 'bus', all of their legs underneath their bodies.

Cricket was next to Blue and Bumblebee was still in her pouch. Cricket was asking Blue questions about the bus even though there was no possible way he could've answered them. Sundew was next to Swordtail while the rabbits were in the front of the bus. Cucumber was talking to the announcer rabbit from before, now driving the bus. She looked at a window. They were high above the clouds, she wondered how the bus flew. 

"So..." Swordtail looked at Sundew "Carrot said something about you fighting him, can you tell me about it?"

"No." She replied.

"What?! Ugh, fine." He looked in the opposite direction. Suddenly his antenna twitched. He turned to her again "Don't you feel something?"

"No." She replied again. 

"Oh, ok then. It's just that it felt colder than before, that's all."

Sundew looked at the window and saw that the bus was enveloped in a big blue fog. When she squinted, she swore she saw something white. It looked like it was built onto a building that stood tall amongst the clouds. Then it disappeared amongst them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to be more creative in the formatting, tell me how you like it!


	5. The Otherdragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to check on Hawthorn and the harmless seed!

Sir Tomato was stomping around the hallways. Lettuce quickly following.

"We need a new team member!" Tomato shouted over his stomping.

"Wait- didn't we already, uh nevermind. How about that guy?" Lettuce pointed to behind Tomato. Behind him was a... a... dragon. It had leafy wings and was green. It was big and had a snake around its neck. The leafy dragon was talking to a potted plant. Tomato took a step back.

"That guy? Psshh, why do we need **that** guy?" 

"Who are you talking about?" The dragon stood up and turned around to face Tomato. Tomato's head, including ears, only reached its shoulders. It had a smile on its face.

"Uhhh, nobody! Let's go Lettuce!" Tomato grabbed the wrist of Lettuce and began to leave but the dragon spoke again:

"Do you want some tea? I make some good tea! Of course, using your plants it would be hard to make my _perfect_ tea but, I think it might work!" 

"Uhh, we don't need tea! but thanks for suggesting it!" Tomato walked faster. 

"Oh come on," the dragon walked towards them, faster than Tomato. Seeing this, Sir Tomato ran, trying to run away from the beast. It opened its wings and flew in front of them "Please, I never made tea in this world, and I think you would be perfect testers!" It booped the rabbit's nose with one of its giant talons. 

"I think we should just drink the tea to get this over with" Lettuce whispered in Tomato's ear.

"Okay fine! we'll drink your stupid tea!" Tomato exclaimed. 

"Yay! You won't regret this!" The dragon walked and the two rabbits followed them. They reached the kitchen. 

"Ok, wait here" He grabbed two stools and placed them near the island. "Ok, so let me..." The beast's gaze landed on a plant. The plant had a dark red stem with bright green veins. The leaves were the opposite, bright green with dark red veins. It also had nice white flowers with dark seeds in them. 

"Oh my Clearsight" He surrounded the plant with his talons "How..." 

Lettuce cleared her throat.

The monster snapped its gaze to her "Ahh! Sorry, your tea will be ready soon!" He grabbed the leaves of the plant as he filled a pot with water. Tomato was tapping his fingers and feet in anticipation. 

"Why do you guys have so much baking equipment, and why do you have no TEA LEAVES!" The dragon roared as he shuffled through the cabinet. 

"Maybe its because we are in the **Donut** Kingdom?" remarked Lettuce "Not the **Tea** Kingdom?" 

"Eh, that makes sense" He placed two cups of in front of them "You know, that reminds me of the tale of the seven kingdoms" 

"Seven kingdoms?" inquired Tomato.

"Yeah, just a tale from my world" He poured tea into the cups "It's about how across the ocean, there lives a continent with seven kingdoms. The dragons there are weird and mystical. Some can swim, some can switch colors, and even one kingdom can read minds and see the future!" 

"Wait really?" Tomato stood up and landed his hands on the table. 

"Well, it's just a tale with only one piece of evidence." He stopped. "I see you are not drinking your tea!" 

"Uhh" Tomato quickly grabbed the cup and chugged a big sip out of it. The creature's face brightened up. 

"Good, right? Heh, anyways, the only piece of evidence we have is the book of Clearsight. It is a book written by a black dragon, she could tell the future and even trace timelines. She saved all of us and gave the book to her ancestors so that we would always be protected" His face frowned. He looked at the empty cups "Want more?" 

"Uh, no! we are full! mmm, that tea was so good! heh" Tomato grabbed Lettuce's hand and they raced away before the green giant could say anymore.

* * *

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The sound continued. Peridot formed a bright green star in the palm of her hand. She kept hearing shuffling and clinks and clangs. The rabbit put her hand on the door. Low whispers could be heard past it. She opened it. 

" **Hey!** What's going **ON** in-?!"

She saw the Nightmare Knight next to a stand mixer and in an apron. Hawthorn was next to him, holding a teacup. After a long time, the Nightmare Knight turned the mixer off.

* * *

" **Peridot, it's almost three in the morning. Why are you awake?"**

"Couldn't sleep" the rabbit girl replied as she ate another cookie "Why are YOU guys awake?"

" **I don't sleep"**

"Well, I wanted to make some test teas and noticed that the Nightmare Knight was here, so we agreed to work together!" Hawthorn responded joyfully "and I _still_ don't see the plants in the cookies!"

" **I'm not going to put strange plants named 'Breath of Evil' in my cookies."**

"'Breath of Evil'?" Peridot interrupted. 

"Oh!" Hawthorn grabbed a strange plant that was next to the weird wooden seed. _Why does he keep that thing?_ "This is the Breath of Evil! If you eat it, and another person eats or digests it, you can control them! That's what I did with this viper!" The long snake twisted so that it was on the countertop. It still had shards of peridot in between its scales. 

"Woah! THAT'S so cool! That kinda reminds me of an episode of Pumice!"

"Pumice? Like the rock?"

"No! Its a tv show!" Peridot paused for a second "Do you guys want to watch it with me?" 

**"W** h **a** t **?**?" They said at the same time.

* * *

"I forgot I set this episode to record while we were in the Flower Kingdom, or at least, me and the Nightmare Knight" She added as she turned the tv on. 

"Wow! What is that?" as Hawthorn asked

"A... tv?" 

" **Where he is from, technology isn't as advanced"** The knight answered. He looked at the tv " **I never expected you to be interested in a show like this."**

"Yeah, well," the theme song was playing in the background "I didn't think you'd be into sugar cookies and **you,"** She pointed to Hawthorn "Would be so into making mind control tea"

"It's not mind control-" The dragon's voice was hushed and squeaky so it was easily overwhelmed by the Knight sternly correcting **"They were shortbread."**

"Shhh, whatever it's starting" The episode began.

* * *

"Cordeliaaa. I wanna go home." Peridot whined "It's so cold"

"You think _you're_ cold? I'm freezing!" Hawthorn complained with her. He was wearing a bunch of crudely sewn blankets. 

"I thought you wanted to see the Crystal Kingdom Peridot" Cordelia reminded "And Hawthorn, _you_ wantedto go here to see the Forsaken Master."

"He must be alone. I know what it's like to be banished somewhere." Hawthorn reasoned. "I didn't know they live HERE!" He spread his wings.

"I'm gonna die!" Peridot exaggerated. 

"Try to grit your teeth. You know what's in it for us if we do this right, don't you?" Cordelia tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, 'ultimate power'" Peridot answered. "If the Nightmare Knight really wanted to help us, couldn't he just wave his hand and make you Super Cordelia? Or, like, something **WARM???** "

"I wonder how strong this guy really is." Hawthorn murmured, not paying attention to their conversation.

"Power comes at a price, My child." Cordelia tried to reason with Peridot again."I'm willing to pay a little frostbite if that's what it takes."

"Or Super Peridot" 

"Now look." In front of them was a giant dark purple crystal with a bright purple star in the front. 

"Whoa." Both Hawthorn and Peridot gasped at it. 

"So if you read it, we win, right?" Peridot looked in excitement. "C'mon, open it!"

"Not yet." Cordelia holds onto the book with a tight grip. "He explicitly told me to wait until they arrive, and I'm not feeling any insubordinate urges."

"Guess I should go get them huh?"

"Indeed you should sweetheart." The cat looked at Hawthorn. "You stay here." 

"Ok..." He sat down. 

"And once I get them... we win, right?" Peridot proposed.

"Yes, **THEN** we win." Cordelia started to laugh, then the laugh turned into a cackle. Peridot joined with her as Hawthorn looked on with confusion. 


	6. The Best Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Thebestmaster to show that he is the Best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the worst chapter.

The gang left Blue, Swordtail, Sir Carrot, and Ametrine at the castle to defeat Quakemaster. Cricket and Sundew were in coats fitted to them by 'Brambleby'. They both had tail and armbands to keep those parts warm. Sundew's was green and gold like her scales while Cricket's coat was just a bright yellow. Sundew was holding Bumblebee in the pouch Blue gave her since their group has more numbers to protect Bumblebee with. Bumblebee was in blankets in the pouch. The Leafwing was limping from her hind leg. Cricket was glad Queen Saphire bandaged it up for them. The dragons were behind everyone else, even though they can easily overtake them with their wings. 

"Hey," Cricket tried to Sundew with her wing. "I need to talk to you"

"Yes?" It was successful. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Just, do you think I'll ruin this?"

"Ruin this? Why would you ruin this? What do you even mean by that?"

"Just..." The Hivewing began, thinking about what happened the last few days. "I keep escalating the fights. Like with Noisemaster, if I didn't accidentally shout and make Mutemaster pass out, maybe Cucumber's and Blue's plan would work and we don't have to fight them."

"Noisemaster literally said that we had to fight. We would fight them either way."

"Oh, you make a good point. But with Rosemaster-!"

"It's not _your_ fault that everyone, especially me, kept making you think you were insane. Being the only one to remember people would make almost anyone seem insane."

Cricket let out a sigh "Thank you, I really needed that."

"Mm-hmm hm ha ha..."

The noise cut threw the air. Cricket snapped her head to look at the big, dark-purple crystal behind the villains. 

"Well, well." The cat started "Look who's decided to join us" 

The cat and Peridoh were in nice and fuzzy coats, similar to everyone else. Behind them was a big mass. A...

"Leafwing!" Sundew cried out.

"Lefwing!" Bumblebee mimicked happily.

"Oh, aren't you so smart!" Cricket praised. 

"Oh hi there!" The leafwing smiled at them "I'm very glad the tribes found peace!"

"Uh well," Cricket corrected "The leafwings are still hiding from the Hivewing and the Silkwings are still used as slaves/servants. So no, peace isn't found yet, but we're working on it!"

"Well, I hope you-"

"SHUT UP Hawthorn! Cordelia is going to speak!" Peridoh informed. 

"Thank you" Cordelia turned to face the crew "Very soon, you will know me as the **owner** of this pitiful **pancake** of a planet!" 

"But why?" Everyone looked at Cucumber "Taking over Caketown Castle, summoning the Nightmare Knight- **why** are you doing all this?'

" **Why...?"** She looked at Peridoh and they both laughed.

"I **told** you they were dweebs." Peridoh mocked.

"And how right you were"

"Wait" Cricket turned to Hawthorn and pointed at him "Why are _you_ on their side?"

"Because Seedy told me"

It was Almond this time "Seedy?"

Hawthorn grabbed a wooden egg-looking 'seed' from his bad cloak ”Seedy!"

"He's crazy" Cordelia ridiculed "Anyways, I'll admit I never expected you to make it this far... but no matter." She lifted a purple book "With this power- with the Forsaken Master unsealed, I'll make this mountain **YOUR TOMB!"**

"Sorry" added in Hawthorn. 

"What is that book?" Cricket pointed to it.

"Why, the key to your destruction of course. A little gift from the Nightmare Knight. As soon as I-" She opened the book, and a bright light came from the book to the star on the crystal. A cracking noise could be heard.

"That's it?" Peridot looked at Cordelia in confusion "I thought he told you to read it"

"Wait...He did" Cordelia looked at the book "'Cordelia- The Stone Seal is broken. Very soon, the Forsaken Master will rise from his long slumber. As promised, his power is beyond measure. The Thousand Fears at his command will bring ruin upon your enemies." Cricket looked at the Stone Seal

"But be warned..." The cracks on the seal spread. "This creature does not obey my orders, and neither will he answer to you. Escape his grasp with your life and prove your worth to me..." She stopped for a second "... or perish in despair"

"Wait what!?" Sundew screamed at them.

Cordelia looked at the seal "We've been-"

The Stone Seal broke. And shattered into many pieces. A black swirl surrounded everyone. Flooding everything in black. The blackest black Cricket ever saw.

The black consumed them.

* * *

Cricket opened her eyes. She was inside of something. She doesn't know what it was. She tried to move, but she felt plastic at the sides. She was positioned similar to when she was at the concert. A metal bar touched her chest. When she tries to stand up, something scratchy stopped her. It reached from the wall behind her, to above her left shoulder and over her chest, to the floor near her right talon. 

"Wh-where are we?" That was Sundew. Cricket didn't even notice that the Leafwing was next to her. 

"WHAA!! SNUDOO! CIKET!" Bumblebee cried. She was behind both of them. 

"No no no no It's ok it's ok Bumblebee." Cricket tried to calm her down. Dim lights were turned on, making everything seem a dark bluish-green. Cricket wondered how the lights work since it was cool and not warm in color, but she thought it might not be the time for it. The lights were next to two long pieces of metal with wooden planks connecting them that stretched from behind the thing they were on to pass it. The Hivewing couldn't see the end of it. Everything was black. Cricket turned to Sundew 

"I-I think this is the Forsaken Master's doing"

"FORSA-CEN MATTER!"

"Well, It's obvious _now_." The Leafwing added snarkily. Cricket looked forward. Two big bright lights came out of the front of the thing. Cricket tried to lean forward, but it was hard with the strap. The thing they were on moved. It creaked and it was rickety. Only now has Cricket noticed the metal wheels. She wondered how this thing worked, but maybe later when she wasn't in a dark nothing. They passed a black doorway and they both saw giant, bright and yellow eyes above them.

"Ahh..."

"Such brave dragons...

have entered my domain... 

But how brave...?"

Cricket grabbed at the metal bar in front of her.

I will bring visions upon them...

visions of a thousand fears...

Will they endure ...

or be consumed...? 

Look 

up.”

They stopped. Cricket reluctantly looked up and saw...

a giant clock. It ticked.

”Uhh...” she began. 

”Do you feel scared? Terrified even?” 

Sundew looked at the clock and looked everywhere else, probably hoping for more ”Maybe it’s because we are dragons but...” 

”Hmmm, maybe it **is** because you are dragons. This is the fear of time.”

”Oh, I think you misinterpreted what it means” Cricket readjusted her glasses ”I read a book in my school’s library, and it was about fears. When it means fear of time, it means the fear of the evermoving path we are on. Not clocks” 

”Oh... Thanks for telling me.”

”No problem!”

”But this next one...” They moved again ”Will be much, much scarier”

They moved into another dark room. This time... Filled with a ton of round, flat, pieces of metal. They stopped.

”Welcome to... The fear of change.” 

The Leafwing moved in her seat ”I think you misinterpreted this one as well” 

”Oh...” The voice mumbled something ineligible ”Uhh... To the next room!” 

They moved. Sundew whispered to Cricket ”I don’t think this guy knows what’s he's doing”

”Well,” She whispered back ”Maybe it's the calm before the storm?” 

”Uh, hopefully not”

* * *

”AHHHH!” The voice erupted in the next room.

The dragons turned to each other. ”Uhhh” 

”THE VOICES! The voices are speaking...” 

”WARRUP!” Bumblebee added to the noise behind them. 

”They are staring...”

They slowly moved to this room. They heard the screams and tried to get out, but the straps tied them to the seat. They moved to the room and saw... 

”Hawthorn?” Cricket called to him. The giant dragon was in the center of a ring made out of rabbit mannequins. He clutched Seedy tightly. 

”Yeah...” The Forsaken Master spoke ”Dunno about the deal with this guy. I didn’t expect this many visitors and I wanted a unique experience for each and finding over a _thousand_ fears is kinda tiring, you know? So I just put in a lot of mannequins in this room because I heard they were creepy. Never thought anyone would make it to this room, or that it would work.” 

Hawthorn still stood there, clutching the wooden seed and muttering random things. 

”HAWTHORN!” Sundew called out to him louder. He finally turned his head in their direction. 

”Quiet...” he muttered. ”They can hear you...” 

”They’re not alive” Hawthorn jumped at the noise and looked at the two giant eyes. 

”Wh-who are you?...” 

”Thebe- I mean... The Forsaken Master? Is that what you guys call me?” _Thebe-? The beast? The beastmaster?_

Cricket looked at the bright eyes ”Yeah” 

”Well then, come, giant dragon, join the others in the cart.” 

”OH!” everyone jumped at Cricket’s voice. ”That's what this is!”

”Uh, yeah, also remember to put in your seat belt!”

”May I help him?” 

”Yeah” the strap for Cricket zoomed right into her seat and the metal lifted. She got out and helped Hawthorn get in. She studied the mechanisms of the ’seat belt’. She went back to her seat and tightened the strap. The cart moved forward.

Bumblebee whined ”WAN SNUDOO AND CIKET! WAN SNUDOO AND CIKET!”

”Shhh you will get us later ok?” Cricket tried to calm her down.

”C’mon! Why have Sundew and Cricket if you can have Hawthorn!” the giant leafwing recommended. 

”Ha-thon?” She mimicked. 

”Good enough”

* * *

”Ugh, ” Sundew groaned ”How long will this go?” 

"The room you are going to is room 15." The eyes informed. They were leaving the room for 'fear of small spaces' which was just filled with a lot of small pictures of space.

"15 out of what?"

"15 out of a thousand-"

"WHAT!" Sundew was scratching at the straps with her talons, trying to get out. 

"C'mon," Cricket grabbed her talon "This could be a lot worse..."

"Like what?'

"We could be running for our lives from Wasp again."

"Ok fine, you win." 

The cart stopped suddenly. Cricket was ready to prepare for another misinterpreted fear, but what she saw was Cucumber, Nautilus, Almond, Peridoh, and Cordelia.

"Guys!" Hawthorn called out.

"What is this? The fear of social interaction?" muttered Sundew.

"No, that is the next room." Everyone looked at the big bright eyes. Suddenly surveys appeared in the talons of the dragons.

"Wait!" Cricket called out to the voice "May we have ink?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" long cylinders appeared out of the air.

"Thanks?" Cricket looked at the weird items. She pressed the top and it clicked.

"May we leave?" asked Sundew grumpily.

"Ok, but only for a bit." The straps came back to the seats and the bar lifted. Everyone got out except Cricket, examining the survey. 

"Can't believe you are here!" Cucumber welcomed Sundew.

"CUMBER!" Bumblebee happily greeted.

"Please don't say my name like that"

Cricket looked around and filled out the survey, muting everything out. 

How would you rate your experience so far?

(check all that apply)

I am genuinely afraid. 

_Check_

Cricket wrote in the side area: _At first._ _The atmosphere is really good, but the main fears could be better._

I will call my mommy.

I would seal it away in a crystal prison.

"Meh" (please don't check this one)

_check_

_Sorry,_ The Hivewing wrote at the side of the survey.

" **STOPPP ITTTTTT"** Cricket looked away from her survey to see a shadow.

"Stubborn child." It was the voice of the Forbidden Master "You were warned. And now..."

**BLEHHH!** I'M GONNA EATCHA!"

"Awwwwwww" Everybody, except for the dragons that just looked confused, 'awwed' in unison. The creature had big and bright yellow eyes like before, but it had more of a shape this time. He had a top hat with a snake that's about to eat a mouse. The bowtie was of a bat. Its hands were attached to puppet strings. It was floating. 

" **What, What, WHAT?!** What do you people **WANT FROM ME?!** " The puppet shouted angrily "I did everything right! I RESEARCHED! These are **PROVEN FEARS!"**

"Well yeah, but you misinterpreted them," Cricket informed while getting out of the cart. 

"You have a real knack for comedy, though!" Nautilus added in happily.

" **COMEDY?!"** The being fell down of the ground. "Hwaaa."

They looked at the ground, sadness on their face "Great, I beefed it. All that work, and still can't live up to my win name"

"Ooh! Fearmaster, right?" Nautilus guessed "Or... something along those lines? Scaremaster? No...?"

He clenched his fist. "Created to be the best... Thebestmaster."

Sundew looked at him in confusion. "That's... That's your name?"

"'Besty for short." Besty looked at them. "BUT I'M NOT EVEN AVERAGE-Y."

"I can't even do the most basic thing right... Can't even scare a bunch of kids-" Nautilus tugged at his cloth, making his hat fall off. "Oof!"

"Cheer up Thebestmaster! You're trying so hard..." She hugged then kissed him. "That makes you the best in **MY** book."

"Why are you trying to be scary anyway?" Hawthorn criticized. 

"Yeah!" Cucumber joined in. "It just seems kind of pointless."

" **YOU'RE pointless!"** He grabbed his hat and put it on top of his head. "You don't have a **CLUE** how big this is for me!! It's my one shot... the only purpose I have in life. I can't just **stop."** He looked at nowhere melodramatically. "I know I'll have to show my face to Steve again someday... but at least... at least it'll never be as a quitter." A tear came from his eye as white petals flew pass him out of nowhere. 

"Uhh..." Peridoh was next to Almond as she looked at Thebestmaster. 

"Steve?" Almond asked before Cricket could.

"... Oh yeah." He turned around to look at her. "What name do you guys use, again? 'Nightmare Guy...'?"

Everyone stared at him in total silence. The same thought going through their heads.

_YOU CALL THE NIGHTMARE KNIGHT 'STEVE'??????_

Cricket also had another thought: _Steve's a weird name._

"Anyway." Besty continued. "Since you went to the trouble of freeing me... I've got just one thing to ask. Ummm. D'y'all think you could seal me up again? Like... in the big rock. Please.."

Everyone looked at him in confusion but the only one that spoke was Hawthorn. "Wait, you _WANT_ to be sealed away? Won't you get lonely?" 

"Nah, not really. Might sound crazy, but it's not so bad in there. Plus, it gives me time to rethink my act... Hey, by the way, did you ever fill out that survey? I'd **SUPER** appreciate it. Thanks." 

That reminded Cricket. She went to the cart and grabbed her survey as everyone talked. She walked to Besty as Peridoh was about to throw a star at them. She gave him it. 

"Here you go!"

"Oh, thanks!" He grabbed the survey but he frowned when he saw it. "You gave me a 'meh?"

"I'm sorry but-" Someone behind them cleared their throat. 

"I'm busy trying to throw my seal at him!!" Peridoh pointed at Besty. 

"Oh sorry!" Cricket backed away. Peridoh rolled her eyes and threw the green star at him. 

It started at the base of his cloth-thing and hat. It started to spread as he spoke. "It's... It's working! Once again, I can be at peace...! Thaaank..." He was fully enveloped in the crystal now, floating. The crystal shattered to pieces as Thebestmaster screamed.

"What's this, a seal for **BABIES?!** It's like a wet paper bag!!"

Peridoh was full of rage as Cordelia tried to calm her down.

Besty looked at the dragons. "Do you have a better seal than that?" 

Cricket looked at him in confusion. "N-no. We don't have any powers for that."

"Actually." Hawthorn stepped forward. "I have this idea, it's pretty bad but I think I might be able to do it."

"What is your plan?" Sundew stared at him.

"Well, you are a Leafwing so you might know what this is, but I have very strong Leafspeak. So my idea is to get a tree and cover him in the branches of the tree."

"Wait." Peridoh stepped up. "You can control plants?'

Sundew and Hawthorn looked slightly offended by this but only Sundew spoke. "We don't _control_ plants, we _give strength_ to plants."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No, they aren't." It was easy to tell that Sundew was fuming. "You can give someone a spear but that doesn't mean they will do what you say, that is what it is for us. We can give them strength and speak to them but we can't fully control them. The stronger Leafspeak, the more strength you can give the plant. A dragon with strong enough Leafspeak can send them visions to convince the plant. Sometimes you don't need to convince a plant for your goal. You just need to give them strength for them to grow. Like if you want to burn down an entire city with some vines or in this case, to trap someone as a seal."

Hawthorn looked at the young Leafwing with curiosity. "You seem to know what you are talking about. Do you have Leafspeak as well?"

"Yeah, strong like yours."

Peridoh looked at her. "That is what happened with the sundew? Is that how you almost killed me? What did you say to the plant?" 

"The plants in the Flower Kingdom hate you guys, plus you are literally turning the grass and flowers into stone, pretty easy to convince a plant to kill you."

"Can you guys just seal me in a tree?" Thebestmaster interrupted their conversation.

"Oh yeah!" Hawthorn smiled at him. "Does anyone have a tree so that I and Sundew can use it to seal Besty?"

"Why can't he summon a tree?" Cricket pointed to the Disaster Master.

"Oh no, if I destroy this world to free you guys, the plant will be gone as well." 

"Oh, thank you, Besty!"

Nautilus looked at Cucumber. "How about you, Cucumber?"

"M-me? I don't know..." He answered. "Ancient stone seals weren't really part of my entrance exam."

"Please try, at least!" She shoved Thebestmaster in front of her. " Look how desperate poor Besty is!"

"'Despy for short..."

"This isn't moving me at all. But Fine." He grabbed his wand. "I'll try something, but no promises."

"OK!!" Besty smiled at the rabbit. 

Cucumber lifted the wand in the air. Suddenly a fash of pink flooded the room with a sing-songy 'OoOoOoOoOh'. Cucumber was lifted off the ground as a white string came from the wand. The sing-songy voice was still playing.

'Make way~'

'for my heart~'

Another 'oooooh' sound came as Cucumber appeared again. He was in a pink costume with a bow on his chest. 

"Uh What?" Was the only word that left his mouth. 

"What...?" Was the only word that left Cordelia's mouth. 

"What?!" Was the only word that left Cricket's mouth.

"WAAAAA?" Was the only word? That left Bumblebee's mouth.

" **WHAAAAT?!"** Was not the only word that left Peridoh's and Almond's mouths. The words that also left their mouths were:

"NO WAY!!" It was from Almond "Is that Punisher Pumice's costume?"

"And it's PERFECT!" That was from Peridoh. "Look at the details! It's just like on- Tv."

Both of the rabbit girls look at each other.

" **YOU watch Pumice?!"** They both exclaimed.

"Oh... that show!" Hawthorn looked at them. 

"What's a show? Like a puppet show?" Cricket asked. 

"Ok, so there are these things called TVs-"

"We saw them multiple times during adventure. I mean what are they saying?"

"Oh, so it is like a play, but people 'record' them so that it can be seen everywhere and they don't need to do the play over and over again."

"Oh, thank you-" She was interrupted by the snap of Besty.

"Get ready kids!" Cricket was in awe when she saw it. It was a stage with a pumpkin with a mouth similar to Besty's. Things next to the stage had pictures close to the hands of Besty. "BESTYYY SUPER SHOW!" 

Sundew grabbed Bumblebee and her blankets. She put the blankets down neatly and put the baby Hivewing on the blankets. Cricket looked at the stage. There was a bush on the stage with two paper bunny puppets sprouting on the bush. A yellow one and a pink one. 

"Howdy-do, neighbor!" Cricket didn't know which one was talking. "Howdy-dee, neighbor! Sure is a nice day here in Funville! Yep! Sunshine, fresh air, smiling faces! Its the perfect day for fun!!" 

" **NOT ANYMORE!!"** Besty was in a weird orange and black theme. "I, SUPER-THEBESTMASTER DX ULTRA, cast a terrible curse upon Funville!! From this day on... NO MORE FUN!!!" 

"NOOOOO!!" Everyone except Cucumber, Cordelia, and Sundew shouted sarcastically, or in Bumblebee's case, enthusiastically. 

" **YES!** Only **one thing** can stop my curse:" 'Super-Thebestmaster DX Ultra' continued. " **A HERO IN A COOL COSTUME!** Hmmm... But **I** don't see anyone like that... Do **YOU?"**

Everyone cheered 'Pumice!'. The cheers filled the abyss they were in. Bumblebee was clapping her talons and was flying so Cricket had to grab her tail and pull her down. When 'Pumice' entered, everyone let out a big

"YaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaYyY!"

"What? Now who's THIS?! Check out those heroic duds!" Super-Thebestmaster DX Ultra whispered something to Pumice.

Almond called out to Pumice-Cucumber. "This is usually where Pumice introduces herself!" She stood up."'I am Punisher Pumice pretty protector!'"

"'I strike down evil!'" Peridoh continued it. 

"'I triumph over hate!'"

"'I fight for the hearts of all those in love!'" They switched up who said what and Cricket was so impressed on how they were so coordinated. "'And-" 

Cucumber interrupted them. "You want me to remember all this?"

The audience was complaining about Cucumber's acting.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!!" Cucumber exclaimed at the group. He sighed. "I'm Pumice. I do all the stuff they said. En garde."

"If you can't even commit to the role..." Super-Thebestmaster DX Ultra threw some paper airplanes while saying. "...then **DIE!! 'FEAR OF FLYING' DX!!"**

"That's still not what it means." 

While Cucumber was talking to his sister about shimmer showers or something, Cricket tapped the shoulder of Cordelia and asked. "Why would anyone be scared of flying?" 

"Well, it's because unlike you, who can fly on command," Cordelia explained, surprisingly kindly. "We need to use machines run by other people. Most people are paranoid that the machine will not work."

"Oh, thank you." Cricket turned away just to see Cucumber summoning a giant disk with a chain. The sky started to rip as they appear in the same frozen wasteland as before. Sundew quickly put the blankets and Bumblebee back into her pouch.

"Huh, we're back." Mentioned Sundew. 

"WHOAH!!!" Besty's voice came from the chained disk. "I can't see my strings in front of my dang FACE down here!"

" **BESTY!!** Are you OK?!" Nautilus cried to Thebestmaster.

"I'm great! Don't change a thing!"

"Wait." Hawthorn walked to the disk. He yanked at the chain and opened it. It revealed an empty blackness

"HEY!"

"I know you want to be alone... But I want to help you be scary." 

"Why?!" Shouted both Peridoh and Sundew. Also Seedy apparently because Hawthorn argued at the wooden statue.

"Oh come on! Why can't I have what _I_ want?! Why do I have to always do what _you_ want?!" He listened to the seed. "Please? Can I be selfish just this once? I already followed the weird evil World Domination plan and that is _clearly_ not working so can I _please_ follow him? _Please?"_ Hawthorn smiled. "YES!" He turned to Besty. "May I follow you inside?"

Thebestmaster floated out of the pit. "Uhh, ok! You can help with my act!"

"Yay!" He jumped into the hole, or really crawled inside because the hole was just a little bigger than he was. Besty did the same.

"Bye!" Was the last word that left their mouths. Sundew pushed the cover back to its place.

"You know," Nautilus began. "I've never really thought about where these drains lead to before."

"I don't want to think about it ever again." Cucumber got harassed by Peridoh and his sister right after he said that. Cricket looked at the mountains and icy stalagmites in the direction she thought the second group was in. Cricket wondered about Blue and she wondered if he was safe.

Hopefully, he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posting of chapters for this fic will slow down for a bit. I feel just tired from the stress of the fear of procrastination and doing this like non-stop. I just want to work on another fic for a while. I will still work on it, and I will write at least one sentence a day so I don’t fully procrastinate on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second group tries to defeat a lava monster!  
> Alternative Summary: Blue doesn't realize his friends are in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a double update, so check the next chapter!)

Some time earlier... 

"Almost there," Ametrine announced, "How you guys holding up?"

"Very well, thank you!' Carrot answered.

"Eh, fine." Swordtail replied. 

"Thank you for wondering, but I walked further." Blue stated. He then remembered _why_ he walked further. 

She let out a laugh. "Wasn't sure about you lot at first, but you're champs. Even I'd have driven here. if the roads weren't closed off."

"I quite enjoy a brisk walk." 

Swordtail rolled his eyes. "Us dragons would fly there if _someone_ was fine with it."

Blue knew Swordtail meant him. "I-I don't want to leave them behind!"

"It's ok." Ametrine calmed the situation down. 

"Ah! While we've got a free moment-" Carrot grabbed a red card with a P on it and handed it to the princess. "Princess Ametrine, I have a letter for you... from Princess Piano." 

Her face looked at it in surprise "F-From Annie?! Why-" Her face then turned more solemn when she grabbed it. She put it in her pocket. "Thanks. 'Preciate it."

 _Why did she look like that?_ Blue tried to look from her perspective. Clearly she had something with Piano before. 

"Er... Will you not open it?" Carrot stopped short.

"There's a lot of stuff going on right now." Blue explained."Quakemaster, the 'Forsaken Master', I think it is better if she reads it later."

Sir Carrot kindly objected. "She... implied that it was important-"

"Listen to the blue dude, I'll read it when I read it, alright?" She turned her back to them. "Get off my case." 

"M-my apologies." He looked down.

"Hey..." She turned to face the crowd. "You have been in relationships, right? Are there ever times when you aren't sure... if you're right for each other?"

"No, never!" Sir Carrot and Swordtail both answered. Carrot calmer while the Silkiwing shouted and now continued with enthusiasm.

"I would never leave Luna! We are not together yet I know we are meant for each other!"

"OK, cool." She replied awkwardly. Blue walked to her.

"H-He didn't mean that- really. If it makes you feel better me and Cr-"

"Don't apologize for him. Things between us are just... awkward" She continued walking. "And I know the letter is gonna be... huh?"

In front of them was a building in the distance. It looked a little bigger than a hive, and it was made of stone. Orange tainted windows were mainly at the top and scattered near the bottom. Near the ground, the stone was so thin compared to the top that made Blue think that if an earthquake hit, the entire city would collapse. Compared to the hives which were more even throughout the whole hive and had the webs so that the cities support each other. Blue also noticed big rocks hanging from the building, probably for support.

"Weird weather." Ametrine continued. "Don't think I've ever seen Basaltbury this gloomy before."

"Do you think its quake-dude's fault?" Swordtail asked. 

"Wouldn't be surprised." Blue was intrigued by this answer. It made the blue Silkwing nervous to think about a creature that could distort the weather itself. The rabbit resumed "Hey, forget about the love troubles. Let's get down to business." 

"How much do you know about him?" Carrot inquired. 

"Firsthand? Not much. No one's gotten out since he showed up." _No one escaped?_ "Word is, he took over the club on the top level of town. Now... it's his playground. And every night... he sends out his collector."

* * *

" **HEY."** Shouted Amintrine. "Time to pack it up." 

The princess, Sir Carrot, and Swordtail were in front of the entranceway. Blue couldn't see who they were talking to until they were fully in the room and the Silkwing finally saw it. 

"Ah." A weird being bowed. They were wearing a 'suit' they saw multiple times during the adventure. They had a mask that made it look like it was always happy. It continued to talk. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you home, Princess. I am Obsidian."

"Don't care." She stepped forward. Blue was still at the back, terrified at what will happen. The princess resumed her talk with Obsidian. "I'm looking for your boss." 

"Look no further. I've been asked to escort you to his office. Shall we?" 

Abruptly something was behind them. Blue turned around and saw rock beings with fire on the top of their heads similar to the instruments in the play. Princess Amintrine had something sharp near her knuckles and punched the rock creature behind Blue. She cracked the stone. _How strong is she?_

Carrot made a magical whip and lashed it at another creature. The two stone creatures collapse as their flames got out. 

"Why..." Carrot began. "They were only moving rubble."

"If that's the best you got, I'm not gonna forgive Dad for letting you clowns take over."

The princess's father shouted to her. "I love you babyyyy" _aw that's cute._

Even though he wore a mask, it was easy to tell Obsidian was nervous. "A bit cocky, hm? I wouldn't be so quick to... **!** "

"Well good evening." Suddenly Blue felt a presence. He felt like a mosaic or tainted window. Even though he was bright blue and purple, the Silkwing felt more grey. Everything he saw was in hues of reds and oranges. _Quakemaster._ This must who this was since the only moments similar to this was with Noisemaster. 

"Somebody better tell me..." Quakemaster continued. "... What all this fuss is about."

Obsidian was in shock. "M-Master Quake!!" 

"Obsidian. How's this any way to treat a princess?" He walked through the doorway.

"I apologize, sir. I thought I was to capture her by any means necessary."

"Not **ANY** means, now. No need to make a situation. Let's just have us a little talk." Blue saw the Disaster Master's full form. He was also wearing a suit. He was rocky. The most striking point about him was his face. Quakemaster's eyes and mouth were bright orange, like fire. His right eye had a 'scar'. It wasn't really a scar because it seemed to fuse with the eye. The Smoke came from his mouth. He was gigantic compared to them. 

"So..." Swordtail stated. "You're the 'boss'?"

"That I am weird creature. And I'll be straight with you-I don't like to fight." Blue smiled. _Maybe I can talk to him!_ "Not much fire in me these days. Now, what would I need to do to convince you to pay us a friendly visit?"

"Cut the nice act. I'm not-" Ametrine was cut off by Blue. 

"Hello!" He started. Blue stared at the being, his blood turning to ice, even though next to the Disaster Master, he was warm. "I-I, Uh, don't know what to say but... can we not fight? Why do we have to fight? You've done this 99 times already, why attempt a 100th?" Blue tried to imagine what it is like. He thought about multiple ways to die by his companions. With swords, fire, electricity, suffocation, and another number of ways. Anxiety crept up Blue as he looked at his friends. He hoped he doesn't have to fight them. 

"Hmph." The master grumbled. "A pacifist, aren't you?"

"Well," Blue ignored the protests of his friends. "I guess you can call me that." 

"Well, I can accept your offer, but will your friends?"

Blue looked at them. They all had scowls on their face. 

"Obsidian?" Quakemaster motioned towards Blue. "Will you send him to a room? I want to talk to his buddies by themselves." 

"Ok, sir." He went to Blue. and led him away. 

"Wait!" Shouted Swordtail. "Blue, are you really letting us stay with this giant rock by ourselves? Or taking you away from us?"

"Oh come on, I trust them."

"I DON'T!" 

"It will just be a while." and Blue left the room.

* * *

After the group met up the actors and gave them back the wand, they left for Basaltbary. Sundew looked at the building. Anger surged through her, it looked so much like the hives. She gave out a sigh and went through the giant door. Chardonnay came by.

"So Princess Amintrine, Swordtail, and Sir Carrot were captured by Quakemaster!" The little pack of grapes exclaimed to them. 

"Woah!" Almond said. "Not even a greeting?" 

"S-Sorry, just finding out that information and seeing you guys, I just want to tell you about it. It was scary..." 

"No that's ok!" Cricket reassured her. The Hivewing's expression suddenly changed. "Wait... Where's Blue?"

"Sadly I couldn't find him. I looked all over the town!"

"Oh..." She looked at the ground. Sundew felt the weight of Bumblebee in front of her, trying to grab at Chardonnay. 

"Ugh No no" Sundew muttered as she tried to shush her down. _How does Blue do this?_ While she did that, she looked over in the direction of Cricket. She rolled her eyes as she walked to the sad dragon.

"Stop that."

"Huh?" She looked at the Leafwing.

"You look depressing, stop that. I know you are sad that Chardonnay didn't find Blue, but the good news is that she didn't find a dead body!!!"

That didn't change her look that much, she just looked at Sundew with confusion. _C'mon, find comfort words._

"There there?" She patted Cricket's shoulder. The look remained. _Not the right comfort words._

"While my **BOSS** kicks back" Chardonnay's voice rang out in the direction of the rabbits. "And **WATCHES TV!!!"** She realized her words and said in a much quieter voice. "I didn't mean that. Her dreamship is wise and powerful."

"Oh Chardonnay. I looked up to the Dream Oracle too." Nautilus tried to reassure her. "I was so excited to finally meet her... But she **is** a bit..."

"Rude?" "Negligent?" "Tiring?" "Annoying?" The group threw out.

" **...different** than I expected." The princess finished.

"That's- That's not even half of it!!" She yelled. It was clear Nautilus's words didn't work for cheering Chardonnay up. "You want to know what I think?! I think the Oracle doesn't care about defeating the Nightmare Knight at all! Cabernet must have thought so too!"

"Cabernet?" Cucumber asked.

"My senior... He had this job before me." She turned away from the crowd. "One day, he just... left. It took me a while to admit it myself, but... I'm starting to understand why." She faced them again. "But **I** won't run! As soon as we get out of her, I'm getting to the bottom of-" Beeps interrupted her.

"Oh, that's her dry cleaning pick up reminder." She noticed what she said she shouted. " **BUT! I! DON'T! CARE!"**

"Yeah!" Sundew spoke to the grape with confidence. "Don't run away! Fight back!"

"Let's beat Quakemaster **together!** I'll give you all the info I've got on him!"

"Thank you so much!" Nautilus thanked Chardonnay. 

"For starters, the biggest thing you should know is that he's weak to water!" A sudden blackboard with chalk appeared out of nowhere which had a picture of what Sundew thought is Quakemaster. "If Liquus can use any water magic, this is definitely his time to shine!"

Sundew thought of something and looked through her pouch and saw the moss. 

"Liquus..." She holds on to the R.I.S. and clutched it to her chest. "Um..."

"Well-" Cucumber interrupted her. "If not, I'm here."

Nautilus looked at him longingly.

She grabbed the moss and walked to Cucumber. She extended it to him. "Soak it."

"Uhh..." He looked confused at the moss. 

She rolled her eyes. "I want you to soak this moss in water so I can help fight." 

"Oh." He took out his wand and Splashmaster's Disaster stone. He put the stone in the wand and a small gush of water came out of it, and surprisingly all of the water got absorbed by the moss. He let out a gasp. "Wow." 

Cricket pushed both of them aside. "I am still amazed by those wands, and you are good at using it."

"Well..." He chuckled as he put a hand behind his back. 

"Don't act cool, nerd." Almond joked. 

" **I'm just saying-** " Everyone was laughing except for Sundew.

* * *

Swordtail was sitting on the ground. He looked at Sir-probably dead- Carrot. Swordtail didn't know what happened to him, he just knows that he was sitting there emotionless as Amintrine tried to talk to him. Swordtail cursed Blue. _Why did he join them and left us?_ He shouldn't have been surprised. He had known him for a whole lot of both of their lives. Swordtail and the group fought against Quakemaster when they disagreed with his obvious trick. Now they are in this stupid cage. 

"Hey dragon, can you stop sitting around and help me?" Ametrine turned towards the Silkwing. 

"Ugh, fine." He stood up and walked to Sir Carrot. "Hi Carrot, are you dead?." He shoved Carrot. He turned his head to Swordtail. "No? Ok."

"I wouldn't say that, but he might as well be." Obsidian's voice came from the 'screen'. Swordtail was still kinda freaked out by this technology. 

"Obsidian." Ametrine gasped. _Obviously._

"Your friend, I'm afraid. has earned my master's ire." Obsidian continued. 

Swordtail asked him. "What is an 'ire'." 

"His **curse.** The poor fool has been rendered numb to hope- to the love which so empowered him. His heart has become stone. And very soon, the rest of him will follow." 

"And then what?" Ametrine questioned him.

Obsidian took his hand up to his mask. He grabbed and took it off. Swordtail widened his eyes in shock. 

"Then..." Behind the mask was a rabbit completely turned into stone. Zero features covered his face. The Silkwing wondered how he talked, or breathed or-or _anything._ Obsidian continued. "Master Quake may put him to use."

Ametrine had a similar reaction as Swordtail. "H- H-" Was all she could say before she was interrupted by Obsidian. 

"Now, then." He put the mask back on. "I believe it's nearly time for the daily tally. Do take care and protect your heads." The screen blinked out. Swordtail took a look at the emotionless face of Carrot. _Welp, we had a good time together. Bye, my 'friend'._

* * *

Blue was exploring the building. Corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway, door after door, he searched everything. Obsidian said there some rooms Blue shouldn't go in. Blue was suspicious of that and decided to maybe go into those rooms after earning their trust a little later. After an hour or two of walking, the ground began to shook. Blue opened up his wings and hovered in the middle of the hallway. Some of the items on the walls fell. The shaking stopped and Blue heard rain tapping the roof. _Quakemaster._ It was pretty obvious it was him. Earth _quake,_ _Quake_ master. The Nightmare Knight was scary, but he named all his Disaster Masters very literally, speaking from a blue dragon named Blue. Blue flew to the top only to find Quakemaster huffing and very wet. The glow from him died down vastly and he was coughing. 

"Master..." Obsidian started, trying to get the attention of Quakemaster. 

"Obsidian... you know good 'n' well I'm fine," Quakemaster replied. "Got a meeting, anyhow. I'd say the boss is getting here about now. How about you go tend to the guests while I tell him what he wants to hear."

"Understood. sir."

Blue shyly entered the room. "H-hi." 

They both snapped their attention to him. Obsidian was the first to speak. "Why are you here?"

"Well I felt the-" blue caught himself. He didn't want these guys to know that Blue still didn't fully trust him. "I was bored and want to see how you were doing."

Quakemaster nodded. "Well the, scatter along, I'm fine."

"Um... you are clearly not, here, let me help..." Blue walked up to the giant rock monster. He gulped. "Give me your hand." Quakemaster complied. Flamesilk came out of Blue's wrist and tore it out to put it on Quakemaster's palm. "There."

He slightly grinned. "Hmm, nifty power there, son."

"Oh! I won't call it a power, more an ability."

"Same difference, now skedaddle." Quakemaster turned and headed to a door. "And Obsidian..."

"Yes, sir?" Obsidian replied. 

"Eh, nevermind, later when we're alone." 

"Ok, sir." And Obsidian left the room with Blue in tow.

* * *

"What?" Cried out Cricket and Almond in unison. " **WHAAAT!! _THIS_** is Quakemaster's lair!"

Sundew squinted from the bright lights. The lighting basked everyone in shades of oranges and blues. They were standing on a platform. Below them had some strange machines where these bunny people were doing something to the machines. It was too eye-bleedingly bright for Sundew's taste. It reminded her of Noisemaster and the _awful_ colors. Cricket was flying above the bunny people, looking pale orange with dark blue paint spots in the lighting. Sundew looked kinda like dark turquoise with gold flecks. Bumblebee was mainly dark blue with gold stripes. Above it all was four crystals attached to strings, floating in midair. _Seems pretty dangerous._ She thought. One slice could definitely make the gemstones come crashing down.

Almond had bright eyes. "No way! This looks fun as heck!"

Cricket had the same bright eyes, but for different reasons. "I wonder what are those machines!"

"This isn't something you should be excited about." Chardonnay floated and pointed to the machines. "This is where people who have given up all their money turn themselves in to keep their names off the penalty list." She pointed to a counter labeled 'Daily PENALTY' " If you win at the games, you can take seconds off the timer, but... the safest bet is not to play. Not that Stonesuits give anyone the option."

"How awful! We have to free these peop-" Nautilus cried before being cut off by someone. 

"Welcome!" Everyone turned to see someone at the door. They had a suit and a mask on. "A heartfelt welcome to our esteemed guests! I don't suppose you're here to try your luck at the tables?" 

Almond reached for her sword. " **Get real!** We're about to shut you down!"

Nautilus smiled happily despite the situation. "Not to mention we're well below gambling age." 

Cricket shoved both away. "Actually, I want to see how the machines work." 

"You're Obsidian aren't you?" Cucumber proposed. "Where's Quakemaster?"

"You needn't trouble him. He's quite busy at the moment." Obsidian answered.

"I want to talk to him. If there's some way we can settle this without having to fight..." 

"A pacifist hero? How novel. You're just like that little dragon named Blue." 

"Blue?!" Cricket flew up o him. "Where is he?" 

"No need to worry, he is safe. You can come to see him actually." 

"That's grea-" Cricket got cut off. 

"Fat chance." Sundew scowled. She took off Bumblebee and gave it to Cricket. "Here." She pulled them away from Obsidian. "I defianlty won't fall for an obvious trap. Now, _where is he?"_

Obsidian just cocked his head to the side. ”If you don’t want to see him then leave. Well then, suits? Please kindly remove our dear guests.” behind him the rock statues moved to their direction. Sundew quickly flew away from the crowd, having one of the suits following her. Cricket was away from the suits. 

The rabbits at the machines were giving her weird looks as she swerved between them, finally finding a plant. The Stonesuit reared towards her as she heard a loud noise coming in the direction of Cucumber and Almond followed by Nautilus crying for help. She was backing into a corner with the plant until...

The plant grew into the cracks of the Stonesuit and broke it. She quickly flew towards the others as she saw Obsidian’s form holding his mask and Liquus. 

”Hey you!” Liquid wiggled towards Sundew. ”Am I a brat?”

”Whaa... When did you learn to talk?”

”Just now, now answer my question. Am I a brat?”

”Probably.”

Liquus deflated. ”You too?”

”Don’t you understand?” Nautilus started. ”You’re cool and dependable too if you **try!** And think of all the other cool things you can do **if you tried!”**

Liquus stood there for a bit, contemplating probably. 

"...I'm sorry, princess. And you too, Cucumber. I've spent enough time feeling sorry for myself." Liquus started. It was weird for Sundew to have absolutely no context for Liquus's 'heartfelt' apology. "When the adventure started getting tough, I just wanted to run away... It was cowardly. Now I know... I should have just..." He suddenly transformed into a form more resembling a bunny person, but bigger and a more broad body shape. "GOTTEN **TOUGHER!!!"** Everyone looked away out of disgust, except for Cricket and Sundew. 

"When could he transform?" She whispered to the ear of Cricket.

"Uuuhhhh, just now."

* * *

”Wow, great story.” Said Swordtail sarcastically.

”Well then why don’t **you** try!” Ametrine replied.

"What? I don't- fine!" Swordtail walked up to Carrot. "Bro you got to get out of this. You can't just die on us! You and princess Parfait are like... uh, something! Just- even with her love power alone you were able to fight that super-powered Rosemaster."

"That was in the past. What are you trying to do? Trying to convince me to risk my life like you? Risk my life to reach a goal that might not even be there?." Sir Carrot replied.

"Wha- what do you mean!" Swordtail hadn't notice Amentrine sitting there, thinking. 

"Why do you continue, you told us Luna was never found. Why do you continue when she could be dead."

"Sh-She isn't dead! She-" How _dare_ Carrot mention Luna. Swordtail didn't care if it was because of this weird stone curse or something. Swordtail walked closer to Carrot, bearing his teeth. He raised one of his talons. A dark hand grabbed the wrist. 

"Swordtail snap out of it!" She dragged his arm back. "He's not thinking."

"I don't care!" He snapped. Swordtail growled and walked towards a corner in the room. 

Ametrine sighed and tried again. Swordtail ignored her. He scratched at the wall trying to escape. _She's alive she's alive she's alive._ His scratches got more furious. _SHE'S ALIVE SHE'S ALIVE SHE'S ALIVE._ He growled the words, getting louder and louder each time he said it. "She's alive she's alive she's alive she's alive SHE'S **ALI-!"**

A melody cut off his words as he turned to see Princess Amentrine holding a card. 

"A singing card." She smiled. "That's so cute!" 

Swordtail walked towards her. "Wow, that's pretty cool!"

"She invited me to her mom's birthday concert, But I didn't show..." She paused. "I was too scared to see her again. So she recorded herself singing. She must have not wanted me to miss it..." She stood up and looked at Carrot and Swordtail. "I'm sorry you ended like this, Carrot. And I'm sorry you just teleported here Swordtail. But I gotta see the bright side. You reminded me how much I got to lose." She turned to Swordtail. "We gotta get out of here... and I'm gonna talk to her again while you find that 'Luna'...-" He winced. "No matter what happens next."

After a while, the room shakes violently. 

"What?" Asked Swordtail.

"Oh no. I think this might be it." Ametrine jumps up and grabbed Carrot, running out of the melting walls.

"What do you me-" A melting rock landed near him. He flies towards Ametrine.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

* * *

Blue decided to go to the 'Casino' part of the building. The part where it was forbidden for him to go. The room shook violently again. The walls were melting. 

"Wha-What?" He flared up his wings and dodged a flaming banner. He wasn't sure he could withstand pure fire and not just Flamesilk, but he didn't want to risk it. Obsidian was running through the corridors. Blue flew in front of him. "Where are you going? And WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"M-Master Quake!" He shoved Blue away. 

"Wait!" Blue followed him.

* * *

Cricket saw the barrier. They were trapped. It was shaking so violently that she was having a hard time standing straight.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Asked Sundew. "Are we gonna die under a pile of rocks?"

"I don't know!" Answered Cucumber.

Bumblebee was wriggling in her pouch. Cricket looked at her and held her.

"I-It'll be fine. It will all be ok." Cricket tried to soothe, tears forming in her eyes. "It will all be fine." And if her words were magical, the barrier dissipates. She looked up. "What?"

People began to flood outside of the barrier.

"Everything stopped..." Noted Nautilus. 

"I..." Chardonnay began. "Um. I can't feel Quakemaster's presence anymore!"

"You're saying he's gone?" Almond asked. 

"How is that possible?" Sundew shoved Almond out of the way. "People don't just disappear out of thin air!"

"I don't know! But you feel it too, don't you? Like suddenly everything's back to normal...!"

"I'm going up." Cucumber ran away from the group.

"Me too!" And Cricket opened up her wings to follow him.

* * *

Swordtail was taking the lead but he didn't see Ametrine. He turned his head to see Carrot struggling and wriggling underneath the arms of the princess. 

"I... Princess Ametrine! Swordtail! What's going on?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth."

Ametrine had a look of relief. "You're back to normal. So then..."

They heard voices from nearby. 

"Master Quake... Master Quake!! No!!!" Cried out one voice.

"Obsidian, It's fine. It's not your fault." Soothe another.

The group took cautious steps toward Quakemaster's office. They see Obsidian kneeling, holding the Quake Stone in his cupped hands. His mask has been removed. Blue was lying next to him. 

"You..." Carrot began. 

Cucumber, Almond, Chardonnay, Nautilus, Cricket, Bumblebee, and Sundew entered the room.

"Obsidian!" Cried out Cucumber.

"Blue!" Cricket ran toward Blue and tried to hug him.

"He's been defeated." Obsidian still held the stone in his palms. "Is that not what you came to do? Shouldn't you be moving on?"

"What... happened?" Nautilus questioned. "We never even saw him..." 

Obsidian said nothing. 

"So... it must be because of that." Blue stood up and looked solemnly at Obsidian. "You don't have to tell them it. I can just tell them the story."

"What story?" Asked Sundew. 

Blue breathed in. "Obsidian was a knight once. A servant of someone named King Shale, who lived way before we existed. When Quakemaster seized Basaltbury Tower, they sent him to face the Disaster Master." Blue paused. "It was most likely because Obsidian was past his prime. When he arrived at the top of the tower, he saw him... a miserable lump in the pouring rain. He could barely speak. Obsidian felt pity. He tried to shield him but was caught in a strange light. He was sealed away with Quakemaster in the stone. He slept a long, dreamless sleep. It was warm. When he woke, Obsidian found himself in front of Quakemaster. Surprisingly, Quakemaster didn't get rid of him but instead gave him a chance to flee Basaltbary. Obsidian decided to work with him instead. At first spite, then stayed because of admiration. Then it grew into... love."

Swordtail and Sundew scoffed. Blue frowned a little but continued.

"Quakemaster told him that if the Nightmare Knight ever learned that his servant fell in love for a Dreamsider, as swift and severe punishment would await him... For that reason, he reinvented himself. To others, he was a Dreamsider who fell victim to Quakemaster's curse and became a statue under his control."

"Wait... but how did he... didn't he..." Swordtail was very confused.

Obsidian waved his hand so that his face became a stone statue. "This was the face you saw, correct.

"Yes...?"

"It was a bit of illusion magic to support our story." 

"But the curse I suffered was quite real, Obsidian." Carrot protested.

"It was. But it was never used against me. It simply provided a convenient- ah." The illusion slowly faded from his face. "You see, magic has never been my strong suit. I could only keep up the illusion for a little while." 

"So that's why you wore the mask," Almond noted.

"It must not have been enough to fool the Nightmare Knight. Why else would this have happened?" He picked up the stone again and looked at it. "I love him. I loved him. And now I'll never see him again." 

Swordtail saw Blue intertwining his tail with Cricket's. 

"Obsidian..." Nautilus said. 

"Would the Nightmare Knight really have attacked Quakemaster because he found out about this?" Cucumber protested, trying to find an excuse. 

"Let me guess:" Almond began. "He's too good, right?"

"Almond..."

"I know I know. Look, just be glad we didn't have to end up having to end up fighting anybody."

Sundew finally spoke something. "Seriously? That's your excuse?"

Everybody looked at her. Blue trotted up to the Leafwing. "Sundew... please-"

"NO! I'm tired of this! While our world is tearing itself apart, we will have to fix another person's problem! I'm sick of this! Obsidian, I get where you are getting at, but you hurt people! I have a one true love as well-"

"Wait she does?" Whispered Nautilus. 

"-But I don't just do anything for her! I just want to leave! While our world has cities like this one getting burned down, we are having fun! Swordtail!" She turned to him, with everyone else, to see what he would reply to the next question. "Aren't you sick of it too?"

He stood there for a few seconds. He saw Blue's desperate face and he wanted to lie, but instead, he answered with the truth. "Yes, yes I am! Luna could be dead! While I could be in _my_ world trying to find her, I'm stuck in _this_ one trying to save weird bunny people! I- I want to leave!"

"ME TOO! That's why were _are!_ " 

"What?" Asked Blue. "Where are you going to go?"

"Easy, I and Swordtail along with-" She grabbed Bumblebee from Cricket. "Bumblebee, are going to the Oracle! You said she was in a weird forest, right? Then we are going there! Let's go Swordtail." She flared her wings and flapped away from the building. Swordtail saw the pleading faces, but he obliged. But not before saying. "Blue, Cricket, you want to leave as well?"

Blue shook his head. "No. I will stay with this group." 

Cricket nodded as well. 

Swordtail sighed. "Fine, you know where we are if you want." And he left the group.

* * *

Obsidian sighed. "You want this, right?" He gave the Disaster Stone to Cucumber.

"Sh-should we?" Asked Chardonnay.

"No no, you keep it, we already gave Rosemaster's. I'm not sure I see the point of keeping them as trophies." Cucumber raised a hand to show that he didn't want it, and Obsidian put his hand down.

"Spoke like the Nightmare Knight." The Oracle appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh that's kinda ironic, isn't it?" Whispered Blue to Cricket. 

The Oracle didn't hear what Blue just said. "Taking cues from someone who mercilessly took down his own underling for having the audacity to fall in love..."

"Yep." She nodded her head. "How long has she been there anyway?"

"Not the ideal look for a legendary hero." Finished the Oracle.

"Oracle..." Cucumber finally noticed her.

"Where are the other two dragons?" 

"Oh, they were trying to find you," Blue answered.

"Hmph, of course. I knew dragons weren't heroes. They are the enemies waiting to be vanquished." Oracle turned towards Chardonnay. "But **you.** Who gave you permission to run off and neglect your duties for a full 48 hours?"

"Y-Y-Your Dreamship!!" Chardonnay jumps and opened her mouth to speak. "I... I'm tired of being kept in the dark! Tell me what's going on here!"

The Dream Oracle looked astonished and mad. "What's going on? What's going on is this..." She trapped Chardonnay into an orb. 

"No!!" She cried out.

" **You** are returning to the sanctum with me like a good little helper and getting back to your **job."**

"Chardonnay!!" Cried out Nautilus.

"Now, then. I don't need to tell you the next Disaster Master is in the Sky Kingdom... oh, but look at me- I went and did it anyway. Nothing but the best guidance for my little Legendary Hero and friends. Toodle-oo!" And the Oracle disappeared. 

"Guess she's done being nice." Cucumber noted.

"Then so am I!" Everyone turned to see Nautilus. "Liquus, can you turn into a thing that can fly?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"We're going to the Oracle's Sanctum to rescue Chardonnay! We might even see Sundew and Swordtail!"

"Huh?" Almond asked Nautilus. "But don't we have to keep signatures?"

"Go on without me!"

"But Sundew and Swordtail already left!" Blue protested. "We need as many people as possible!" 

"Chardonnay said she was inspired to help because of me... I want to do this for her!" She held Liquus on either end and put him above her head. "Don't worry! With Liquus on my side, I know I can!"

"I understand." Cricket put a talon on her chest and put it down. "Stay safe Nautilus." 

"We'll handle the next kingdom!" Shouted out Almond. _Can we?_ The team is splitting up more, and they couldn’t handle the last five when they were all together. Blue was worried. 

"Right! Let's do this! Liquus... TRANSFORM!" Liquus transformed into a weird creature that looked like a Dreamsider, minus the ears. The arms were replaced with bird wings but the legs were fine. " **NOT LIKE THAT!!!"** He finally transformed into a long serpentine creature with giant bird wings on the side of him. He had no limbs. 

”Ok, let’s...” Almond looks over her shoulder. ”Carrot?” 

His face looked meditative. Finally, he turns to Ametrine. ”Princess... Anything I said--”

”It wasn’t you.” She turned away.

”R-right. Either way, good luck.” 

Almond flagged him down. ”Hey, Carrot? We need to get moving!” 

”Almond... Cucumber... Blue... This is difficult to say, but... I believe our adventures together have come to an end.”   
  
”What!!!” They all shouted at once. 

”Wait!” Yelled Cricket. ”Why didn’t you say my name? And why are you leaving?”

He sighed. ”I have noticed that I have left my dear Parfait for too long. And seeing Swordtail leave for his love, I know that I have for mine. And Cricket,” He lends out his hand. ”Is it ok for you to come with?” 

”What?” She backed away a bit. ”Why?”

”Well we haven't accompanied each other at all and I think it will be good for us to now. Also that this adventure is perilous, so I thought your smarts might help me!” 

”Uhh, ok.” She replied, but she still backed away slightly. 

”But-” Cucumber started, but was interrupted by Blue. 

”Ok. We can do this alone.”

”Wait, you can? But I feel like-”

”Sir Carrot is coming to the castle which the Nightmare Knight is housed. I know he’s right, you’re smart, so you would be really helpful for him.” Blue sighed and muttered the last part under his breath. ”Compared to me.” 

Cricket smiled at the Silkwing and breathed out an. ”Okay.” She walked towards the Dreamsider.

”Miss Cricket, I think we should be going soon.” Carrot spoke to her.

”Yeah, I think so too.” As Carrot walked she soon followed outside of the building, and soon outside of the city.

* * *

Blue stood there with his friends.

”Hey Blue.” Almond called out to him. ”You gonna go too?”

He turned around to meet her gaze. ”Huh? No! Of course not!”

Almond sighed. ”Good.”

”What are we going to do now? We don’t have the Dreamsword because princess Azalea stole it and without the princesses signing the sword we can’t even defeat the Nightmare Knight!” Wailed out Cucumber.

Ametrine tilted her head at this. ”Princess Azalea? She gave me this weird blue sword with the scabbard still on it. She asked me to sign it.”

”WHAT?!” Called out the trio all at once. 

”Uh, yeah. I think she’s going to the Sky Kingdom next?”

”Wait-” Cucumber started. ”If she wanted the sword to be signed, that must mean she knows that the sword has to be signed by all princesses of Dreamside!”

”But why would she want the sword to be signed?” Pushed Almond.

Blue had a scary revelation. ”M-maybe she plans to take care of the Nightmare Knight all by herself!”

”Ohgoshohgosohgoshohgosh this is bad, she didn’t even have practice with the Disaster Master!” Cucumber seemed to be panicking, _hard._ Finally, he stopped and just stood there.

Blue didn’t know what to do as the trio stood in silence. So long that even Obsidian left with Ametrine, she probably had to explain the whole debacle. Blue didn’t know what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this will be the end of copying the story. From this point onward, I will continue the story with my own original plot. It would probably have some loose strings and plot holes because I forgot about something or can't think of anything else. Anyways, I hope you like the rest of this! I am particularly excited about the next chapter.


	8. Only Option Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for glitchy void and her creepy kid to join the heroes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a double update, check the last chapter if you haven’t yet!)

Glitchmaster looked at the floating pictures in front of her. All the possible ways to defeat the Nightmare Knight and to have Dreamside all to her own. Each of them had words next to them. The words were the name of the plan, how to execute the plan, the consequences, and risks of each plan. If a plan had too many risks or had failed, Glitchmaster would create a red 'X' on it. All the pictures had an x on it. She looked at them, trying to find a salvageable plan.

She reached a golden flower. Operation Hocus Crocus. It had failed. It was her best plan. She thought that when she passed the hardest part, going to the Flower Kingdom undetected, everything else would take its place. She thought that Rosemaster would definitely follow the plan. Would give her the Crocus and free them. But Glitchmaster didn't realize her plan was resting on the back of a traitor. Glitchmaster shattered the flower into a million pixels. She didn't want to be reminded of the other Disaster Master. 

She saw another plan covered in an x. It was the floating face of Cosmo. Operation Dreamsider. It involves a Dreamsider to push back the progress of the heroes. She had thought of this plan before thinking of killing the Nightmare Knight. She thought of making Cosmo secretly kill the heroes like he nearly did with the spaceship incident, but scrapped the idea. It could alert the Nightmare Knight. It got rid of the heroes, but Glitchmaster didn't put it past the Nightmare Knight to destroying his own henchmen. Anger boiled in her. 

She pushed aside the plans. So many of them wouldn't work regarding current circumstances. She then saw it. It was a picture of a sword. The sword had golden wings to the side of the intersect between the blade and hilt. A yellow star in the middle of them the wings. Operation Dreamsword. She hoped she didn't need to resort to this, but it seemed like she had no other choice. She remembered Mistmaster and she knew how much of a risk this would be, but it was the only option left. 

She removed the x.

* * *

Cosmo walked on the dusty ground. They saw the two bunnies and one dragon, all alone. 

"How are we suppose to get to the Sky Kingdom?" Almond asked.

"I-I don't know!" Cucumber replied.

Blue suggested an idea. "What if I fly you guys up there?"

Cosmo decided this was a good time. They walked out of the shadows and cleared their throat. "That would not work."

They all snap their attention to them.

"How-" Cucumber began but Almond removed her sword from her pocket and pointed it to Cosmo.

"We don't need your help!" She exclaimed. "Go away!" 

Cosmo took a step back. "Sorry but you do clearly need my help. How would you go to the Sky Kingdom without it? How did you reach this far without it?" 

She clenched her teeth. "W-We'll find a way!" 

"Why would my plan not work?" Blue looked at the Dreamsider. "And how are you still alive?"

"Well easy," Cosmo clasped their hands together. "The Sky Kindom is too high and they are too heavy. Flying that distance would be too much of a struggle for you. You would get tired and you will all fall to your deaths. And for your second question, I didn't die, just got teleported by Glitchmaster."

Cucumber looked at them. "Wait... Glitch **master?** Are they a Disaster Master? AND WERE YOU WORKING WITH THEM?!"

"Yes." Cosmo looked at Cucumber. "And she wants to help you defeat the Nightmare Knight."

* * *

Almond looked suspiciously at Cosmo. She didn't trust them. They were turning corners.

"Where are you taking us? And how did you even get here?" She asked.

They turned around their head. "Glitchmaster." They answered simply. 

"To which question?"

"Both." They stopped. The group was in an alleyway. 

"Wh-Where is-" Blue began, but he stopped when the alleyway began to pixelate. They were enveloped in a weird cloud similar to when the Nightmare Knight had appeared to them at Caboodle's ship. There a giant circle appeared, towering over them. 

"Wh-Who are you?" Almond pointed her sword at the circle.

" **ALMOND. CUCUMBER. BLUE..."** It paused. The circle spoke in an odd voice. "Where are the others?" The voice was gone, but it was still mechanical and robotic.

"Oh," Blue looked at it. "We split up. Cricket and Carrot went to Caketown Castle to rescue the princess-"

"Prematurely?"

Cucumber answered this time. "Well, yes I guess. Oh, and Sundew, Swordtail, Bumblebee, Nautilus, and Liquus came to the Oracle to ask questions."

"Hmmm, and you are here to continue this journey?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU STUPID GIANT SHAPE!" Almond exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Her name is Glitchmaster." Cosmo answered for her.

Blue slightly whispered to Cucumber. ”Her?” He just simply replied with a shrug.

"Thank you."

"A-are you a Disaster Master?" Cucumber asked nervously. 

"Yes, I am. Do you have the Dreamsword?" 

Almond looked at Glitchmaster. "Why are you asking that?"

"At the beginning of your journey, the sword was stolen. I have also seen other heroes lose the sword, so it makes sense-"

"I mean what are your intentions for asking it."

"You need the sword to defeat the Nightmare Knight, so of course you need it."

"No, we lost it. Why are you helping us anyways?" 

"Because..." She paused, lost in thought. "Because I am tired of this cycle. I want this to end. I wanted to free the other Disaster Masters, but a **traitor** stopped me from putting my plan into fruition."

"You-" Cucumber's eyes lit up. "You want this cycle to end? You want to help us?"

"Yes, I want to destroy the Nightmare Knight... permanently."

Blue's and Cucumber's faces quickly turned into horror. 

"P-Permanently?" Blue pressed her. 

"Yes. I know you want peace with him. I know the Nightmare Knight. I know that he would never agree." 

Disappointment plastered their faces. _Hmmph. Even a Disaster Master knows it's useless._

The void continued. ”We need to end this quickly. If the Nightmare Knight knows I am here and talking to you, there will be dire consequences. Also, speak about me the least amount possible. I’ll teleport you to the Sky Kingdom while Cosmo helps you. Get as much information on the Nightmare Knight as you try and find the sword. Do you have any relative idea where it is?"

Cucumber answered her. "We heard it is also in the Sky Kingdom."

"Good." Suddenly everyone broke apart in pixels.

Almond thought it might be painful, but it wasn't that much. She landed on a cloud. A couple of raindrops covered her. She stood up and saw her brother and Blue. She ran towards them. 

"Wh-Who are you?" Saturday's voice came out. The group ran to it. They saw Glitchmaster towering over the rabbit. Azalea was holding out her gun. "D-Don't come any closer! O-Or I'll shoot!" The gun disappeared in a swirl of pixels. "Oh..."

"Give the Dreamsword to me, and nothing bad will happen," Glitchmaster warned. 

"F-Fine! Brambleby!" 

The green rabbit threw the sword at her outreached hand. "Here ya go you giant circle!" 

Glitchmaster replied with nothing as she pixelated it to the heroes. "There. The next part is to find the princess. You can fight the Disaster Master if you want, but it is not a necessity. Bye heroes, and good luck." The circle just disappeared as everyone stood there in amazement. 

"Well then," Almond turned around with the sword in hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Cucumber was taking the lead since he was supposed to be here in the first place and had studied the kingdom for it. 

"Where are we going anyway?" Asked Blue. "And... are these clouds?" He squished them in between his talons. 

"Oh, we are going to my..." Cucumber lowered the volume of his voice. "school."

"The nerd school?" Almond looked at him. "Why are we going there?"

Cucumber winced. "Yeah... the **nerd** school. It has a big library so maybe we can find something about the Nightmare Knight to defeat him for good. I hope they let me go in there because we're the Legendary Heroes." 

Almond scowled. "Are you **really** believing the giant circle?"

Cosmo glanced at Almond and whispered. "Even if he did not believe in Glitchmaster's plan, it still would be wise to find a way to destroy the Knight."

She scoffed. "But what makes you sure this isn't a trick? Why is she even helping us?"

Cucumber stopped and turned around. This was the last straw. "She's tired okay?! Like how I am of you!" 

Almond's expression changed to sadness as she looked at the ground. "Oh... ok."

Cucumber wanted to reassure her, but he fought the urge. Instead, he just continued to walk. _This whole adventure was her fault to begin with. I would've been here already if she didn't have to ruin everything._ A couple of puddles were on the clouds as it continued to lightly drizzle. Now only has he had the chance to see the buildings. Most of them were long and tall like spires. Cucumber heard Blue try to reassure his sister. He sighed.

* * *

Cosmo heard a couple of tales about Puffington's Academy for the Magically Gifted and/or Incredibly Wealthy. No wonder Cucumber was the hero. Being able to go to such a high-status school. (At least in the stories, Cosmo wasn't sure if all or any of them were true.) Cucumber and Almond didn't seem that wealthy, so the only option was that Cucumber was magically gifted. They stopped in front of a gate that was protecting a building. It was big and Cosmo guessed that this was Puffington's Academy for the Magically Gifted and/or Incredibly Wealthy. There were two guards in front of a door. They walked to them with wands extended. 

"No one is allowed in Puffington's Academy for the Magically Gifted and/or Incredibly Wealthy without being a student or for other reasons. Tell me, why do you want to enter this building?" A guard asked. 

Cucumber looked at the wands. Cosmo thought he would be nervous, but he wasn't. Cucumber truly has grown. Instead, he simply replied. "Me and my..." The Dreamsider glanced at Cosmo. "... **buddies...** are here to go to the library. Maybe you can help us find the princess? We- Um,- **I** am the Legendary hero destined to defeat the Nightmare Knight so may you let us pass?" 

The guards looked at each other then back at Cucumber, probably not believing him. Cucumber suddenly got an idea. 

"Wait-" He shuffled through his bag. He took out some papers and handed them to the guards. "I have these!" 

One of them took them and examined the papers. "You're Cucumber! You passed the exam and are going to this school! Oh, we are so sorry! Here you go." They shuffled through some keys and unlocked the door. The group all entered the building. A guard followed them and spoke. 

"Wait, we will have to go to Cumulo Puffington first." They walked in front of them. "Follow."

They all did. The inside of the building the gate and guards were protecting was spacious. There were windows in the top front of the room. Students moved from classroom to classroom. The soft patter of raindrops could still be heard from inside. Doors were at the sides of the room. The second floor's floor had a rectangle cut in the middle so that they could see what was going on in between the levels. Everything was bathed in a yellowish light.

"Wow." Cucumber's eyes widened as he looked at it. _It's not that incredible._ Cosmo wasn't much of a fan of magic. Magic is so unexplainable. Hardly anyone can explain every component of a wand, why a wand does what wands do. While technology is easily explainable. Every component and feature is explained throughout the machine. Most Space Kingdom residents had similar thoughts. The Space and Sky Kingdoms usually clash all the time. Makes sense. The Sky Kingdom controls the Sun while the Space Kingdom controls the moon. The Sky Kingdom had the best wizards while the Space Kingdom had the best engineers and scientists. 

The group walked up the stairs at the end of the room and reached the second level. A couple more turns here and there when the Guard stopped. "Here you go Sir Cucumber." The guard opened the door.

Cucumber walked inside. Cosmo and the others were about to enter as well but got stopped by the guard. "You are not allowed to enter."

* * *

Almond was leaning against a door until she heard the creak of the door. Cucumber exited the room, followed by a weird person Almond only saw in books. _Cumulo Puffington._ He looked exactly like in the pictures. 

"You are Almond, right? Cucumber sister?" The old rabbit lifted a hand. 

Almond still was not in a good mood since earlier so she just grumbled a. "Yeah." 

He put down the hand and turned. "Hmm, and what are you, strange creature?" He looked at Blue.

Blue winced slightly. "Oh! I'm Blue. I think I might be from another universe. I-I'm a dragon by the way." He answered shyly.

"Dragon? Can you breathe fire?"

"N-no, but I can do this!" Blue twisted his wrist and it shot out a string of fire. Almond thinks he said it was called 'Flamesilk'. Blue confirmed Almond's theory by saying. "This is called flamesilk."

"Marvelous!"

"Th-thanks" Blue smiled softly.

"How about you?" Puffington turned towards Cosmo. "You are from the Space Kingdom, right? Not a lot of them leave the moon."

"Yes. I am here to help them on their journey." 

"Oh yes!" He clapped his hands. "You are here to defeat the treacherous Nightmare Knight, right?"

"Yeah." They all replied in various tones and volumes of voice. 

"And you need information for him, right? That's why you are here? For the library here?"

Cucumber alone answered this time. "Yes. We need more information on him."

* * *

Princess Sunshine got a chainsaw and was cutting through cement. She was near the clocktower in her sun balloon. She was there to fix and investigate the leaking problem there. 

"Wowzie wow Princess! You are pretty strong!" The sun complemented.

"Thanks, but it was just because this clock tower is pretty old!" Princess Sunshine smiled at the sun. Once she created a hole big enough for her to fit in, the cement got pushed out by waves of water. "Woah." The water came gushing out as she heard whimpering. "Stay here." She grabbed something metal with a loop, screwed it in the cement, and tied rope attached to the sun to it. 

"Princess!" 

"I'll be ok!" When the water finally stopped, she grabbed a wooden raft and a paddle and pushed them in. She jumped on the raft and used the paddle to paddle herself in, the ticking of the clock in the background. What was also in the background was whimpering and crying. It was colder than normal, **way** colder than normal. 

"Co **Ld...** " Something cried. 

Sunshine paddled some more and saw a beast made of mist.

"C **o** l **D...** **"** It cried, streams of water coming from its yellow, diamond-shaped eyes. The streams just added to the lake under it. 

"What the..." The creature seemed miserable.

"S **o** -s **O C** OlD **...** " 

Sunshine stood there as it cried and cried. She seemed to pity it, but she didn't know what to do so she just called out. "Hi there... uh... buddy." 

It stayed in its position, still crying. " **H** -oW... cAn B **e-** so... Co **l** D... cO **l** D... c **o** Ld..."

"So... how are you?"

" **C** oL **d..**."

"Yea, I guessed that. Do you... what **are** you?" The last part she more whispered to herself. She was here to fix the leaking problem, but it seemed like this **thing** was the cause of it. Princess Sunshine could force it out, but she didn't want to cause the miserable creature any more harm. She needed to find a way to make the leaking stop without removing the creature. The only thing she could think of is stopping it from crying, too bad she couldn't think of crying. _Maybe complementing it?_ "Wow... uh, Misty... you ok with that name?"

"Y **e** s... **MuC** h.. **."**

 _Ok, so it_ can _hear me, that's good._ "Ok Misty... you are pretty cool you know that?" She chuckled. "Pun not intended."

They let out a noise that Sunshine hoped resembled a laugh. They spoke. " **Very**... ColD. **F** reeZinG co-Ld. m **U** CH... **N** o... **N** o, Wh **Y**?"

 _So it looks like they can talk, but not much. Only various variations of saying its cold. But it looks like they can listen and hear me._ "Misty... how can I help you?"

" **Can'T**... ToO ColD."

She frowned but quickly turned it into a solemn smile. Sunshine waved her hand. "By Misty... I- I hope to see you again." 

" **M** uCh... COld **E** R. **tOO** cOLd."

"I'm Princess Sunshine by the way!"

"M-MiSt- CoLD..."

_Ok so the name is Mist, kinda obvious but I did just name them Misty._ Sunshine turned and paddled to where the sun was. She went through the hole she made for herself.

"How was it, Sunshine? Found the cause? You seem wet." The sun noted.

"Oh, I think I found something- some **one** in there." The princess untied the sun's shackle. "We better leave, don't want Dreamside to have an extra hour of sunlight! I would never hear the end of it from the Space Kingdom!" She and the sun glided to her father's place.

* * *

Blue stepped in the library. It was huge, maybe even bigger than Jewel Hive's library, and that one took up an entire hive floor. There were books on each side of the walls and it seemed to go on forever. They reached up the roof, which was also incredibly high. There were ladders to reach the higher books. It was weird to see ladders big enough for adults to use since ladders were normally reserved for Silkwing dragonets under seven.

There were tables right between the walls. The roof had a skylight that shone light through it, making the library bright with the combination of other lights around. Blue could see that the sky was turning red as he saw the sun... with a smiley face? He saw the sun before, right when they were about to die, but hadn't noticed that the sun had a smiley face. _Is it alive? Is_ our _sun alive?_ It was a weird dilemma to think about. _Cricket would_ love _to be here._ Blue frowned thinking about her. _Hope she's safe._

Blue glanced at his side and saw Cucumber looking at everything in excitement. Cumulo walked to their side. 

"Follow me to the history section!" Puffington walked and they followed. Wow, they were doing a lot of following today. 

Blue slowed down to walk sie by side Cucumber. "Hey, you seem excited." 

Cucumber snapped to attention. "Uh, heh, yeah. This was my dream school, and I got accepted, but because of this adventure..." He sighed. "I wish I wasn't on this adventure."

"Then why are you on it then?"

"I was 'destined' to do this I guess. Almond was more fitting to go on this by herself, but because 'Little sisters aren't heroes!' I was forced to go."

"Awww... you know, I was also forced on my adventure."

"I know I know- You were hunted down by the queen and had to escape your dystopian society." Cucumber seemed a little agitated as he continued. "But that is totally different! You were on it because of outside forces! You had choices! I had no choices! You and your group are actually _more_ heroic than mine! You could've just escaped and live alone on an island or something, but **you** decided to help. **You** wanted to stop the cities from burning. **You** decided to help the enemy become a friend. **You** decided to try to prevent a war! But **I'm** a coward! I would just go to my school while the Nightmare Knight destroys Dreamside! **We** helped the enemy! And in a bad way! You guys were forced on your adventure because of bad leadership and unfortunate circumstances, while we were forced on this adventure because people think that preventing the adventure is BORING!" He sighed. "I- I'm sorry. I just... wanted to get that out of my system."

Blue looked at the bunny rabbit. He never thought about it in that way. They fought a giant squid and won while his group ran away. Blue gazed at Cucumber for a second and looked away as he muttered. "I-I'm- We can do this by ourselves you know..." 

Cucumber was probably shocked because of the gasp but Blue was looking away from his face so he couldn't see his reaction, only heard his words. "What do you mean?"

Blue decided to see his face and saw confusion and softness on it. "What I mean is, you can join the school, we're already here, so why continue? Me, Almond, and-" Blue shuddered. " _Cosmo_ \- can deal with this adventure already. Just go to your school."

Cucumber was shocked but it was quickly gone as he shook his head. "No. We are already so far into it already. I'm not gonna run away. You decided to continue this adventure even when our friends left, this is the least I could do. I hope we can help you defeat Queen Wasp after this."

Blue smiled. "Thanks."

"HEY GUYS!" That was Almond. "We are here!"

Both of the boys turn in the direction of Almond. It looked like the same place a couple of steps back, just with an emblem etched with 'HISTORY' in it. 

"Here it is!" Puffington started. "You better look in the 'N' section to find things about the Nightmare Knight. Oh, and dragon." 

Blue tilted his head. 

"I need you for something." 

"Oh! Of course! How can I help?" He answered.

"Is it ok if you can do some things for me? I want to see your 'flamesilk'."

"Ok!" Blue said goodbye to the group left and followed Puffington.

* * *

Cosmo looked through the books. The moon shined above them. Their home.

"Oh, my goooosh!" Almond laid there with a book to her face. "Why are there so many books?"

Cucumber sighed and turned to answer his sister. "Because, we need to find more about the Nightmare Knight."

"Yeah, I know that but why this many books?"

"More data, easier to find a conclusion." Cosmo chimed in.

"Yeah..." Cucumber looked solemnly at the books. "I wish Nautilus was here. She would forget everything, but at least the information was in there in the first place." He saw something in one of the opened books and grabbed it. "Guys... look." 

Everyone herded towards Cucumber.

"Woah..." Almond grabbed the book. It had a picture of a creature made of mist inside of a clocktower. In the next page said 'The Curse of Mistmaster'

Thet jogged a part of Cosmo's memory. "Glitchmaster said something about how Mistmaster was cursed for aligning himself with the heroes.

Cucumber had wide eyes. "Wa- but, the Nightmare Knight would never-" 

Almond had a disappointed expression. "Do that, huh?" She turned to the page. "At least we know why Noisemaster didn't join us. It was because he would turn into something like **that."** She pointed to Mistmaster. He was crying as the tears hit the water below. It looked like the artist used watercolors for this picture. 

Cucumber frowned. "Wh-why would he just **do** that? He looks... he looks..." He didn't finish the sentence. He yawned. "Ugh, I'm so tired." 

"Hey, guys I'm back." Blue towards them. He frowned at all the sad expressions. "What... Why do you guys look like that?"

Cucumber was the one to answer. "Blue... I think..." He let out a breath. "I think we are not able to pacify the Nightmare Knight."

"Huh? Why?"

Cucumber shoved the book forward. "This is why."

Blue's eye widened. "That's... that's horrible!"

"Yeah," Almond began. "that's why we need to find a permanent solution other than the Dreamsword." 

Blue nodded. "Speaking of the Dreamsword, I want yo to meet..." A shadow loomed before him. "Princess Sunshine!"

"Hi, guys!" She smiled and cocked to head sideways. 

”Oh good!” Almond grabbed the sword and shoved it in Sunshine’s face. ”Sign it.”

”Oh uh...” She looked through her pockets and got out a marker. ”Here you go!” She signed the sword.

Almond smiled. ”Oh yeah! This was the easiest one yet! No plays, no fake Disaster Masters, no princesses stealing the sword.”

”Wow, you guys must have had a great adventure.”

”Oh it's still going.” Corrected Cucumber. ”And yeah, it is easy, I don’t even think we need to **do** anything. We can leave to the Space Kingdom and have the princess there sign it!” Cucumber’s voice had a note of excitement. 

”Oh ok then, you can leave if you-” She saw the page that had Mistmaster on it. ”Misty...” She whispered. 

Blue turned his head to face her. ”Misty? Do you mean Mistmaster?”

”Oh that's his real name! I thought it was just Mist.” She paused for a second, lost in thought. She finally spoke. ”You gotta help him.”

”What?!” Shouted Almond.

”He’s well- not my **friend-** but he seems miserable and I want to help!”

”Help? Help? If he wasn’t in that form he would probably kidnap you!”

”Cosmo...” Glitchmaster’s voice rung in Cosmo’s ear. ”Save him.” Glitchmaster gave them a device so that they could communicate with each other without the Knight listening in.

They tilted their head and faced away from the crowd. ”Why?”

She paused for a bit. ”Just... Please.” There was a certain desperation in her voice. 

They turned back to the crowd. ”I think we should save him.”

Almond rolled her eyes. ”Why? Huh?”

Cosmo thought for a second and replied. ”Because he could help us.”

”What if he ’learned his lesson' and attack us again!”

Cucumber just shook his head. ”Isn’t it worth a try?”

She looked at the ground and growled. ”Fine.” 

Blue quickly looked at Cucumber. ”Great, now we need to find a way to release him from his prison. Do you have any idea how?” 

”Umm, ” Cucumber looked at Sunshine. ”Do you think we can ask Cumulo for an idea? He’s really good at spells.” 

”I think so, come and follow me.” She walked away as they followed.

* * *

"Hey, dad!" Sunshine waved her hand. The group stopped.

"Hey... dad?" Blue tilted his head. "Is Cumulo king?"

"Oh no, I'm not." Cumulo came out from the shadows. 

Almond was very confused. "You're **Princess** Sunshine's dad, but not the king?" 

"I'm his adopted dad!" She swung one arm around Cumolo's neck. She smiled then frown. "Something, uh, happened to my original parents."

Blue looked at the group then back at Sunshine and Puffington. "Then Sunshine, you would be queen, right?" 

"Ha! I guess. The way the Sky Kingdom works is that I'm too young to **legally** be the queen, but technically am. I still control the sun like most princesses before me, so I'm too busy to do any legal things the queen needs to do. I can only be queen once I have the right replacement for the throne, **and** the sun. A bit more complicated than most kingdoms. Also, my dad here isn't king because he wasn't born from blood. Adoption counts for princesses but not rulers. He is part of the council though!"

"Wow. You know, in Pantala, where I'm from, we can only have queens, no kings. Also in the old days, to be queen, the princess will have to kill the queen. Meaning only strong queens would normally have the crown. At least we now have a more peaceful system involving lies." Blue said, all with a smile. 

The group looked at him for a second with slightly revolted looks but they continued the conversation. 

”Anyways, Puffington, do you know any powerful spell breaking spells?” Cucumber asked. He looked in his backpack and got out his wand. ”Also, do you know who did this wand belongs to?”

"Of course, that's my wand!" He walked towards Carrot and grabbed the wand. "I made this years ago. I saw a Disaster Stone and saw its possible magical abilities. It was one with a power sign on it. I decided to try and gather the Disaster Stones, but I didn't want to complete it since I knew what would happen. A thief stole the stones, trying to summon the Nightmare Knight, but I was able to defeat him."

"That's so cool!" Cucumber's eyes widened in excitement. 

"That still doesn't solve our problem." Scoffed Almond. "Ya got any spells?'

"Hmm, I **do** have a powerful spell that breaks seals, but that needs some of the power of the original creator," Cumulo explained it. "We will need to extract the power from an item that holds some of the power of the creator." Puffington ran to one of his shelves and grabbed a book. He flipped to a page that has some pictures. "If we need to break a seal the Nightmare Knight created, we will need to use something that he created. Like..."

"The Disaster Stones." Cucumber, Blue, and Almond breathed out.

"Wait, doesn't this book says that the power will be gone!?" Cucumber asked, poking at a phrase in the book.

"That means that it will be easier for the heroes the next time!" Exclaimed Almond. _This is great!_

Blue looked at her with horror in his eyes. "But- aren't we essentially _killing_ them?"

"Who cares! They basically are going to kill us later o-"

"Stop." Almond turned her head to face him. Cucumber breathed in. "We are going to do it."

* * *

"Here ya go!" Princess Sunshine puts the raft into the hole. They were still tired since they only slept for one hour before going on the sun but they knew they had to do this quickly. 

"Thank you, Princess!" Blue grabbed Almond and flew into the hole. He did that to the others. Cucumber knew that they could go into the hole by themselves, but it was far safer for Blue to help them.

"I apologize for attempting to blow you up," Cosmo said to the Sun.

"Wowzie wow! **YOU** were the one trying to blow me up? That's ok, bunny!"

"Ehehe yeah... **okay."** Sunshine looked anxiously at Cosmo. "Bye! Hope you help Misty!" She untied the sun, one of the weirdest phrases ever, and flew away. Cosmo grabbed the paddle and paddled them. 

"Do we _really_ have to release him?" Almond asked. "What if he fights us? What if he realizes his 'mistake' and tries to kill us?" 

Cucumber gave her a stern expression. "Well, we wouldn't know if we don't try, alright?"

"Ugh, why can't I just fight-" 

" **C** **ol** D..." A voice called out. 

They all turned in the direction of the voice and saw... a clump of miserable mist. 

" **cO** Ld **...** " He cried out. Streams of water came out of his yellow diamond-shaped eyes. 

"Mistmaster..." Cucumber whispered under his breath.

Almond gulped as she pointed her sword out. "I- I uh, can still fight-"

"Stop pretending." Cosmo didn't say anything till now. They stopped paddling and walked further in the raft. "Time to do it, Cucumber." 

He looked at his- no, **Cumulo's,** wand. He sighed. "Ok..." Cucumber inserted Noisemaster's Disaster Stone into the wand and put the wand in the air. He remembered the spell from the book. He put his arm back and put his left foot in front. After that, he tightened the grip and brought the wand down with some force. Color change flashed as a beam of yellow light shot out of the wand and hit Mistmaster. 

" **Co** LD. **.**. **?"** His tone of voice changed into one of questioning. 

Noisemaster's stone dulled. Cucumber frowned. If there is a next cycle, Noisemaster probably wouldn't be as strong nor as smart. Or even exist- _But there won't. We_ will _talk to the Nightmare Knight and we_ will _get Noisemaster back to normal._ He switches the stone and did the same with Splashmaster's. A blast of water looking light shot to Mistmaster. It dulled

"C **Ol** d? **!** W **h-** At. **.. T** hI **S?** "

He was actually glad he gave Rosemaster's and Quakemaster's stones away. He didn't know how the Roselings and Obsidian would react. He knew that even these three stones will only be able to partially lift the curse. He grabbed Mutemaster's stone and did the same. A bright grey light came out of it. Even the already dull stone dulled more. Cucumber quickly put the stones in his bag as the group looked at Mistmaster. He said nothing for a few seconds. His diamond eyes blinked. They moved and looked at each of the characters.

Blue was the first one to break the silence. "M-Mistmaster?"

"He- rOes...!" 

Almond sneered at the Disaster Master. "Yeah, we **are** the heroes, so what?"

The tears stopped as he spoke once more.

* * *

"HE-rO-es!” The beast wailed. Lightning struck the water and destroyed the small raft. The bunnies and dragon fell into the freezing water. The wind created waves five times bigger than them. 

Blue was trying to swim to the top, but the waves made it hard for him as he floundered about in the water. His wings were useless. 

Cucumber grabbed his wand and created a bubble on his head. He tried to swim but his sister crashed into him. He created a bubble on top of her head. They couldn’t swim well but the bubble stopped them drowning. 

Cosmo was trying to keep their glasses on their head as he was being soaked. 

Mistmaster extended his legs so that he was touching and becoming the water. He seemed smaller than normal but he was still towering over the children. Rain buffeted the group. 

“Cosmo.” A mechanical voice that was probably only heard by Cosmo called them out. “Get the sword.” 

“What? Glitchmaster I-” Cosmo protested. 

“I **said** _get the dream sword.”_ Glitchmaster was getting irritated. “ **Only the sword** **matters.”** It was short but Cosmo completely understood what she meant. 

“Gli-TcH?” Mistmaster called out. He somehow was able to hear what was said. 

“Glitch?” Almond was holding on to a broken piece of the raft. “Glitch _master?_ She isn’t here!”

“LIe! I H-eaRd He-R!” He wailed. 

"Well, you heard wrong!"

He cried as he lifted his arms up and suddenly the winds picked up.

Blue was struggling, the wind wanting to pull him into the sky this time. The waves drowned out the ticking of the clock. Cucumber was able to get a good shot and sent a bubble to cover Blue’s head so he didn’t drown.

Cosmo saw a flash of light blue and yellow and swam to it even though it was hard. It was the Dream Sword. Luckily the waves helped in bringing the sword to them. Once the sword was in their hands, they started to pixelate. They finally knew what Glitchmaster was trying to do. Cosmo was glad that they were so far away from the others and that they were so distracted because, in other circumstances, the group would probably notice the giant beam of light teleporting them somewhere. 

Except for Mistmaster. “gL-iTcH?” He said again and turned his head to that direction.

“Again! Not here!” Almond cried.

“LiE! AN-otHER LIE! EV-Er-YonE lIEs! no-BODY To TR-UST! NoT AN-YmoRE!"

“What?” Blue looked at the misty creature. Those were very odd words to say as someone who was supposed to be the ‘traitor’. Something else was going on. "Why are you fighting us? Didn't you give up and joined the heroes?" 

"N-nO! H-he Lie-D! OF COU-RSE HE DID! THA-T TrAIt-OR! TraITOR! M-maRK-ED _Me_ A-AS A TR-AiTOR! THaT B-asTA-rD! 

"What do you me-" The paddle hit Blue square in the bubble-covered face, making him unable to finish the question. Blue was surprised it didn't pop. The waves sent him away from MIstmaster. 

Cucumber was reminiscing, which was probably a really bad decision in this situation. _It was just like the time with Splashmaster, except there weren’t any furious winds, I hadn’t met the dragons yet, or Glitchmaster, or even Nautilus for that matter, the water wasn’t as cold, Cosmo wasn’t actually there, just the cause, Sir Carrot was th- you know what? That was very different but the gist was the same._

“We need to-” Almond was cut off by a wave as she got dunked under and continued when she got back up. “Sorry- We need to get rid of this-” Another wave cut her off. “WATER!”

“I- I think-” Cucumber grabbed his wand as he sighed. “I need to use the bathtub drain spell.”

“Then do it!” 

“Okay okay! Let’s go!” Cucumber swam to the bottom of the clock room along with Almond and Blue. It was hard to swim in the rocky water. He made the giant bathtub drain again. “PULL!”

Everyone grabbed at the chain and pulled the top out. All the water was being dragged in, except this time it was also dragging in the heroes in it. They tried to swim against the tide but it was no use. In one last-ditch attempt to save themselves, Blue grabbed at the side of it. Cucumber was grabbing his tail and Almond was hanging on Cucumber's foot. A piece of wood from the raft had hit Blue's talon so he let go as he shrieked in pain. They all got sucked into the empty abyss.

* * *

Princess Nebula was fixing a part of a machine. Apparently something in it broke, don't want your sophisticated machine that is the epicenter of your kingdom suddenly not working. It reminded a moment in her life when she broke herself playing with some friends and mom had to fix her. She heard a knock on the door. 

"Mom, please don't tell me to recharge, I already-" She turned around as she pushed back her hair and saw a red-haired not-alien boy with a sword in his hand and a black orb that had a red power button symbol on it on the other. She blinked her glowing eyes a few times. She felt and saw something weird when he entered. She- **everything** \- felt distorted "Oh."

"Not to interrupt what you are doing, but may you sign this please?" He gave the sword to her. It had the signatures of the rest of the princesses on it. 

"Uh... ok, but why?" She asked as she took out a pen and signed the sword. 

"Oh, there was this evil guy called the Nightmare Knight who was trying to-"

"Wait, the legend was true? I thought it was just a tale." Nebula never thought the stories were true. Mother had built her just in case the NIghtmare Knight came back again. She didn't want to have a partner so instead, she just built a daughter. A bit of an overreaction if you ask her, but because if the tales she probably wouldn't be here today. Nebula was suspicious so she asked him a question. "If it **is** true, why hasn't the Disaster Master for this kingdom kidnapped me or doing something evil yet?" 

"Oh no it is true, and I just defeated her alongside my sister!" Nebula opened her mouth to ask another question, but he answered it before she did. "She is outside admiring the aliens."

"Hmm, okay."

The boy unsheathed the sword and smiled at it. 

"May you leave now?" She shoved him out and closed the door. Nebula continued to work on the machine, not feeling the distorted and invisible ' **GOOD JOB** ' that appeared just outside of her doorstep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, Princess Nebula, is 100% an original character. Also, if you are wondering about how Princess Sunshine was able to cut through cement using a chainsaw, the Limbo guys did the same thing to metal in canon so anything could happen.


	9. Time for the Donut Kingdom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cricket and Sir Carrot try to go to Caketown Castle, but they have to travel through snow, suspicious forests, and the hardest of all, airport security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is pretty slow but after that, I had a lot of fun writing it. This is more of a fun chapter since it will just have a lot of traveling. Also made the monster design last minute, tried to make it like it could fit in the world of Cucumber Quest.

Meanwhile...

Cricket and Sir Carrot went inside the airport. Cricket looked around, asking Carrot and passerbys questions. Seeing the airport, the two felt guilty for not bringing Cucumber, Almond, and Blue, but the guilt left them when they noticed that all of the planes headed to the Sky Kingdom were canceled due to heavy winds. They went to the front desk. 

"Hello, Ma'm." Sir Carrot greeted. "We need two tickets for the Donut Kingdom. Specifically Caketown."

"Sorry, but we don't have any airplanes going to Caketown since a new ruler took over." She told them sadly. "But we do have a small plane going to Gingerbread Village! You would have to walk or drive to Caketown and it's a long-distance walk/drive since both places are opposite places on the map."

Carrot sighed and gripped his heart-chest. "Anything for my Parfait."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You know the princess?"

Cricket spoke this time. "Well, definitely yeah."

"Oh, that's interesting! Anyways, you want to go to Gingerbread Village?" 

"Yes." They both affirm at the same time.

* * *

Sir Carrot walked into the terminal. The plane will leave at 7:00 and currently it was 3:36, so they had about 3 and a half hours left. Their gate was gate 23E. They would've been there earlier if they didn't have to take an entire hour because the metal detector keeps beeping, but it doesn't matter now. 

"Miss Cricket, what do you think we should so next?' He asked the strange dragon.

"Hmm, I think we should go to the 'gate' as fast a possible, then we can explore." She replied.

"Good idea."

Apparently it was easier said than done. They saw D's and C's and A's but not E's. After a couple of minutes of walking around the airport, they decided to talk to the help desk. They pointed in a direction. The duo walked there but saw no E's. They walked back in the opposite direction. They talked to the help desk. They pointed in a different direction. No E's. Another help desk. They pointed in the original direction.

"But ma'am," Sir Carrot tried to reason with them. "We already went in that direction."

"Sorry but that is where the E's are."

They sighed and went back. And surprisingly, that was where the E's were. They walked at reached gate 23E. It was 4:29. Almost an entire hour wasted. 

"We must have not seen it." Cricket suggested. 

"Oh, well it doesn't matter now, time to wait." Sir Carrot sat in one of the seats.

"I'm going to get a book." Cricket pointed to a bookstore. "Are you going anywhere?"

Carrot shook his head. "No, I just want to sit here."

"Ok." She flew to the bookstore.

6:54. Six more minutes to go. Cricket had bought seven books with Carrot's money but he didn't mind. She was reading something about the Donut Kingdom and showed the map to Carrot.

"Ok, so if we want to go to Caketown Castle we will have to will either have to go through the Black Forest and maybe Bean Bayou or through Teacup-wait, what?" She looked at the map closely "Why are your mountains teacups? No, _how_ are your mountains teacups? That makes no logical sense!"

Carrot looked at her. "Aren't your lands made of food or food-related things?" He asked. 

"Wha- No! I- This world to so weird, you know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Elderly, Disabled, pregnant, or people with young children may enter the plane first." A lady announced. 

Cricket continued to talk to Sir Carrot. "What do you think a plane would be like? Never been in one, for obvious reasons." She moved her wings.

"Hmm, I have never been on one either. Nor have I ever been to the other parts of the Donut Kingdom." He answered. 

"You haven't?"

"No, I am afraid not. I only guard the castle and its inhabitants, never anywhere else." 

"Group 1."

Carrot checked their tickets and turned to Cricket. "When she says group 2, stand up and go to the line." 

She nodded her head and put her snout back to her book.

* * *

"Group 2?"

"Miss Cricket?" 

Cricket put down the book and turned to Carrot. She stood up and walked to the line. Excitement brewed in her. _I'm gonna be on a plane! I don't know much about planes or how they work, but I want to know!_ They stood in line until they reached the desk. 

"Tickets?" She lends out her hand and Carrot gave her both of their tickets. Cricket noticed her ears. They were curled. The _Sky Kingdom!_ She wanted to identify the residents of this world correctly. _It is pretty easy to know their entire ethnicity just by their ears. But wait! What if they are adopted?_ Cricket thought maybe this would make it easier to talk to others since Dreamsiders seemed way kinder, she would understand what they would probably like, maybe throw a pun or two about their country, but the new variable would destroy her plan! What if they're adopted? What if that offends them? What if-

"MADAM CRICKET?" Carrot shouted her through her daze. "We need to enter the plane." He moved his hand to the entrance.

"Oh! Heh, sorry!" She entered the gateway. She saw the planes going to and fro from the airport. She wished she could stay here forever. It's like a dream she never wants to wake up from. It _is_ like a dream. Things that make no sense, having to save the world like in the books, it was so cool. But then she remembered why people wake up. _You_ need _to wake up. You need to eat, drink, and do other important things._ While she and friends were saving this world, _her_ world was in danger. The Leafwings already burned down one hive, what if they burned down the others? War was brewing while she was about to go into a country made of food. While she was in this fantasy world, her sister, uh, _mother,_ Katydid was still blindfolded. Thinking its better to be on an unstable bridge than actually work on a new one. She finally entered the plane. 

It was amazing. There were four rows of seats, two rows on each side of the plane. There was a gap in the middle of the plane between the seats. There were compartments on the top of the seats. The seats were so comfy, and there seemed to be so much space! Sir Carrot leads her to near the back of the plane.

Oh, the comfy seats turned into 'meh' ones by just entering an archway. People were sitting in some of the seats.

"Here Miss Cricket." Sir Carrot bowed and pointed to the seat with a window. "Ladies first."

"Oh, thanks!" Cricket never actually had spent much time with Carrot and was surprised by him being so formal with her. She walked in and tried to sit comfortably, but it was a struggle. She wished the seats in this world were better suited for dragons, but that would make no sense. She turned to Carrot. "Is it ok if I have my tail on your body?"

"Oh of course not!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." She put her tail on his lap as she sat like a cat. It took a couple of minutes until the plane took off. There was someone in the middle of the plane and told them all the safety procedures on a plane. She was amazed. They were flying above the clouds, she never flew this high before. She turned to Carrot. 

"Carrot! This is amazing." Carrot just sat there, saying nothing. "Uh? Carrot?"

"Oh! Sorry, Cricket. I got airplane ear."

"What's airplane ear?" Cricket increased her normal volume for Carrot.

"You know the weird feeling you are having right now?"

"Uh, no, my ears are perfectly fine." 

"Hmm, that's odd."

"Maybe its because I'm a dragon, made for flight, while your species are meant to walk on the ground?"

"Good guess." 

They sat there in silence for a bit. Cricket stared at the window. It becomes sunset then night. Carrot already slept right next to her, but the Hivewing couldn't sleep. She stared out at the window and let her mind wander. The thoughts were mostly negative, like regrets. she shook her head.

"Do you want a drink-ah!" She turned her head. Someone was rolling around a cart full of beverages. He continued to speak. "I-um, I'm sorry for the reaction. Do you want a drink like water?"

"Oh that's fine." They continued to roll along. "Wait! I meant for the apology!" He rolled the cart back. "I understand why you were in shock, I would actually have a bigger reaction, or really, _had_ a bigger reaction. Anyways, yeah I do want water." He nodded and gave her a cup of water. She put down the tray in front of her. 

A nap later and the plane finally landed. Cricket and Carrot went outside the plane. The airport here seemed to be made out of some sort of bread. 

"Come on miss Cricket, I think we might need some warmer clothes." He looked out the window and saw snow.

"Oh yeah. I wish I remembered to bring the clothes Brambleby and Azalea made for us." She nodded her head. They were glad the airport had a store just for times like these. It was kinda hard for Cricket to dress since the clothes were _not_ made for dragons. 

They walked outside and were greeted by a kid having a snowball fight. They ran away and who was chasing them were three figures. 

”Come on Steve! Give the drago- I mean, _child_ a chance!” She recognized it as Hawthorn. He was wearing a sparkly blue jacket, way better than the last time she saw him.

”Ha! No way! Come on Besty, show them that you’re truly the best!” This came from a tall, lanky, Nightmare Knightish figure. He had a long and sparkly light blue scarf. He also had a big grin and no... eyes? _How is that possible?_ Well Cricket knew that creatures with no eyes _can_ exist, but this one acts like it could see. And wait, _Steve? Besty? Is this one Steve? But_ _wait, isn’t the Nightmare Knight Steve?_ Cricket was extremely confused.

Besty came and flew towards Steve(?). He looked slightly different. His raggedy clothes changed into dark blue with a light blue scarf. The things on the sides of his head we're gone. The mouse and snake on his hat were gone as well, having light blue ribbon and a bright star replacing them. ”I’ll show them, Stevie! Come on Hawthorn!” 

”Ugh, fine, wait-” He turned to see Cricket. ”Cricket? Is that you?” 

Sir Carrot turned to face Cricket. ”Madam Cricket, do you recognize this dragon?”

”Oh yeah, you know the time me and the group were off to defeat the ’Forsaken Master?’”

”Yes...?”

”Well, that's him.” She pointed to Besty, happily playing with the weird frosting-like snow. ”Anyways, Cucumber sealed him back with the giant bathtub drain spell and Hawthorn came with him.”

”That's correct.” Hawthorn smiled. He towered over them like usual. ”And that's where we found Steve in the coffin.” He pointed to the smiling figure, now ’staring’ right at them.

”Yup, that's me!” He pointed to himself. 

”Wait, but didn’t Besty say you were the Nightmare Knight?”

”Nightmare **Guy.”** Besty corrected.

”Oh, so you are completely different from the Nightmare Knight?”

”Well, not **completely.”** He smirked. It was kinda weird seeing his mouth constantly smiling, like the opposite of Sundew constantly scowling. 

”Wow! But wait, how did you get here?” Cricket asked.

Thebestmaster was the one to answer. ”Easy! Come from a giant bathtub drain, out another!”

”Yeah, ” Steve continued. ”We came from the Ripple Kingdom and decided for us to float, or in Hawthorn’s case, fly, to Caketown Castle to meet the Nightmare Knight.”

”Yeah, but we were flying over here and some kid accidentally shot me with an arrow in the wing, almost died!” Hawthorn chuckled, even though That was not even remotely funny. Cricket squinted and saw that under the jacket, she saw bandages and a bump, presumably Seedy.

”Oh well sirs, we also are heading towards Caketown Castle, maybe you can help us?” Asked Sir Carrot. ”We will have a long walk but I think we can do it.” 

”Hmm, good idea,” Steve praised.

* * *

After they got set up it was time to leave. Cricket showed the group the map. 

”Black Forest or Teacup Mountains?” 

Steve pointed to the forest. ”Hawthorn here is too injured, making the trip in the Teacup Mountains too dangerous for him. If he wasn’t, the Teacup Mountains would’ve been an easy ride since only Carrot here can’t fly.”

Cricket nodded with this reasoning. ”There is already a path here so we can just follow it.” 

They all nodded and followed the path covered in snow. It was bumpy, rolling up and down. Sometimes the hills got so steep Steve, Besty, and Cricket had to carry Hawthorn, and Carrot up it, which was a task. Cricket took the lead with Steve right next to here and Carrot and Besty right behind them. Hawthorn took up the back. 

"I can make it easier if you want." Asked Besty.

"How Thebestmaster?" Asked Sir Carrot.

"Well, I can just put us in my pocket dimension. You have been there Cricket, right?"

"Oh yeah, pretty fun."

"So anyways, maybe I can do that." He squinted his eyes. "Wait, no, we could get lost. Like REALLY lost, so uh, maybe not?"

Steve hugged Besty for a bit and let go. "You don't need to do that kiddo. Plus look how nice this is!" He widened his arms. Cricket now took in her surroundings. Candy canes were scattered around as soft snow drifted in the breeze. It was truly beautiful. 

"You know Steve, you're right!" Cricket was still chilly but she was too distracted.

"Thanks." He bent down. She slowly walked with the flakes landing on the top of her head. She flicked her ears to get rid of the snowflakes on them. The last time she saw Besty was the first time she saw snow, but it was too 'dire' to get distracted by it. "Wow..." She tensed her talons around the snow and released them. Suddenly she felt something hit her coat. She turned her head and saw Steve with a ball of snow in his hand. 

"Because of you guys we had to quit the snowball game we had with the little kid." He threw the snowball up in the air and caught it in his other hand. "So you know what that means!" He threw and Cricket dodged it.

Cricket flew and dove into a trench of snow. She noticed Hawthorn was in it as well.

"Oh hey there Cricket."

"Oh hey, Hawthorn!"

He softly smiled as he heard snow hitting snow and the voices of the people outside the trench.

'Steve what is the meaning of this!' 

'Just having fun Carrots.'

'Yeah, Stevie! good shot!'

He giggled. "You know Cricket, I think we should work together, you know, a Leafwing and a Hievwing working together."

"Yeah, how it should be." She looked down and thought about it as she looked back at Hawthorn. "Yeah, how it should be. Having the tribes of Pantala working against enemies, not each other.

”Wow Cricket, for being a Hivewing you’re pretty interesting.” Hawthorn complimented her as he huddled closer. 

”Uhh, thanks? We Hivewings aren’t bad or boring, just our leadership is.”

”Well then, whatever you say.” The Leafwing finished. 

Cricket frowned but shook her head. She knew Hivewings did bad things, but it wasn't all _their_ fault! "Hawthorn, do you know about a certain... _plant?"_

"Plant? I'm not sure but one of the reasons I'm going to caketown castle is to get a special plant I've been studying for fifty years from it. Steve and Besty have their own reasons, but haven't told me."

"Can... the plant mind control minds?"

"Oh yeah, why are you asking?" 

Cricket breathed in. ”I think that is how Wasp was controlling all of us Hivewings.” 

”Oh yeah I knew that.”

Cricket looked dumbfounded. ”Wait... You _do?”_

"Yeah its... you don't need to know how I knew that." The giant Leafwing looked away then back at Cricket. "You know something, we need to fight back." He stood up and gathered a ball of snow. "C'mon, let's have some fun." He got out of the trench. 

Cricket got a ball of snow. It was really cold in her talons. She crawled out of the trench and ducked a quick snowball that came from Steve.

"Finally! Have a nice chit-chat?" He taunted.

"Uh yeah!" She measly threw the ball and saw it plop. "Uh..."

"Aww too bad, BESTY!"

Cricket turned and saw Thebestmaster threw the ball... having it also plop.

He had a face of anguish. "I'M SORRY STEVIEEE!"

Steve teleported to him, _He can teleport?_ "That's ok, bud, just keep trying and you will succeed!"

"Yeah!" Besty smiled.

A shadow loomed over them, and Cricket saw Hawthorn holding a ball of snow so big that he had to put it in both of his talons. The two only had a moment to look surprised until the ball of snow hit them. Hawthorn laughed and trotted towards Cricket. 

"Pantalans always work together, as it should be." He said at her.

"As it should be." She said back.

* * *

After the snowball fight, they packed up. The snow started to dwindle in amounts as black grass began to grow. Finally, they walked far enough that extremely tall trees came to view. The bark and leaves were dark browns. Snow still drifted down, but it got caught in the leaves. 

"Wow, never saw trees like these." Hawthorn's jaw was agape.

"Me too." Cricket nodded her head. 

"I did, but never in a long time." Steve drifted his hand to pat Thebestmaster's head. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

"You're right, Stevie."

"I heard about these, and saw miniature versions, but never ones this big," Carrot noted.

"Welp, we outta go then." Steve floated through the woods. The path was still there, it just twisted and turned between the trees. They were quickly enveloped in shadow as they walked down the path. It was pretty quiet, only snapping twigs, footsteps, and growling filled the air. Wait, growling? Cricket stopped.

Hawthorn turned to see what's wrong. "Hey Cricket, why did you stop?"

"Do you hear the growling?" 

Everyone stopped and listened. Nothing filled the silence. Hawthorn tilted his head. "Don't hear anything. Do you, Seedy?" He removed his coat and grabbed Seedy. "Seedy didn't hear anything as well, but they said we should still keep a lookout."

"Great idea uh," Steve looked at the wooden seed. "Seedy." 

The group continued. They finally reached a crossroads. 

"Huh, where do we go next?" Asked Steve. Cricket opened up her map. 

"Ok, so each path will lead to the same place. So either one." She answered. 

"How about a race then."

"Race?" Asked Sir Carrot. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that we have a race! One side goes to one path while the team goes down the other!"

"That sounds fun!" Hawthorn walked next to Cricket. "I wanna try that! Me and Cricket against you guys!"

"What?" Sir Carrot walked next to Steve and Besty. "So you uh, Pantalans? Is that right?" The dragons nodded their heads. "Then it is two universes against each other in this race."

"Yeah!" Steve clapped his hands. "So here are the rules: The first one to reach the end of the forest wins. That's it!" 

"Wait, Stevie!" Besty snapped his fingers. His clothes changed into black and white striped ones. His hat changed into a 'baseball cap". He wore a whistle. "Ok, one the count of three!" 

"1!"

Cricket and Hawthorn lined themselves on the left side.

"2!"

Steve and Carrot lined themselves on the right side. 

"3! GO!"

Besty changed his clothes to go on Steve's side as the two groups took off. They weren't able to see the other team. Cricket opened her wings to fly as Hawthorn ran since one of his wings was injured. Cricket dodged the branches overhead. 

"Hey, can we rest?" That was Hawthorn's voice. Cricket stopped fly and landed near him. He was huffing.

"Oh ok then. I don't care if we win." 

"Heh yeah, me too." He chuckled again. Suddenly they heard growling again. 

"What?" Cricket turned her head, trying to find the source of the sound. 

"CRICKET!" Hawthorn jumped and pushed her down, making her dodge something orange. They stood up and looked at the tree that the thing hit. It looked like a sap of some sort. The growl came behind them. They turned around to see the thing making the noise.

The creature looked like a dragon, a little smaller than Hawthorn but bigger than Cricket, it had no wings. Red ’licorice’ covered it’s talons, and petruded from its green plant-like skin to form horns on its head. A big licorice 'vine' was floating and wrapped slightly around his body, not touching its skin. It stalked out of the dark leaves of the bushes, a growl escaping its mouth. Cricket and Hawthorn walked slightly in the other direction until they touched bushes against their scales. The two dragons stood in silence as the creature creeped closer and closer to them. It's snout sniffed the dragons, and when it sniffed Hawthorn's ear, it bit it.

"Agh!" Hawthorn jerked back, having his ear ripped off. Blood dripped from the wound. The creature swallowed it and dashed for another attack. Cricket opened her wings and flied to the treetops while Hawthorn dodged to the side. The animal ran to Hawthorn and sliced at his scales at his tail. Hawthorn relayed this by slicing its snout, a golden sap coming out of it. The red vine came at Hawthorn's neck, choking him. Cricket dived from the trees to slice at the vine with Hawthorn, flyings back up when the creature attacked. She dived one more time, the vine breaking and its grip from Hawthorn's neck gone. Hawthorn bit the creature's arm. "Huh sweet.' He mumbled loud enough for Cricket to hear. The two duked it out, clawing each other to bits. The creature dashed again, clawing at the Leafwing's throat. It pushed him towards a tree with a loud crashed. Cricket dived again, but the dragon look-a-like grabbed her snout and flung her to the side. 

The creature slowly walked towards the green dragon. Hawthorn was huffing as blood trickled from his wounds, painting the ground red. He closed his eyes. _NO!_ Cricket's mind screamed as she scrambled up. The monster grabbed the dragons's throat and squeezed. Then suddenly the creature was pushed back by Hawthorn's hind legs. The Leafwing stumbled back up and walked towards the plant creature. He splashed through puddles mixed with sap and blood, making them a fiery orange color. Hawthorn smiled, an odd, unfamiliar smile. He growled at the beast. "Nice try."

The monster backed away just to lunge at Hawthorn, which he dodged. Then suddenly the bushes and trees tangled themselves to the monster. _Hathorn’s probably using his ’leaf speak.’ Amazing!_ Cricket had a million questions on how leaf speak worked, but she continued to watch silently. The creature broke from the grasp of the plants and came to bite Hawthorn’s wrists. The Leafwing moved one of his arms and grabbed the throat of the beast and squeezed it.

The creature let out a cry as Hawthorn bit it’s throat and tilted the head back, the flesh ripping. Cricket noticed that it doesn’t seem to have bones, so its inner body must be harder like plants. Sap spilt all over as it let out one last guttural cry. Hawthorn ripped the beast’s head from its body and threw it on the floor. 

The battle was over. 

Hawthorn won.

* * *

Sir Carrot paced at the end of the forest, Steve and Besty standing near him. 

”Where are they? Where are they?” Carrot mumbled.

”Maybe they're taking a break? We were having a race.” Steve suggested.

Carrot stopped to face Steve. ”But- but its been thirty minutes!” Carrot flailed his arms and let them fall to his sides. 

”I think we should check on them.”

”GUYS!” Cricket flew from the entrance of the trees and hugged Carrot. Hawthorn trailed after, wounds coming from his body. Blood and -is that sap?- covered his body. 

Besty flew towards him just to stop when he noticed the wounds. ”Haw- WOAH DUDE! What happened?”

Cricket was the one to answer. ”There was a dragon-like monster that attacked us!”

Steve was still smiling even though his buddy was bleeding from multiple wounds. ”Hey buddy,” He walked towards Hawthorn. ”Let’s get to an infirmary, where’s the nearest hospital?”

Hawthorn slightly backed away from Steve. ”I can still walk there, no broken bones or anything. Plus the nearest hospital is probably in ’Cupcake village’, so all we can go is forward.” Hawthorn then mumbled something incomprehensible to himself.

Steve’s expression changed slightly, but returned back to his normal smiling self. _He noticed something._ Carrot thought to himself. Hawthorn _did_ seem a little different. He didn’t have that same goofy smile, more calculative, more _menacing._

 _”Anyways-”_ Hawthorn shoved past Steve and continued to walk the trail. ”Let’s get going- don’t want this to last the entire day.”

Everyone turned to each other and shrugged, he _was_ right, so they continued on the path towards Caketown Castle.


	10. Oracle, Just Answer Our Questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get into Oracle's house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly nice, calm comedy, a little break from the last two chapters, and getting ready for the last two (Don’t worry, there’s another one next before the final two.)

Liquus dropped Nautilus to the ground. She looked at the multicolored trees, all so beautiful. 

"Here Liquus." She showed him her R.I.S. 

"Thank you, Princess, I promise to always help when you need it the most." Then Liquus crawled in her R.I.S.

"Wait, Nautilus? Why are _you_ here?" That was the voice of Swordtail. 

"I wanted to find you, and talk to the Oracle as well."

"If you are trying to convince us to go back, then don't even try."

"I won't, I understand. As much as this adventure has been, I wish to go back to my home as well." 

" _These_ are your trees? These are so weird! So... perfect." Sundew criticized the trees, the **trees.**

"Well," Nautilus added to the conversation. " **I** think these trees are beautiful! Right, Bumblebee?" She put her hands on her knees and looked at Bumblebee on Sundew's chest.

"What? Why are you even-" Sundew stared at her blankly.

Bumblebee replied with a "Nyaa!"

"Good enough!" She smiled at her. Nautilus turned to the dragons. "I don't know where the sanctum is, so we will have to go to the Rock Candy Caves so we can find it."

"Sanctum?" Sundew tilted her head.

"Oh yeah, that is where she is. The sanctum and her home here are completely different."

"So we are breaking in?" Swordtail looked at her.

"What!? Well, uh yeah, but you make it sound like we are criminals!"

Sundew rolled her eyes. "We already broke a couple of laws before this so basically we are. C'mon, let's just go. Where is the 'Rock Candy Caves'?"

"There." Nautilus pointed in a direction. Sundew flew there alongside Swordtail as Nautilus walked. A giant bear came out of the cave. 

"Who ish there?" It flapped its toothless mouth. "I don't allow any trefssh paffersh!"

Sundew and Swordtail looked like they were ready to fight but Nautilus quickly got in their way. "Grizzly Gum! The Guardian of these woods! We want to speak to the Oracle!"

His eyes lit up. "Oh! Are you Prinfesh Nautilush?" 

"Yes! And these are my companions!" She waved a hand at the dragons. "Sundew and Swordtail!"

"Oh! Ok then! But if you want to shee the Oracle, you have to go to the shantum."

"We _know!"_ Sundew bared her teeth at Grizzly Gum. "But where _is_ the sanctuary?" 

"Oh, I am sho shorry but only very few people know where the shantum ish, and it’sh not me."

"Then who does?" Swordtail asked. 

"I don't know, but maybe the pisha guysh?" 

Nautilus's eyes lit up. She grabbed her R.I.S. 

Swordtail looked at her in confusion. "What are you going to do with that?” 

"Are you guys in the mood for pizza?" 

The group looked at each other. "No?"

"Yes! I always wondered when I would use the spell from my father's capsule machine, and now I can!" She pressed some buttons on her R.I.S.

"Yes? Welcome to the only pizza place in Dreamside that delivers pizza somehow!" A lady spoke through the phone. 

"Hi, we are in the Gumdrop Woods near the Rock Candy Caves, is that going to be a problem?"

"Nope! It is rather a strange location but no trouble! What toppings do you want?"

Nautilus turned to the group. "What toppings do you guys want?" 

Swordtail put a talon on his chin. "Hmm, Fruits? Or maybe some vegetables or herbs."

"Basil?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine with basil."

This continued. Finally, their pizza was half pepperoni and half basil. (Suggested by Nautilus since Sundew wanted meat but Swordtail didn't). 

"Our pizza will be on our way!" She smiled at them.

"How long do you think-" Sundew was cut off by the voice of someone.

"Did someone ssssssaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy-" Suddenly a motorcycle dropped from the air as a bearded man was holding a box. "PIZZA?"

Sundew had a shocked expression. ”Wh- HOW FAST ARE YOU GUYS?”

Swordtail looked at everyone in confusion. ”Wait, did anyone say pizza? Did you say anything Sundew?"

She was as confused as him. "No!” 

"Oh, no one said anything." The pizza guy frowned and got back to the motorcycle. 

"Oh! Nautilus! You genius!" Sundew threw the guy off the motorcycle. 

"Guys..." Nautilus whispered. 

Swordtail followed her. "How do you think this works?"

"Guys...!" She repeated a little louder.

"Don't know." Sundew pressed some random buttons. 

"GUYS!" Nautilus shouted this time. "I wanted to ask this guy on how to get to the Oracle's Sanctionary! Not steal his bike!" She looked at them in disappointment. 

"Oh..." Both of them left the motorcycle alone. 

"Sorry sir, I just..." Nautilus knelt down to grab the rabbit's hand, then she noticed that the rabbit's mustache came off. She recognized them. "You're- You are- You are one of the LIMBO PEOPLE?"

Swordtail looked at her and the rabbit. "The- limbo- what's limb- what?" 

Nautilus still continued to talk to the limbo person. "Why are you delivering pizza?"

He took back a sob. "After Splashmaster destroyed the limbo dimension generator, he destroyed mine and the other people's livelihood!"

"Wait." Sundew priced it together and spoke to Nautilus. "Isn't limbo the game that involves three sticks? Why can't you guys just bring three sticks around all the time?"

"Oh..." He stood up and snapped his fingers. "We can do that! You are our lord and savior, dragon! Thank you! What can I do for you?!" 

"Well actually..." Nautilus stepped between them. "We **can** use your help! Do you know where is the Oracle's sanctionary is?" 

"I do! I can take you there!"

* * *

Sundew landed on a cloud. 

"How..." She began, feeling the clouds under her talons. "... is this possible?"

Nautilus smiled at her after she jumped off the guy's weird machine. "I dunno!" She knelt and lifted up her dress towards the 'limbo' guy. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem! We actually want to thank our Limbo Goddess!" He pointed to Sundew's scowled expression. Bumblebee laughed. 

Swordtail did the same. "I can't believe you're a goddess now." He joked. 

"Please don't refer me to a 'Limbo Goddess'" She asked.

"Well of course my majesty!"

"NOT THAT EITHER!" She regained her composure. "Just... don't say anything that implies I'm of higher worth to you, ok?" 

"That is fine... Sundew." He got back to his machine. He waved and left, not before he said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" They all waved back, except for Sundew.

She sighed. She never really had been so looked up upon nor worshipped until she tried to steal the book of Clearsight. Yeesh, Silkwings, and people like Silkwings, can be amazed by _anything._

Swordtail was the one to speak. "So... what now?" 

"I don't know, maybe try and find the Ora-" Nautilus was cut off by shouting. 

"I AM NOT BECOMING YOUR SLAVE!"

"YOU ARE NOT TO ARGUE WITH THE PROTECTOR OF THIS RETCHED PLANET!"

Bumblebee happily joined in the fight. "FLRPPP WA!"

Sundew looked at the ground. The noise was _under_ the clouds. "Welp, that answered that question."

Nautilus puts a finger on her face. "I wonder how we will get there." 

Swordtail clawed at the clouds.

Sundew glared at him. "What... what are you doing?"

"Well, we gotta go under the clouds, so I am digging the clouds!

"That would never-" Swordtail fell before she could finish the sentence. 

"What is the meaning of this?" That was Oracle's voice. 

Sundew grabbed Nautilus and flew down there. 

Nautilus spoke. ”The meaning of this is that you should treat Chardonnay, no, **everyone** better!”

Oracle scoffed. ”I am the Oracle, the protector of this-”

”You protect nothing!” Sundew scolded the Oracle. ”You act like your better than everyone while you do nothing!”

”Hmph! If I haven’t created the Dreamsword, you wouldn’t be here in the first place! The Nightmare Knight would already have destroyed these lands!”

”Yeah you did save them, _one_ time, _500,000_ years ago!”

”Well you should just-”

”No I’m not done! You were about to say leave, right? WELL, WE CAN’T! YOU ARE NOT EVEN ATTEMPTING TO HELP US! YOU CAN’T CALL YOURSELF A PROTECTOR IF YOU JUST PROTECTED THEM _ONE_ TIME!”

”I JUST WISH I COULD THROW YOU INTO THE STEVE'S HOME JUST LIKE WE USED TO DO!”

The room stayed quiet for a bit. Nautilus was the one to speak. ”As you did with Steve? The Nightmare Knight?”

The Oracle shook her head. ” **Steve** is not the Nightmare Knight darling. It can be confusing, but no, he is not.” 

Swordtail looked at Nautilus. ”Uh, who the heck is Steve?” 

Oracle sighed. ”I don't know his relation with the Nightmare Knight, but he isn’t the Nightmare Knight for sure. No, the Nightmare Knight **imprisoned** him and destroyed the portal.” 

Sundew scowled. ”Wait, tell us the _full_ story.” 

"Wha- fine. I came to this planet years ago. Now, Steve was already there with his Disaster Master, Thebestmaster. Now, the rest of the Disaster Masters were nonexistent then and I'm slightly confused about how somebody can be the best of nothing. When I arrived, I decided to help the bunny people from the dangers Steve made with Besty. So to correct you, **dragon,** I **did** protect Dreamsiders **more than once."**

"Wait my Dreamship," Chardonnay floated in front of the Oracle. "You **aren't** from here?'

"Oh goodness gracious no! Why would a being as divine as myself come from a place like this?"

Sundew somehow frowned deeper. "Just. Continue. The. Story."

"Fine! Anyways, things happened with me and Steve. He set a few houses on fire, I took them out. He steals something, I bring it back. You know, he's pretty weak in reality. Besty took up most of the slack. Then one time near the portal, the Nightmare Knight arrived."

* * *

The Oracle floated with Steve in a barren blue wasteland. They were both in a marked star that's in a giant circle. The portal. The center of Dreamside. Shining brightly like it usually does. If you go into the portal, you would reach whatever Steve's home is called. Speaking of Steve he had his usual grin on and holding a bag full of money. 

"Ugh, Steve! Why do you continue being an inconvenience in the daily lives of Dreamsiders!" She called out to him. 

"Well then Dreamy, why do you continue to be an inconvenience to me and Besty, huh?" He answered.

"Yeah, why!" Besty was next to Steve. Thebestmaster's cloth was dark blue, over another piece of lighter blue cloth. He was also wearing a dark blue top hat with a light blue ribbon and a slightly darker shade of blue star on the right bottom corner of the top hat. He had a scarf. Thebestmaster usually changed his clothes to fit the occasion but this was his usual outfit.

"Because you endanger these bunny people! **Why** do you do it!"

"Easy, power, that's why you do this gig anyway, am I correct, Dreamy?" 

"Wha-" She shook her head. "Fine! You're correct okay?" 

He smirked "Ya finally spit it out, well then, let's do-" Shadows covered Steve and the Oracle. "Huh." 

They all looked up and saw dark clouds covering the sun. The more the Oracle looked, the more she can see a gigantic dark figure moving his arms around.

"Oh no." Oracle snapped her attention to Steve. For the first time since she first saw him, he was frowning. He was whispering. "Oh no no no no please not him. I came here for this EXACT reason."

"Stevie, what are you talking about?"

"Yes, what **are** you talking about?" Oracle put her arm on her hips. 

"Ugh just, here." He threw the bag of money toward the Oracle. "C'mon Besty, we gotta leave."

"O-ok." Besty looked at the shadow as they got into the portal.

The Oracle took one last look at the giant then teleported away.

* * *

Gherkin told the Oracle about a stone and the 'Forsaken Master'. By the description, he sounded awful and was glad he was gone.

After she and Gherkin defeated the Nightmare Knight, she teleported to the portal... only to see it not glowing, but cracked. She floated there for a few minutes. 

"Steve?" She called out. "Steve?" Where was Steve and Besty? She teleported away.

* * *

"There, now you know my relation to him."

”Oh if you were wondering where Thebestmaster is, he was in glass mountain!” Offered Nautilus happily.

”Wait, you saw him?”

”Yeah, ” Answered Sundew. ”He was dressed differently, looking more ’scary’.” She paused for a second. ”Hey, you admitted that you helped us for ’power’, what do you mean by that?”

"I-" The Oracle sighed. "I am powered on hope, happiness, and stuff like that. That's why I am so strong."

Sundew rolled her eyes. "Yeah 'strong'."

"Anyways, go now! It's the middle of the night for goodness sake!"

"Oh, I haven't even noticed!" Nautilus looked up at the sky. The moon high above them. "But where do we sleep?'

"Ugh just sleep on the ground."

"What? But we can't just-"

Sundew and Swordtail plopped on the ground. Nautilus turned around. 

"What are you doing? Sleeping without a bed?" 

Sundew shrugged her wings. "Used to it."

"Yeah!" Agreed Swordtail. "And a comfy place in a cloud is much better than the cold, wet ground like last time!"

Nautilus heard the Oracle whisper. "Savages." And that made Nautilus crawl on the ground and sleep on it too. When she woke up, she heard Sundew and the Oracle arguing... **again.**

"Did you or did you not put that shield up for Trebleopolis."

"I DID!"

"DID NOT!" The Leafwing snapped. "If you did, make a smaller version right here right now." 

"I uh can't too much uh, power! Yes yes, power! Only real dire situations."

Sundew growled. "Fine." She turned away. "Can we just... can you help us go back to our world?"

"I said this before and I will say this over and over again: I can't."

"You... of course." The Leafwing drooped her wings. "Can we at least go to LAND? You know, NOT ON A CLOUD?"

Oracle sighed. "Ok. I can bring you down." 

"Wait, where is Chardonnay?" Asked Nautilus.

"Ugh, you guys are really annoying me." 

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual." Remarked Swordtail. 

"Follow me." Oracle walked in a direction. She opened a wooden door and showed Chardonnay cleaning a fountain. "Chardonnay!!!"

"Oh, hi." She had an expression of displeasure. 

"I was about to show these... _things_ , the portal!"

"Wait what?" Sundew snapped her attention towards the Oracle. "You didn't say anything about a portal!"

"Well you said you want land, right? Well we are above the portal, the only land around.”

”I guess we have to go to the portal then.” Nautilus admitted.”

”Well then! Let's go!” With a swirl of smoke, they teleported.

* * *

The teleported to the desolate dark-blue landscape the Oracle described.

”Wow-” Swordtail flew up, probably to get a better look. 

”Huh, never saw blue grass before.” Sundew kicked at the grass. 

Nautilus saw that outside of the circle were smaller stars, _glowing_ smaller stars. ”Huh, three of these stars are glowing.”

”Oh, glowing stars mean that people are in the portal.” Oracle said with closed eyes, but she opened them once she realized what that meant. ”Oh-”

”Wait,” Sundew looked at the stars then the big star in the middle. ”Are you saying there are _three_ people in there?!” 

”Uh, yes, most likely.”

”Uh oh,” Chardonnay floated above the star. ”WE GOTTA SAVE THEM!”

Nautilus turned to the Oracle. ”Do you know how to open the portal?”

”Uh, well, no. It was always glowing and only did not when Steve and Besty disappeared.” She saw the frowns on their faces. ”But I think I _can_ open the portal up like Steve did.”

Nautilus had a shining smile on her face. ”Then let's go!” 

Oracle let out a breath and moves her staff. Suddenly the edges of the stars started glowing a bright blue. 

”Woah!” Nautilus breathed out. 

Suddenly the lines dissapeared.

”Huh?” They all let out.

The Oracle was letting out harsh breaths. ”Huh, I guess whatever the Nightmare Knight did to the portal made it hard to re-open it.”

”Welp, worth a shot.” Sundew shrugged her shoulders.

”NO! NO!” Cries out Nautilus. ”WE GOTTA TRY AGAIN!” 

The Oracle sighed. ”If I try again I might pass out.” _I hope you do. ”_ We need more magic to open this.”

”Then we will!” Nautilus grabbed her R.I.S. ”Liquus! I summon thee!” But instead of summoning Liquus, the same bright blue light from before came out of her Royal Instrument and aimed at the star. ”LIQUUS!” The star was getting the same outline again.

”Its working!” Shouted out Chardonnay. She turned to the Oracle. ”Oracle! Help her!”

”Huh, I guess it is.” Oracle then heard the second part and sighed. ”Ugh, fine.” She waved her staff again, the outline getting bigger.

”Wow! It’s working! It’s working! It’s-” Suddenly a bright blue light encapsulated Chardonnay.

”Chardonnay!” Screamed Nautilus, her R.I.S. still having the light coming out of it. 

”Don’t worry! I feel fine!” The star was slowly getting surrounded by the light. 

”WE NEED MORE POWER!” Yelled Nautilus. 

”But how do we get it? Me, Bumblebee and Swordtail don’t have magic!”

Swordtail seemed to have a realization. ”Wait, you do! Your leaf speak! That counts as magic, right?”

”I guess so.”

Oracle had an exhausted expression on her face. ”Then use it! I don’t think I can do this any longer!”

”Ok then.” Sundew was willing to do nothing and let the Oracle pass out, but she argued against it. She knelt down so she was closer to the grass and spoke tiny whispers to them. They glowed as well. Swordtail stood a little away from the group.Sundew turned, still whispering, and saw that the star was at full compacity. 

Then a sudden burst of light came out of it and at the same time the wind flew over them. They all got pushed back slightly. Finally, the light and wind were gone, showing a little archway in the middle of the star.

”Woah.” Swordtail said as he steadily got to his talons. Slowly the group stepped closer to the archway. Inside of it was a cave-like thing with an ocean full of water with small, red dots being the only obvious sources of light. The archway was on one of the only dry platforms they could see. They looked at each other and stepped inside.

It was nice and calming. Nothing to break the silence, 

Except for splashing. 


End file.
